


Szérum

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Furcsa járvány üti fel a fejét, ami nem válogat: gyerekek, felnőttek egyaránt megbetegszenek, amire még a képzett gyógyítók sem találnak gyógymódot.Végül kiderül: Voldemort nem véletlenül volt ennyi ideig csendben, a járvány okozója ő maga, ezzel hadüzentet küldve a varázslótársadalomnak. A halálfalók, és a leendő követők egyáltalán nem betegednek meg, a szérumból pedig csak az kaphat, aki elhatározza, az ő szolgálatába áll…Igen ám, de mint minden tervbe, ebbe is hiba csúszik, a szérum pedig lassan elveszti hatását, és akik megkapják, később szintén megbetegszenek. De van egyvalaki, akire egyáltalán nincs hatással a járvány. Piton professzor teljesen értetlenül áll a dolog előtt, mert egyedül Harry volt az, aki már az első beteg felbukkanásakor jelen volt, és mégis teljesen egészséges…Megkezdődik a harc az idővel, és a védelem Harryért, akit mindenképpen el akarnak kapni, mert a vére olyasmit tartalmazhat, ami megmentheti a varázslótársadalmat…
Kudos: 4





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Serum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788577) by [Lilyanjudyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth)



> Ez a történet az ötödik kötet után játszódik, nem tartalmaz utalásokat sem a Félvér hercegre, sem a hetedik könyvre.  
> A történet rám jellemző módon szintén Severitus lesz, aki másra számít, az ne is kezdje el olvasni. :-)  
> Köszönet szokás szerint mellonsnak, akinek van idegzete minden egyes írásomhoz.

A miniszter úr nyilatkozik!

Megerősítette a feltételezéseket, így azokat immár tényként kezelhetjük!

  
  
  
  
_A következő rövid interjúban végre szóra bírjuk Cornelius Caramel mágiaügyi minisztert, a múlt heti bejelentése után. Így végre megerősíthet néhány, az emberekben felmerülő kérdést a járványról.  
  
– Menjen arrébb, kisasszony. Közöltem már, hogy nem nyilatkozom.  
  
– Nem, miniszter úr. Az olvasóknak tudniuk kell olyan információkról is, amit eddig csak sejtettek, és mindenféle kósza pletykák terjengtek ezzel kapcsolatban.  
  
– Rendben, néhány kérdésére válaszolok.  
  
– Igaz, hogy a járvány kitörése nem magyarázható a külföldről behozott varázslényekkel?  
  
– Mindketten tudjuk, Ms. Vitrol, hogy ez egy szedett–vetett pletyka. Tudjukki áll a dolog mögött, mint azt már közöltem Dumbledore–ral a múlt heti tanácskozáson.  
  
– Értem. Elmondaná az olvasóknak, hogy mik ennek a furcsa járványnak a tünetei?  
  
– Én is csak annyit mondhatok, amennyit a Szent Mungo gyógyítói ismertettek: az első tünet az, hogy a beteg remegésben tör ki, majd szörnyű dolgokról kezd el hallucinálni, végül pedig lázasan összeesik. Eddig úgy tudom, a lázas állapotból nem lehet kihozni a fertőzött mágust, így egy hét után a tartós láztól a szervezetük felmondja a szolgálatot.  
  
– Amennyiben valaki elkapja ezt a járványt, akkor mindenképpen áldozatául esik? Ugyanis hallottam esetekről, mikor valaki megkapta, de a lázas állapot sokkal később következett be.  
  
– Igen, vannak ilyen esetek, de nem tudjuk megmagyarázni, hogyan, és miért más ezen embereknél a lefolyása.  
  
– … és miniszter úr, tud valamit mondani arról, hogy mikor készül el az ellenszérum?   
  
– Sajnálom, de erről sem mondhatok semmit, csak annyit, hogy ha bárki észleli magán a tüneteket, haladéktalanul jöjjön be a Szent Mungóba.  
  
– Arról mondana valamit, hogy az állítólagos szérum, amit Tudjukki ajánlott fel, valóban hatásos-e?  
  
– Nincs erről információm, csak amennyit maga is tud, hiszen Tudjukki néhány napja mindannyiunkkal közölte az indokait és feltételeit.  
  
– Elárulná, hogy eddig hány halálos áldozat van?  
  
– Nem szolgáltatom ki erről az adatokat.   
  
– És azt, hogy mennyien betegedtek meg?  
  
– Erről sem adhatok tájékoztatást.  
  
– Úgy értesültem, hogy a legtöbb megbetegedés Roxfortban történt, ahonnét sok szülő már el is hozta a gyermekét. Gondolja, hogy Tudjukki elsősorban Harry Potterrel akart végezni?  
  
– Az iskola ügyeiről végképp nem adhatok semmiféle információt. Miért nem az igazgatót kérdezi?  
  
– Miniszter úr, még egy kérdés, ha már szóbahozta…Dumbledore valóban külföldön tartózkodik, szintén az ellenszérum keresése miatt?  
  
– Sajnálom, de mennem kell…  
  
Persze azt, hogy pontosan mi volt a terve Tudjukkinek ezzel a merénylettel, arról a kedves olvasóink csak találgathatnak, de egy biztos… a következő számban utánajárunk a dolognak._  
  
Harry durván összegyűrte a Reggeli Prófétát, és még mielőtt barátai szólhattak volna, hogy ne tegye, beledobta a kandallóba közvetlen Hagrid mellett.


	2. Barátok nélkül

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lelkileg szörnyen érzi magát keresztapja halála után, és erre még jobban rátesz egy lapáttal Ron lebetegedése is. Később pedig rájön, mi sem rosszabb annál, mikor végleg egyedül marad...

– Harry, ez most mire volt jó? – ripakodott rá Hermione, de már nem tudta megmenteni a tűzből az újságot. Dühösen megfordult, és a fiúra nézett. – Még meg akartam mutatni Hagridnak is!  
  
– Nem gond, Hermione. Úgysem vagyok kíváncsi a hazugságokra – legyintett a félóriás, miközben kitöltött Harrynek egy csésze teát. Odanyújtotta a fiúnak, aki elfogadta. – Tessék, ez jót fog tenni. Legalább nem leszel annyira fáradt.  
  
Harry biccentett, és kortyolt egyet a teájából, hogy jobban felébredjen. Az éjszakája megint rosszul telt, mint ahogy az elmúlt néhány hónapban mindig.   
  
Nem gondolta volna, hogy a Cedrices rémálom mellé még Sirius is társulni fog… talán így jár az, aki teljesen magába fojtja a bánatát, ahogy Hermione fogalmazott mindig.  
  
– Kér még valaki? – hallotta Hagrid hangját, mire barátai csak rázták a fejüket. – Rendben. Nem maradhattok sokáig, a kijárási tilalom miatt.  
  
Megint kijárási tilalom… Harry már teljesen rosszul volt ettől a rendszertől. Hiszen, már nagyon sokan megbetegedtek a Roxfortban, olyan mindegy volt, ki hol tartózkodott. Igaz, ha valakin jelentkeztek a tünetek, nem lett volna szerencsés, ha nincs vele ott senki.  
  
– Hallom Ron, ki akarnak venni az iskolából – folytatta Hagrid.  
  
Barátja erre csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Igen, tényleg ki akarnak venni. Pedig szerintem semmi értelme – magyarázta Ron. – Inkább a Roxfort gyengélkedőjén lehelem ki a lelkemet, mint a Mungóban…  
  
– Ron, hogy mondhatsz ilyet? – szólt közbe Hermione. – Ilyenekkel ne viccelj!  
  
– Jól van, jól van – vigyorodott el Ron. – Többet nem fogok vele viccelni, esküszöm.  
  
Harry eközben megitta a teáját, és letette a kis asztalkára. Fáradtan hátradőlt, miközben eleresztett egy ásítást.  
  
– Pocsékul nézel ki, Harry – szólalt meg egy idő után Hagrid, ahogy jobban megnézte őt. – Ennyire nem tudsz aludni? – Harry erre csak megrázta a fejét. – Sejtettem. Hidd el, idővel jobb lesz.  
  
Harry továbbra sem szólt semmit, csak némán meredt maga elé. Barátai egy ideig nézték őt, majd kedvesen elköszöntek Hagridtól. Az óriás közölte, hogy nem megy sehova holnap sem, így nyugodtan eljöhetnek látogatóba, mindennap is akár.  
  
Mikor becsukódott utánuk az ajtó, Harry egy kicsit előresietett, lehagyva Ront és Hermionét. Nem volt rá szüksége, hogy hallgassa a lányt arról, hogy mennyire nem jó, ha valaki így gyászol. Újra és újra…  
  
– Harry, ne siess annyira – szólt utána Hermione, és pár pillanat múlva oda is ért mellé. – Tudom, hogy milyen nehéz neked, kérlek, ne fordulj el tőlünk!  
  
Ron közben lemaradt, Harry pedig örült ennek, mert legalább barátja nem szól bele a vitájukba.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem tudod – mondta végül színtelen hangon Harry. – Amikor kiderül, hogy az utolsó hozzátartozód is meghal, és ráadásul a saját hibádból… Szerintem fogalmad sincs, milyen érzés, hogy minden áldott éjszaka újra és újra a Mágiaügyi Misztériumban találod magad.  
  
Harry megállt, és szembenézett a lánnyal.  
  
– Valóban, fogalmam sincs – mondta halkan Hermione, és a kezét a fiú vállára tette. – De nézz magadra. Annyit sem beszélsz velünk, mint eddig, teljesen elzárkózol hétvégéken a hálószobátokban. Szerinted helyes ez így?  
  
– Nem, nem az – tette hozzá Harry. – Azt hittem, egyszerűbb lesz túltenni magam Sirius halálán, de úgy tűnik, mégsem sikerül. Adjatok még egy kis időt, és helyrerázódom – itt még bátorítóan el is mosolyodott. – Tényleg.  
  
Hermione sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Persze, Harry. Ne haragudj – mondta bűnbánóan, aztán folytatták útjukat a kastély felé. – Ne maradj le, Ron.  
  
Tettek egy lépést, aztán…  
  
– Harry! – szólt a hátuk mögött egy ijedt hang, mire mindketten megfordultak.  
  
Ron rémült tekintettel nézett rájuk, aztán pedig a kezére, amit maga előtt tartott, és szemmel láthatólag remegett. Harry még egy pillanatig dermedten állt, de aztán odarohant barátjához, és megragadta a karját.  
  
– Hermione! – szólt rá a falfehér lányra. – Gyere, gyorsan fel kell vinnünk a gyengélkedőre!  
  
A lány végül megmozdult, és odasietett hozzájuk, majd mindketten átkarolták Ront, és sietve elindultak a kapu irányába.  
  
– Azt hittem, még marad egy kis időm… – mondta remegő hangon Ron, miközben Harry érezte, ahogy barátja egyre jobban reszket. – Mindjárt dühösen elkezdek csapkodni, és mindenféle szörnyűségről fogok hallucinálni…   
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj, Ron…  
  
– De az van! – emelte fel a hangját barátja. – Percek múlva becsavarodok, és ki tudja, mikor fogok felébredni! Hiányzik ez nekem?!  
  
Harry keservesen szorosabbra vonta karjait barátja körül, és tudta, hogy igaza van. Csak akkor fog felébredni, ha megtalálják az ellenszert… addig eszméletlenül és lázasan szenved, és…  
  
Megszakította a gondolatot.  
  
Nem, nem szabad ilyesmire gondolnia még véletlenül sem.  
  
Közben beértek az előcsarnokba, és gyorsan végigmentek fel, a gyengélkedő felé. Ron csak szorosan összeszorította a száját, és nem szólt semmit, Hermione pedig sápadtabb volt, mint valaha. Az előcsarnokban már alig voltak, viszont azoknak is annyira természetes volt már, hogy egyesek sietnek a gyengélkedő felé - hogy fel sem figyeltek.  
  
Mire odaértek a gyengélkedő folyosójára, érezte, ahogy tartotta, hogy Ron már alig tudott a lábán állni. Fél kézzel odanyúlt az ajtóhoz, és szinte feltépte, csakhogy minél előbb ott legyenek, és Madam Pomfrey adjon neki valami nyugtatót…  
  
– Már hallom a hangokat… – motyogta Ron. – Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire élethűek… még sosem hallucináltam…  
  
– Madam Pomfrey! – kiáltott fel rekedten Hermione, nem törődve azzal, hogy mennyien vannak a helyiségben.  
  
Harry oldalt meglátott egy üres ágyat.  
  
– Hermione, ide – intett neki a fejével.  
  
Óvatosan leengedték barátjukat az ágyra, miközben megérkezett Madam Pomfrey.  
  
– Kisasszony! Ez egy gyengélkedő, nem lehet itt… – hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor meglátta a motyogó fiút. Odalépett hozzá, és kezét a homlokára helyezte. – Mikor kezdte mutatni az első tünetet?  
  
Hermione könnyes szemmel lekuporodott az ágy szélére, és megfogta Ron kezét. Harry közben próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.  
  
– Nem tudom… talán tíz perce – mondta halkan.  
  
A javasasszony eközben elővett egy kis üvegcsét, és ledöntötte Ron torkán, aki közben már valóban úgy vergődött, mint egy őrült.  
  
– Ne, Harry… itt vannak! Menj innét, mert különben megtámadnak… áááh – üvöltötte Ron, miközben Hermione próbálta lefogni, de elég nehezen ment neki.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és hátrébb lépett. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez ilyen rossz lehet.   
  
– Nyugodj meg Ron… nincs semmi baj, Harry jól van! – próbálta Hermione remegő hangon túlkiabálni.  
  
– Mr. Potter, jobb lesz, ha most kimegy – mondta a javasasszony. – Eltart egy ideig, mire hat a nyugtató, így nem fog olyan gyorsan felszökni a láza.  
  
Harry nem mozdult, egyszerűen képtelen volt… Ron, amint fájdalmasan eltorzult arccal meredt rá, rá sem lehetett ismerni ezzel az eszelős tekintettel.  
  
– Mr. Potter! Menjen ki! – szólt rá hangosan Madam Pomfrey, mire Harry képes volt megmozdulni.  
  
Az ajtóig hátrált, ott aztán gyorsan megfordult, és otthagyta a gyengélkedőt.  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Miután Ron rosszul lett, Harry bemenekült a bagolyházba, és egész este ott kuksolt, miközben próbált megszabadulni a szörnyű rémképektől.   
  
Tudta, hogy egyszer eljön az idő, mikor a barátja is elkapja a betegséget, de nem volt rá felkészülve lelkileg.  
  
Hogy lehetne felkészülni olyasmire, amiből aztán nincs felébredés? Miért nem ő az első? Miért nem lett beteg, mikor az első diák rosszul lett mellette? Voldemort biztosra akart menni. Őt akarta legelsőnek betegként tudni, de még ez sem jött össze neki, mint ahogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban sem…  
  
Késő este – kihagyva a vacsorát –, halkan fellopódzott a hálóterembe, ahol szinte már mindenki aludt.  
  
Minél kevesebb zajjal átöltözött, hogy megpróbáljon aludni valamit éjszaka. Mikor éppen elhúzta volna a függönyt az ágya körül, meghallotta Neville hangját:  
  
– Hol jártál Harry?  
  
– Elmentem egy kicsit gondolkodni – mondta halkan, hátra sem fordulva. Ahogy készült ágyba bújni, szorosan megmarkolta a függöny szélét, és végül csak megkérdezte: – Ron hogy van?  
  
– Nem túl jól – suttogta Neville. – Felszökött a láza, és a félrebeszélésekből ítélve elég rossz álmai lehetnek. Piton professzor készített valami bájitalt, amivel meg tudja nyújtani akár hetekre is a folyamatot, nehogy…  
  
Nem kellett befejezni a mondatot, amúgy is világos volt Harry számára a vége.  
  
– De Neville… úgy tudom, a tartós láz semmiképp sem jó – mondta elszoruló torokkal Harry.   
  
– Az a bájital azt hiszem, meg tudja azt is szüntetni… de nem ébrednek fel a betegek… egyszerűen eszméletlenek maradnak. Azt hiszem, hallottam erről, valami olyasmi lehet, mint a kóma. Talán az is, nem értek hozzá… Piton ebbe az állapotba hozza a betegeket a Mungó gyógyítóival, ezzel csökkentve a betegség lefolyását.  
  
– Aha – mondta halkan Harry. Elege volt ebből az egészből, ebből az őrjítő várakozásból, hogy majd egyszer megtalálják a gyógymódot… – Ne haragudj, Neville, de szeretnék aludni.  
  
– Persze, Harry. Jó éjt.  
  
– Neked is.  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Másnap Harry kedvtelenül tologatta szalonnáját a tányérjában. Nem is zavartatta magát, hisz úgysem látja senki, mit művel szegény ennivalóval.  
  
A nagyterem szinte kongott az ürességtől: sokan kivették már a gyereküket az iskolából, akik pedig még maradtak, csak idő kérdése volt, mikor jönnek értük. A gyengélkedő falait is ki kellett valami erős tértágító bűbájjal tolni, mert annyira kevés volt a hely a betegek számára.  
  
– Harry! – szólt egy hang közvetlenül fölötte, mire fáradtan felnézett a tulajdonosára.  
  
Hermione kezében egy tucat könyvvel dühösen nézett le rá.  
  
– Nem felejtettél el valamit?  
  
– Nem… Te jó ég! – nyögte Harry keservesen. – Teljesen kiment a fejemből a mostani büntetőmunka!  
  
– Akkor azt ajánlom, siess – mondta Hermione –, mert már így is késésben vagy.  
  
Harry gyorsan felállt a helyéről, betolta a széket, és elvette a lánytól a könyveket.  
  
– Voltál ma a gyengélkedőn? – kérdezte végül, még mielőtt otthagyta volna Hermionét.  
  
– Igen, voltam – mondta szomorúan Hermione. – Nincs változás… de legalább úgy néz ki, mintha nyugodtan aludna.  
  
Harry szíve majdnem megszakadt, mikor meghallotta ezt a szomorú hangot. Odalépett mellé, letette a könyveket a székre, és szorosan átölelte.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj. Meg fognak gyógyulni, csak idő kérdése – vigasztalta az immár szipogó lányt. – Nemsokára megtalálják a megfelelő szérumot, és minden rendben lesz.  
  
Hosszú percekig csak álltak egymásba karolva, majd a lány elengedte őt, és könnyes szemmel felnézett rá.  
  
– Most már tényleg menj, Harry, mert Piton szerintem így sincs jókedvében.  
  
– Persze, a büntetőmunka – morogta Harry. – És te most már nem leszel ott, hogy súgj.  
  
Hermione szomorúan elmosolyodott, aztán a kezébe adta a könyveket.  
  
– Ebédnél találkozunk.  
  
– Persze! – mosolyodott el Harry is, aztán elindult, hogy részt vegyen a büntetőmunkán Neville–el.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
– Elkésett.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, csak ledobta a könyveket a padjára, és odaállt Neville mellé, hogy segítsen neki. Érezte minden porcikáján, hogy Piton tekintetével minden mozdulatát követi, de nem érdekelte. Vonjon csak le annyi pontot, amennyi jól esik…  
  
– Tíz pont a késésért, Potter – tette hozzá még Piton, aztán a saját munkájával kezdett foglalatoskodni. Még egyszer felpillantott rá. – Remélem tudja, hogy Mr. Longbottom éppen melyik fázisnál tart.  
  
Harry ráharapott a nyelvére, még mielőtt valami csúnya szaladt volna ki a száján. Akkor nem lett volna jó vége a dolognak, és a maradék pont is elveszett volna, amíg még megvolt a Griffendélnek.  
  
Neville aggódóan ránézett, miközben a kanál a kezében megállt.  
  
– Hallottam éjszaka, hogy forgolódtál – mondta halkan, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Piton hallja. Hogyne hallaná? A denevéreknek mindig jó volt a hallásuk… – Már napok óta nem alszol, Harry. Nem fogod bírni. Most is miért vagyunk itt? Mert te annyira fáradt voltál, hogy véletlenül összekeverted a két gyökeret.   
  
Harry összeszorított foggal koncentrált arra, hogy ne kezdjen Neville–el ordítani Piton előtt.   
  
– Tudom, ne haragudj – suttogta vissza türelmesen. – Majd igyekszem többet pihenni a közeljövőben, ha végleg vége lesz ennek a rémálomnak.  
  
– Ne gúnyolódj, Harry – mondta Neville sóhajtva, és immár balra kevert hatot a főzeten. – Ha nem fogsz szólni valakinek, esküszöm, elrángatlak Madam Pomfreyhoz, hogy adjon neked valami altatót.  
  
Harry lopva Pitonra nézett, de az elgondolkodva méregetett két bájitalt maga előtt. Megesküdött volna rá, hogy a férfi az előbb még őt nézte. Talán túl paranoiás?  
  
Még mielőtt reagálhatott volna Neville fenyegetésére, hirtelen kopogás törte meg a csendet, aztán az illető meg sem várva a választ, kitárta az ajtót.  
  
Seamus volt az, és úgy tűnt, mikor Harryre nézett, elsápadt.  
  
– Mr. Finnigan, legközelebb… – kezdte Piton a hivatalos monológját, de a fiú félbeszakította.  
  
– Harry! Azt mondták, hogy bárhol is vagy, mindenképpen értesítselek – lihegte Seamus. – Hermione…  
  
Harryt erre jeges rémület járta át, és leejtette a kezéből az éppen fogott gyökeret.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte rekedten, de már belül sejtette a választ.   
  
– Hermione… a gyengélkedőn van – bökte ki végül Seamus. – Elég rossz az állapota…  
  
Piton pont ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy odamenjen barátjához, és megragadj az ajtót.  
  
– Elnézést, de itt elvileg büntetőmunka folyik, bármennyire is rossz dolog történt – mondta fagyosan. – Ha Mr. Potter végzett a feladatával, majd elmehet a gyengélkedőre.  
  
– Ig–igen… – hebegte zavaradottan Seamus, ahogy a tanár fölétornyosult. – Elnézést, hogy így… betörtem.  
  
A bájitalmester csak biccentett egyet, és szinte bevágta az ajtót a fiú után.  
  
– Magát nem érdekli, hogy szerettem volna vele menni? – kérdezett rá Harry, és immár tényleg dühös volt.  
  
– Úgy gondolom, Potter, hogy e betegség fényében igazán tudhatná, semmi értelme sincs ott ülnie órák hosszat a barátai mellett – világosította fel Piton, és visszatért a munkájához.  
  
Harry ellenben nem így tett. Otthagyta az asztalt Neville–el, aki még az utolsó percben nemet intett a fejével, hogy ne keresse a bajt.  
  
– Ha maga úgy gondolja… – mondta gúnyolódva Harry, és a keze már a kilincsen volt.   
  
– Ha kimész Potter, az mínusz ötven pontjába fog kerülni a Griffendélnek – hallotta a háta mögött a még gúnyosabb hangot.  
  
Harry fogcsikorgatva fordult meg. Piton gondosan kimért valamit, aztán letette, és ránézett.  
  
– Menjen vissza a helyére, és fejezze be a munkát.  
  
– Nem.  
  
A napok óta érzett fájdalom kezdett felgyülemleni Harryben, és érezte, hogy Piton lesz az, akin ki fogja tölteni. Valahogy nem is bánta.  
  
– Jól hallottam, Potter? – kérdezte csodálkozva Piton, de nem mozdult.  
  
– Igen, jól hallotta – mondta ingerülten Harry, visszafordult, és kinyitotta az ajtót. – A viszontlátásra.  
  
Már épp átlépte a küszöböt, mikor meghallotta a kegyetlen mondatot a háta mögött:  
  
– Ötven pont a Griffendéltől, Potter.  
  
– Maga aztán senkinek az érzéseire sincs tekintettel! – kiáltott fel Harry, és újra hátrafordult, de akkor már szembe nézett Pitonnal. Nem is hallotta, hogy a háta mögé jött.  
  
– Valóban? – gúnyolódott Piton. – Éppen megkímélném magát egy szörnyű látványtól, de nem. Maga rohanna oda, hogy lássa Miss Grangert olyan állapotban!  
  
– Semmi sem érdekli magát, csak az, hogy elvégezzem azt a rohadt feladatot! – folytatta ugyanolyan hangerővel. – Úgyhogy, hagyjon elmennem, mert nem állok jót magamért!  
  
A bájitalmester arca teljesen zárkózott kifejezést öltött.  
  
– Na idefigyelj, Potter! – mondta immár ő is hangosabban. – Legszívesebben levonnék még ötven pontot a szemtelenségedért, de lassan már nincs miből. Esetleg akarsz még egy pár büntetőfeladatot a hétre?  
  
– Nem tudom, miről beszél tanár úr, mert… – itt úgy tett, minta elgondolkodna egy kicsit –, jaaa… lehet, hogy jövő héten már nem is lesz iskola, mert lassan mindenki megbetegszik! Tudja, semmit sem ér ez az egész átokverte kutatása! Hogy a fenébe akar levonni még pontot, ha én már nem leszek? Ugyanis felvilágosítom: lassan elfogynak a griffendélesek, akitől levonhatna!  
  
Ekkor azonban dühében már kitört belőle a mágia, s hirtelen üvegropogások sorozata hallatszott: a teremben az összes üvegedény ripityára tört. Harry úgy lihegett, mint aki több kilométeres kört futott volna, Piton pedig teljesen ledöbbent.  
  
Harry nem várta meg, míg észhez tér a tanár, megpördült, és kíméletlenül bevágta maga után az ajtót.


	3. Nincs választás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry miután saját szemével is megbizonyosodik arról, hogy Hermione is lebetegedett, immár teljesen egyedül érzi magát. Ott marad a gyengélkedőn, és nem is sejti milyen hírek várnak még rá aznap...

A gyengélkedőig általában a pincéből legalább tíz perc volt az út, de Harrynek ez legalább ötre csökkent, ahogy próbált minél előbb ott lenni.  
  
Amikor odaért, lelassított, és rettegve nyitotta ki az ajtót. A javasasszonyt nem látta sehol sem, csak a sok látszólag alvó beteget. A szobában lévő csend szinte őrjítő volt, ahogy végigment a keskeny, járókelőknek hagyott részen.  
  
Hol jobbra, hol balra nézett, hogy minél előbb megtalálja őket… biztosan egymás mellett lévő ágyban vannak. Nemrég szólt Seamus, akkor lehet, még ébren van Hermione…  
  
Már majdnem a terem végéhez ért, mikor megpillantotta Ront, és rögtön a mellette lévő ágyon Hermionét. Lassan odasétált az ágy mellé, miközben jobban megnézte a lányt: teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint aki alszik. A haja szépen el volt igazítva a párnán, arca pedig attól függetlenül, hogy izzadt volt, teljesen békésnek tűnt.  
  
Már épp le akart ülni mellé, de egy meglepett hang szólalt meg a háta mögött:  
  
– Nem szabadna itt lennie.  
  
Harry szomorúan megfordult, és meglátta Madam Pomfreyt kezében egy bájitalos tálcával, amit közben letett a mellette lévő asztalkára.  
  
– De külön üzent nekem, hogy Hermione… rosszul lett – mondta halkan Harry, és visszanézett a lányra.  
  
– Igen – vallotta be a javasasszony –, de úgy gondoltam, hogy jóval később jön el látogatóba.  
  
– Szeretnék még itt maradni – suttogta Harry, és egy perccel később egy kezet érzett a vállán. – Szabad?  
  
– Persze, Mr. Potter. De ne sokáig. – A javasasszony aztán újra a tálcához ment, és felvette. – Fennáll a veszélye, hogy maga is nem sokára megbetegszik, talán jobb lenne, ha azt a néhány napot a szeretteivel töltené.   
  
Harry inkább nem szólt semmit… Madam Pomfrey ezek szerint nem sokat tudhatott róla. A javasasszony pillanatokon belül el is tűnt, ő pedig ott maradt egyedül a terem félreeső sarkában. Keservesen lerogyott a földre, aztán rátámaszkodott az ágyra.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Hermione… – suttogta. – Sosem akartam tőletek elfordulni… csak egyszerűen nem tudtam, hogyan tegyem túl magam a gyászon.  
  
Kezével óvatosan odanyúlt a lány arcához, és végigsimította.  
  
– Ne haragudj… – mondta még halkabban, aztán ráborult a karjaira, és próbált sírni, de nem ment. Csak feküdt, és próbált egy szebb jövőre gondolni.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Már mondtam Horatius, hogy nem hat.  
  
– Akkor abból többet tegyél bele, és a másik adalékból meg kevesebbet.  
  
– Szerinted én itt piknikezek? Már mindenféle variációt kipróbáltam! Nem hat, és kész! Ez az egész egy zsákutca. De teljesen fölöslegesen magyarázom, mert ugye a saját bájitalmestereidnek hamarabb hiszel, mi?  
  
Harry kótyagosan felemelte a fejét erre a nagy lármára, de nem látott semmit. Úgy tűnik, nem sokkal mikor megérkezett elaludhatott, mert már teljesen beesteledett. Ásított egyet, aztán visszadőlt. Még mindig nagyon álmos volt. Olyannyira, hogy e mellett a lárma mellett is tudott volna még aludni.  
  
Pedig azért a gyengélkedőn illene csöndben maradni.  
  
– Természetesen hiszek neked, Perselus. Egyszerűen csak ez teljes képtelenség.  
  
– Amilyen képtelenség ez az egész rémálom.  
  
Harry inkább ott maradt, ahol van, nem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet, hogy hallgatózik.  
  
– Rendben, tegyük fel, hogy igazad volt…  
  
– Már ideje…  
  
– És ez a szérum valóban nem hatásos, akkor mindenképpen elkezdjük a másikat tesztelni az új összetevők szerint. Majd este beszélünk.  
  
– Mindenképpen.  
  
Léptek, ahogy végighaladnak a termen, aztán újra teljes csönd. Harryt az sem érdekelte, hogy pont Piton az, aki még csendesen pakolászik valahol – csak hagyják aludni még így félig ülve is.  
  
A percek teltek–múltak, Harry pedig még egyet ásított, és hagyta, hogy eluralja a jóleső fáradtság.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Nem is értette, hogy mi ébresztette fel, annyira álmos volt még. De aztán ahogy kezdett ébredezni, érezte, hogy egy kéz megtapogatja a nyakát, és a homlokát.  
  
– Ne aggódjon, Minerva. Potternek úgy tűnik, az égvilágon semmi baja, egyszerűen csak elaludt – Harry ettől a túlzottan ismerős hangtól hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, és szembetalálta magát Pitonnal, ahogy tipikusan gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Ijedten elhúzódott tőle. – Jó estét, Mr. Potter.  
  
– Legközelebb ne hozza ránk a szívbajt – mondta dühösen a Piton mögött álló McGalagony. – Legalább szóljon, hogy hol van!  
  
A bájitalmester eddig guggolt, de most felállt, és közben kisimította a talárját.  
  
– Potternek szokása, hogy semmibe veszi a szabályokat. Igazán megszokhatta volna már, Minerva.  
  
Harry esetlenül a szemüvege alá nyúlva megdörzsölte az egyik szemét, majd bizonytalanul felállt, miközben egyik kezével megtámaszkodott az ágy fejlécében.  
  
– Elnézést tanárnő, csak nagyon fáradt voltam – mondta rekedtessen Harry, miközben igyekezett minél bűnbánatosabb arcot vágni. Eközben Piton szinte átszúrta a tekintetével, mint aki komolyan azt figyeli, mikor esik össze.  
  
McGalagony ellenben még mindig úgy fújtatott, mint egy felbőszült sárkány. Aztán vett pár mély lélegzetet, és sikerült valamennyire lenyugtatnia magát.  
  
– Potter, ideje lenne lassan elgondolkodnia, hogy néhány napon belül hova megy.  
  
Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott.  
  
– Miért tanárnő? Csak nem… – hirtelen elakadt, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy ha nagyon sokan betegednek meg, el kell hagynia a Roxfortot.  
  
– De igen, Mr. Potter. Valószínű néhány nap múlva a Roxfortot ténylegesen be fogják zárni.  
  
– De az igazgató…  
  
Piton előre lépett, miközben a köpenyét maga mellé húzta, hogy ne akadjon fel.  
  
– Az igazgató úr külföldön van, és meghagyta, hogy ha úgy esedékes, akkor az igazgatóhelyettes zárja be az iskolát.  
  
– Tanárnő! – kiáltott fel Harry rémülten, ügyet sem vetve Pitonra. – Én nem akarok visszamenni a bácsikámékhoz!  
  
\- Nocsak – szólt közbe Piton -, a híres Potter még a rokonait is semmibe veszi.  
  
Harry nem is figyelt a férfire, inkább esdeklően az igazgatóhelyettesre nézett. Furcsa módon McGalagony arcán kivételesen együttérzést látott.  
  
– Tudom, Potter – mondta sóhajtva. – Ezért mondtam, hogy gondolkodjon el rajta, hogy mikor megy vissza a főhadiszállásra.  
  
Harry legszívesebben a tanárnő arcába ordította volna azt is, hogy oda többet nem akarja betenni a lábát, de visszafogta magát.  
  
– Oda sem szeretnék visszamenni – mondta halkabban.  
  
– Így akkor egy kis probléma vetődött fel – töprengett el McGalagony. – Ha oda sem akar visszamenni, és Mollyékhoz sem mehet, akkor már csak egy választása maradt.  
  
Harry elkerekedett szemmel nézett a tanárnőre, és szinte már sejtette, hogy valami rossz dolog van készülőben.  
  
– Mi?  
  
– Itt maradhat Roxfortban felnőtt felügyelettel – közölte, miközben Piton gúnyosan várta a végkimenetelt. – Azt hiszem, egyedül csak egy tanár marad itt mindennap, az pedig Piton professzor. Nála biztonságban is leszel.  
  
Na, ez pillanatok alatt letörölte a gúnyos mosolyt Piton arcáról, ahogy megpördült a tengelye körül.   
  
– Tessék?! – csattant fel Harry és Piton egyszerre.  
  
– Az igazgató javasolta ezt – mosolyodott el McGalagony. Látszott rajta, hogy ő kivételesen élvezi a helyzetet. – Harry nem mehet haza, te Perselus pedig minden áldott nap itt vagy a munkád miatt.  
  
Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét, és dühösen kihúzta magát.  
  
– Ezt az igazgató hagyta jóvá?!  
  
– És ezt Albus komolyan gondolta?! – kérdezte Piton vele egy időben.  
  
– Igen – bólintott az igazgatónő. Jelentőségteljesen a bájitalmesterre pillantott, aki néma bólintással megértette a dolgot. Harry azért szerette volna tudni, miért egyezett bele ilyen hamar… – És ha most megbocsátanak, vár egy halom papírmunka.  
  
Azzal az igazgatónő elindult, és halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót. Harry érezte a növekvő rémületet, mint ahogy rájön az űzött vad, hogy nem menekülhet a vadász elől.  
  
Piton dühe szinte pillanatok alatt elszállt, és már sokkal inkább örült annak, hogy Harryt megfélemlítheti.  
  
– Most ez… – nyögte Harry, miközben igyekezett valami értelmeset mondani –, mármint már most oda kell mennem magához?  
  
– Eltaláltad, Potter – mondta ridegen Piton, aztán elindult a gyengélkedő raktárja felé, de azért a válla fölött visszaszólt: – Vacsora előtt pontban hétkor várom. Hozza magával az összes holmiját, és várjon meg az ajtóm előtt.  
  
Harry éppen csak nem érezte a fülén kijövő füstöt mérgében.  
  
– Azt sem tudom, hol lakik, tanár úr – vicsorogta dühösen. – És különben is, tudtommal még lesz ma vacsora!  
  
A bájitalmester a raktárajtó előtt visszafordult.  
  
– A pincefolyosón közvetlen Mardekár Malazár kivégzése nevű portré melletti ajtó az enyém. És igen, lesz vacsora a nagyteremben. – Hirtelen kifejezetten elégedett lett az arckifejezése. – De én azt szeretném, hogy _velem_ vacsorázzon.   
  
Azzal, se szó, se beszéd, bevágta maga után a raktárajtót. Harry elsápadva bámult utána, miközben ijedten nyelt egyet. Nemrég összetört egy csomó bájitalt, és Piton meg sem említette.  
  
Valószínű akkor fogja közölni, mi a szándéka vele.  
  
A roxforti közhiedelem szerint a folyosónak azon része, ahol Mardekár Malazár haláláról állították ki azt a képet, a legfélelmetesebb. És soha, senki nem mert odamerészkedni, még az ikrek sem. Ezek szerint nem véletlenül: Piton ott lakott.   
  
Hát, most legalább kiderül, milyen bátor griffendéles.  
  
Harry visszafordult Hermione felé, és úgy döntött, felmegy összepakolni. Semmi okát nem látta annak, hogy ellenkezzen. Ha már választani kell, akkor inkább Piton, mint Dursleyék.  
  
Még vetett egy szomorú pillantást barátaira, aztán csendben elhagyta a betegszárnyat.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
– Ezt nem mondod komolyan, Harry!  
  
Harry undorodva dobálta a ládájába a zoknijait, majd még utána küldött egy pár pulóvert.   
  
– De igen, Neville. Ott kell laknom azzal a szörnyeteggel egy helyen – morogta Harry, aztán felnézett. – Szerinted, engem lelkesít?  
  
Neville sóhajtva lehuppant az ágyára, és figyelte, ahogy Harry betuszkolja a kedvenc könyveit a láda tetejére.  
  
– Gondolom, a másik választás, hogy hol élj, eléggé rossz lehet, ha Pitont választod.  
  
– Dursleyék – foglalta össze egy szóban Harry.   
  
– Sejtettem.  
  
Harry még egyszer körülnézett a szobában, és mikor úgy találta, hogy nem hagy itt semmit, becsapta a láda tetejét.  
  
– Na, én megyek – mondta bánatosan. – Remélem, Piton megengedi, hogy találkozzak veled mindennap. Mert ugye még maradsz?  
  
– Nem tudom, Harry. Nagyi lehet el fog vinni – mondta szomorúan, aztán elmosolyodott. – Ha gondolod, holnap lemegyek veled Hagridhoz.  
  
– Persze, gyere.  
  
Erre a mondatra teljesen elszomorodott: hisz legutóbb még barátaival volt lent, és most már… majdnem egyedül fog. Szomorúan Ron üres ágyára nézett, majd egy varázslattal felemelte a ládáját, és kiment.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Harry már vagy tíz perce bolyongott a félhomályba burkolódzó folyosón, de nem találta az adott festményt. Volt itt mindenféle: Malazár születésnapja, Malazár esküvője, Malazár laborja…  
  
De olyan, ami a halálát ábrázolta volna, nem volt – igaz, még nem ment végig a folyosón. Rájött, hogy biztosan a legvégén van az adott festmény.  
  
Néhány perc séta után meg is találta a gusztustalan képet, és mellette a szinte középkorian kinéző ajtót. Leengedte a ládát, aztán ráült, és várt.  
  
Nem tel el sok idő, mikor lépéseket hallott, és lassan megjelent a tulajdonosa is. Piton mikor odaért, elégedetten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Látom, idetaláltál, Potter – mondta, aztán intett neki, hogy kelljen fel. – Elnézést a késésért, de Horatius gyógyító kissé feltartott.  
  
Harry szótlanul figyelte, ahogy a tanár feloldja a védővarázslatokat, majd pedig kinyílik az ajtó. Piton nem ment be, hanem biccentett, hogy menjen ő elsőnek.  
  
Mikor Piton követte, hallotta, ahogy visszaállítja a tucatnyi védővarázslatot, de Harryt az már nem érdekelte: teljesen letaglózta a szeme elé táruló látvány.  
  
Az egész hely annyira otthonosan nézett ki, hogy legszívesebben leköltözött volna: minden szép meleg színekben pompázott. Sötétbarna, világosbarna… Ez a helység tűnt a legnagyobbnak, hisz ez volt a nappali. Bal oldalt volt a kandalló, közvetlen mellette egy pár fotel, és egy kis asztal, rajta egy tucat jegyzet, jobb oldalt pedig, egy elég nagy ebédlőasztal, egy nagy gyertyatartóval a középen.  
  
Szemben volt egy kis folyosó, ahonnét még jó pár ajtó nyílt – valószínű a labor, és egyéb helyiségek lehettek.  
  
– Megmutatom a szobádat – mondta Piton, mikor Harry végre becsukta a száját.  
  
Piton elindult a kis folyosó felé, Harry pedig követte az utolsó előtti ajtóhoz. A tanár kitárta előtte a bejáratot, Harry pedig ódzkodva belépett. A kis szoba sem különbözött a nappalitól: egy kisebb barna szekrénysor, egy mellette lévő kis íróasztal lámpával, és egy szintén barna színű ágy.  
  
Attól független, hogy a pincében voltak, itt volt egy kicsiny kis ablak, ami épp a földdel volt egyvonalban.  
  
– Remélem, megfelel.  
  
– Persze… – mondta halkan Harry, de nem akarta bevallani Pitonnak, hogy neki sosem volt rendes szobája. Amikor adtak neki, akkor is szétvert szekrényekkel, és kényelmetlen ággyal…  
  
– Rendben, tedd le a cuccaidat, és gyere vacsorázni – tette hozzá parancsolóan Piton, aztán sarkon fordult, és eltűnt.  
  
Harry leengedte a ládáját közvetlenül az ágy mellé, aztán pedig vetett egy utolsó pillantást a szobára, és követte Pitont. Mikor kiért a nappaliba, csodálkozva megtorpant, mivel az ebédlőasztal most tele volt mindenféle finomsággal.  
  
Egy darabig állt ott a kínálatot nézve, aztán vonakodva leült Pitonnal szemben, ahol a másik teríték volt. Már nyúlt volna a kanaláért, mikor…  
  
– Áh, a híres Harry Potter – jött a hang közvetlenül az asztal felől, amitől Harry ijedtében kiejtette kezéből a kanalát.   
  
Piton merített magának főzeléket, aztán unottan ránézett.  
  
– Potter, ez itt Trenus – mutatott közvetlen az előtte lévő gyertyára.   
  
A tárgy abban a gyertyatartóban volt, amit már érkezéskor észrevett, hogy milyen nagy.   
  
– Uhh… örvendek – bökte ki végül Harry, aztán dühösen a tányérjára nézett. – Már megbocsásson uram, de szerintem én is tudok magamnak szedni!  
  
– Úgy véltem, hogy amíg bent vagy, addig is hűl egy keveset – mondta Piton, de Harry kihallotta mögötte azt a sunyi hangnemet –, mivel a manók nagyon forrón varázsolták fel.  
  
Legalább az is kiderül, hogy került ide olyan rövid idő alatt az étel. És pont az a főzelék, amit szeret…?  
  
– Sosem gondoltam volna Perselus, hogy nem viccelsz – folytatta a kelletténél nagyobb gyertyatartó. – Teljesen abban a hitben voltam, hogy nem fog idejönni. De most lám!  
  
– Általában csendben étkezünk – jegyezte meg Piton két falat közt. – Kérlek, tartsd tiszteletben.  
  
Egy darabig valóban csend volt.  
  
– Azt rebesgetik, hogy már két barátod is megbetegedett – folytatta a gyertya, mit sem törődve a figyelmeztetéssel. – Ha holnap kimész újra Hagridhoz, azért vigyázz magadra, mert lehet, hogy te leszel a következő.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy lángol a feje a dühtől, és szinte sziszegve vetette oda:  
  
– Tudálékos viaszköteg.  
  
– Bosszantó kétlábú.  
  
– Nekem legalább van…  
  
– Én nem fázok télen, nem úgy, mint te.  
  
– Elég legyen, Trenus – szólt közbe Piton, és a hangja nem sok jót sejtetett.  
  
– Okoskodó muzeális kacat – tette még hozzá Harry.  
  
– Egyébként több száz éves értékes tárgy… Miért nem mész inkább a nagybácsikádhoz? – kérdezte végül az idegesítő holmi, mire Piton arcán most először csodálkozás volt, nem düh.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy most már tényleg elég volt ebből – félő volt, hogy valami olyasmit tesz azzal a tárggyal, amit nem kéne. Különben is, honnét tudhat erről ez az átokverte gyertya?!  
  
– Fogd be!  
  
– Miért? – szemtelenkedett tovább a gyertya. – Egyszerűen csak kíváncsi vagyok rá, hogy igazak–e a pletykák. Mert szerintem tényleg félelmetes lehet, ha inkább idejö…  
  
A mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert Harry hirtelen megfogta a poharát, és leöntötte sütőtöklével, aminek a végeredménye egy sistergő hang volt, ahogy kialudt a lángja.  
  
– Most jobban érzed magad, emberivadék?! – üvöltötte a gyertya, miközben próbálta magát meggyújtani varázslattal, de folyton elaludt.  
  
– Határozottan – vigyorgott Harry, mire Piton vett egy nagy levegőt, és hirtelen felállt.  
  
Mindkét kezével megtámaszkodott az asztal szélén, és fenyegetően előredőlt.  
  
– Trenus fogd magad, és tünés az asztaltól! – üvöltötte a gyertyára, mire annak az újdonsült lángja ismét kialudt. – A dolgozószobába menj, ahol határozottan egyedül leszel, és nem fogjátok egymást szétszedni Potterrel, és maradj is ott egészen a vacsora végéig! – Itt Harryre pillantott, aki épp fel akart kelni. – Te meg nem mész sehová addig, amíg meg nem etted a vacsorádat!  
  
Harry rémülten visszaült, a gyertya eközben lelebegett az asztalról, aztán eltűnt egy ajtó mögött, ami valószínű a dolgozószoba lehetett.  
  
– De… nem vagyok már éhes – nyögte Harry, ahogy újra ránézett a tányérján lévő meleg fogásra.  
  
A bájitalmester nyugodtan leült, és folytatta a vacsoráját.  
  
– Pedig onnét addig nem fogsz felállni, amíg meg nem eszed – mondta nyugodtan.  
  
Harry újra ránézett a finom főzelékre, de úgy érezte, hogy ha ezt most mind meg kell ennie, menten rosszul lesz. És különben is, az elmúlt hetekben már egyáltalán nem vacsorázott semmit.  
  
– Mondom, hogy nem kérem, uram – mondta halkabban, de Pitont úgy látszott, nem lehetett meghatni. – Szeretnék aludni menni.  
  
El is indult volna, ha fel tudott volna állni – de nem bírt. Meg sem tudott mozdulni a székről, pedig az előbb még fel tudott állni…  
  
– Ez nem fair! – csattant fel Harry, mikor rájött, hogy Piton varázsolt, és miért szedett olyan készségesen.  
  
Piton gondosan megtörölte a száját az odakészített szalvétával.  
  
– Az előbb mondtam, Potter. Addig nem állhatsz fel, amíg nem etted meg – közölte gunyorosan, miközben felállt. – Na, én megyek a laborba folytatni a kutatásomat. Ha végeztél, menj aludni.  
  
– De…  
  
Azzal a tanár eltűnt egy másik ajtó mögött, Harry pedig ottmaradt egyedül a vacsora maradékaival. Újra ránézett az ételre, de még most sem volt gusztusa, hogy elfogyassza akár a felét is, pedig nem volt sok.  
  
Legalább a kezét tudta mozgatni, ezért belenyúlt a zsebébe a pálcájáért, és rámutatott a tányérra.  
  
– Evapores! – mondta ki halkan a varázsigét, de az étel meg sem moccant. – A francba – szitkozódott, aztán eltette a pálcáját, és a kanálért nyúlt.  
  
Nagy nehezen rászánta magát, hogy megegye: először még csak kis falatokban, majd végül rendesen kanalazva megette. A vége felé már úgy érezte, menten viszontlátja. De aztán megpróbált felállni, akkor végre sikerült is: vissza sem nézett a főzelékes tányérra, gyorsan eltűnt a szobájában.  
  
Halkan becsukta az ajtót, és vett egy pár mély levegőt, hogy ne legyen rosszul – ami végül használt is. Fáradtan odament a ládájához, előkereste a pizsamáját, átöltözött, aztán bebújt a meleg barna takaró alá, miközben újfent elcsodálkozott rajta, hogyhogy nem zöld színű.  
  
Annyira kimerült volt, hogy lassan elaludt – így nem láthatta a nyíló ajtót, és az aztán belebegő piciny fénynyalábot, amint lassan megállapodik az éjjeliszekrényen.


	4. Reménytelenül

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar megszokja majd az ottlétet a pincében. Piton pedig... furcsán viselkedik, végül pedig kiderül: Harrynek fontosabb szerepe van ebben az egész dologban, mint bárki hitte volna. A sors fintora, hogy ez Voldemort fülébe is eljut...

Harry olyan nyúzottan ébredt reggel, hogy alig bírt kikászálódni az ágyból. Sőt, ahogy nekiindult, ugyan azzal a lendülettel vissza is dőlt. Éjszaka alig aludt valamit, és ahogy tippelte: Siriusos rémálmaihoz immár társultak barátai is.  
  
Így egész éjszaka hol aludt, hol félálomban forgolódott az ágyon, pedig az egyáltalán nem volt kényelmetlen. Végül egy sóhajjal újra nekirugaszkodott, hogy felkeljen – ami ezúttal sikerült is. Kótyagosan a ládájához lépett, és keresett benne valami tiszta, meleg ruhát; mert ahogy megállapította a kis ablakon keresztül, odakint pocsék idő volt.  
  
Fáradtan felöltözött, és keze már épp a kilincsen volt, mikor hangokat hallott az ajtó mögül. Rossz dolog a hallgatózás, de ha az éppen Piton, meg az az idegesítő kacat, akkor miért ne.  
  
Óvatosan közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz, és odatartotta a fülét.  
  
– Elárulnád, mióta nem hiszel nekem?  
  
– Nem mondtam, hogy nem hiszek neked… csak így elég hihetetlen a dolog. Potter mindig gondoskodott arról, hogy ő legyen a középpontban, és vele foglalkozzon mindenki.  
  
– Kezd olyan érzésem lenni, hogy két külön embert ismerünk.  
  
– Ezt úgy mondod, mintha te ismernéd Pottert.  
  
– Én azt is meghallom, amit te nem. Komolyan elgondolkodtál már róla, miért jött inkább ahhoz, akit a legjobban gyűlöl, mintsem hogy haza menjen?   
  
– Talán ha érdeklődnék, elmondanád?  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Akkor meg miről tárgyalunk?  
  
– Majd ő elárulja neked, ha úgy tartja, hogy megbízhat benned.   
  
Talán mégsem olyan égetnivaló holmi az a gondolkodó viaszköteg…  
  
– Volt még más is?   
  
– Azt hiszem nem… nekem úgy tűnt, hogy talán már hetek óta nem alszik rendesen. Mondjuk ilyen rémálmok mellett, én sem tudnék.  
  
Oké, talán mégis az lesz az első dolga, hogy agyontapossa a kémet…  
  
Harry pont ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy hirtelen kivágja az ajtót, és kitrappoljon a folyosóra. A hangok elhallgattak, ő pedig minden reggeli mosakodás nélkül kiment a nappaliba, ahol lehettek.  
  
A bájitalmester éppen egy pirítóst tartott a kezében, és felemelt szemöldökkel nézett fel rá.   
  
– Azt hittem, már sosem akarsz felkelni – jegyezte meg.  
  
A gyertya ott állt mellette az asztalon, és Harry érezte, hogy ha továbbra is ilyen dühösen áll a dolgokhoz, nem lesz jó vége.  
  
– Már fent voltam egy ideje – közölte, aztán már fordult is vissza a kabátjáért, de Piton hangja megállította.  
  
– Hova mész, Potter?  
  
Harry egy sóhajjal megfordult.  
  
– A kabátomért, aztán elmegyek Hagridhoz. Megígértem, hogy minden nap megyek.  
  
Piton először megrágta a falatot, aztán fenyegetően ránézett.  
  
– Talán később, ha már megreggeliztél, elmehetsz hozzá.  
  
– Szerintem nem a gyámom, szóval nem parancsolgathat – vetette oda Harry, és már indult is volna, de megdermedt. Pont úgy, mint tegnap.  
  
– Tehát először megreggelizel – mondta Piton. – Azután talán megengedem, hogy egyedül bóklássz. Rendben?  
  
– Rendben – sziszegte Harry, és a bűbáj megszűnt, amitől egy kissé hátratántorodott.   
  
Dühösen odament az asztalhoz, és levágódott a számára fenntartott helyre. A tányéron most kivételesen nem volt semmi… legalább nem szabja meg, hogy mennyit egyen.  
  
– Jó reggelt úrfi – köszönt Trenus.  
  
Harry dühösen felnézett, de inkább nem szólt semmit, mert a végén még verekedés lett volna belőle. Mindkettő sunyi, behízelgő mardekáros…  
  
– Hogy aludtál, Potter? – kérdezte egy idő után Piton.  
  
Ó, már kezdi is…  
  
– Jól – vicsorogta Harry, pedig mindannyian tudták, hogy az egész színjáték. Piton tudja, hogy nem aludt rendesen egész éjszaka, de csak azért is megkérdezi…  
  
– Aha – mondta a bájitalmester, aztán kortyolt a kávéjából. – Ha megreggeliztünk, én felmegyek a gyengélkedőre ellenőrizni a betegek állapotát. Először Hagridhoz menj, és csak aztán a gyengélkedőre, mert reggel nem tanácsos, hisz sok gyógyító jön ide.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett föl, mikor épp kente a kenyerét.  
  
– Akkor mégis elenged?   
  
Piton pusztán felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Persze, és mikor visszaérsz a látogatásból, akkor közvetlen ott – mutatott a fotelek felé –, kábé öt bájitalkönyv fog várni, és legalább annyi pergamen, hogy bepótold a legutóbbi három dolgozatod tananyagát, ami még a troll szintjét sem érte el.  
  
Harry akkora hévvel állt fel, hogy a pohara koppanva borult ki, és tartalma végigömlött az asztalon.  
  
– Komolyan mondom, maga ezt élvezi! – csattant fel dühösen. – Nincs olyan nap, aminek ne használná ki minden egyes percét arra, hogy piszkáljon, vagy gúnyolódjon rajtam!  
  
– Pedig most még vissza is fogtam magam, tekintettel az elmúlt napokra – közölte Piton nyugodtan, és megitta a kávéja maradékát.  
  
– Árvíz riadó… – szólt közbe a gyertya. – Egyikőtök sem venné a fáradtságot, hogy felemeljen?  
  
Harry dühösen felkapta a szalvétáját, és nekidobta a gyertyának.  
  
– Fel tudod magad emelni, hiszen magadtól jöttél be este kémkedni is! – folytatta mérgesen, aztán Pitonra nézett. – Mi az, hogy az elmúlt napok miatt?! Azt hiszi, megkattantam?!  
  
Trenus eközben felemelkedett, és ellebegett egészen az asztal végéig, ahol még száraz volt a terítő.  
  
– Ami egyáltalán nem lenne furcsa – felelte Piton.  
  
Harry már hápogott a dühtől.  
  
– Hát ez remek! A híres Harry Potter egyedül marad, és megőrült! – nevetett fel kényszeredetten, aztán betolta a széket, de úgy, hogy minden tárgy ugrott az asztalon. – Most pedig megyek, és még mielőtt Hagridhoz indulnék, megpróbálom megtalálni a legerősebb bűbájt, amivel lezárhatom az ajtót bizonyos kémek ellen!  
  
Azzal meg sem várva Piton válaszát, otthagyta őket, és beszaladt a kabátjáért. Kifelé jövet hallotta, ahogy róla beszélgetnek.  
  
– Egész jól ment.  
  
– Fogd be, Trenus.  
  
Harry még vetett egy pillantást kifelé menet a társaságra, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót – ami furcsa módon nyílt is –, és egy határozott mozdulattal bevágta maga után.  
  
Ami nagyon jól esett.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor odaért Hagridhoz, egész jól lenyugodott, és szinte minden mérge elszállt. Így október végére beköszöntött a csúnya idő: nem telt el olyan nap, mikor ne zuhogott volna, vagy ne lett volna akkora köd, hogy az orra hegyéig sem lát az ember.  
  
Most is esett, és legalább dupla annyi idő volt odaérni a nagy sárban. Ügyetlenül megtámaszkodott az ajtófélfában, és bekopogott.  
  
Agyar rögtön hangosan ugatni kezdett, majd néhány perc múlva kinyílt az ajtó, és megjelent Hagrid.  
  
– Szia Harry! – köszönt rá szomorkásan. – Gyere be, istentelenül pocsék idő van odakint, siess.  
  
Harry gyorsan besietett, Hagrid pedig becsukta utána az ajtót. Harry épp leült volna, de a félóriás maga felé fordította, és egy csontropogtató ölelésben részesítette.  
  
– Jaj, Harry. Azt hittem, hogy ma reggelre te is lebetegedsz… – mondta hüppögve. – Hallottam Hermionéról, és Ronról… Remélem, Piton professzor és a gyógyítók hamar megtalálják a megfelelő szérumot.  
  
– Azt én is – mondta halkan Harry. – Nem baj, hogy ilyen korán jöttem?  
  
Hagrid elengedte őt, és bíztatóan megveregette a vállát.  
  
– Semmi baj… épp főztem teát, és van egy pár sütemény is – mondta, miközben előhúzta pöttyös zsebkendőjét, és megtörölte az arcát.   
  
Harry leült a hatalmas fotelbe, és megvárta, amíg Hagrid leveszi a sípoló teát. Aztán önt neki, majd odanyújtja a süteményekkel együtt.  
  
– Köszönöm, Hagrid – mondta halkan Harry.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry, de nem maradhatsz sokáig – közölte a félóriás –, mert az igazgató megbízott egy bizonyos feladattal.  
  
Harry erre csak legyintett egyet.  
  
– Semmi baj… én sem maradhatok sokáig – morogta.  
  
– Halottam ám róla, hogy Pitonhoz kerültél – mondta mosolyogva Hagrid. – Tegnap közölték a gyűlésen.  
  
– Remek – dühöngött Harry. – Gondolom, a gyűléseken is én vagyok a téma.  
  
Hagrid elvett egy süteményt a tányérról.  
  
– Nem mindig. De a mostani súlyos helyzet miatt, a te védelmed is fontos… Hoppá. Megint kikotyogtam valamit. Harry, tartsd észben, hogy Piton jó ember, nem olyan gonosz, mint amilyennek látjátok nap, mint nap.  
  
Harry erre nem mondott semmit, csak kortyolt a teájából.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
  
Tulajdonképpen azt eltekintve, hogy minden áldott délután egyre több tanulnivaló várta, egész tűrhető volt az élet a picében. Pitonnal nem is igen találkozott, csak az étkezések alkalmával, az idegesítő Trenus pedig mindig ott volt vele. Sőt, néha még a tanulnivalóban is segített.  
  
Az októberből november lett, a rideg pince pedig békés otthon, amiről sosem képzelte, hogy valaha is megtörténhet. Piton meg… egész elviselhető volt. Habár ez lehet annak a számlájára volt írandó, hogy estére már annyira elfáradt, hogy még a gúnyolódástól is elment a kedve.  
  
Minden áldott nap lement Hagridhoz, legtöbbször nála reggelizett, aztán menetrend szerint ment a gyengélkedőre, hogy meglátogassa a barátait. Délután tanult, estefelé pedig olvasgatott a kandallónál.   
  
Most is ezt tette, és várta, hogy Piton megérkezzen, majd együtt vacsorázzanak. Azt vette észre magán, hogy már szó szerint hiányzik neki, hogy a tanár piszkálja őt.   
  
De Piton nem jött, pedig már elmúlt hét óra. Sőt nem is látta ma, csak délután a laborban…  
  
CSATT!  
  
Harry ijedten kapott a könyv után, amit majdnem kiejtett a kezéből. Egy tucatnyi csörömpölő hang hallatszott, mint mikor egy csomó üveg összetörik. Trenus is összerezzent mellette.  
  
– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte döbbenten Harry.  
  
– Azt hiszem, a laborból jött – állapította meg Trenus, és odébb lebegett a kis asztalon, hogy Harry le tudja tenni a könyvet.  
  
– Akkor megnézem, mi volt az – mondta végül, és felállt a kanapéról.  
  
– Szerintem jobb lenne, ha itt maradnál.  
  
Harry nem figyelt már Trenusra, a kis folyosó felé igyekezett, majd ahol a labor lehetett, benyitott. A látvány teljesen odaszögezte. Piton mindkét kezével megragadta az asztalon lévő maradék bájitalokat, és mindet egy kíméletlen mozdulattal lesöpörte, amik aztán mind a falhoz vágódtak, és széttörtek.  
  
Mellette már volt egy tucat ilyen törött üveg, mindenféle hozzávalókkal együtt szétszórva a földön. Piton háttal neki mindkét kezével megtámaszkodott az asztal szélében, és úgy tűnt, próbál megnyugodni.  
  
– Mit szeretnél, Potter? – kérdezte mély, rideg hangon.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és próbálta magát minél jobban összehúzni.  
  
– Én csak… én… megijedtem, mikor hallottam, hogy összetört valami – bökte ki végül, aztán rettegve kérdezte meg: – Tanár úr… történt valami?  
  
Piton egy darabig volt, de még mindig nem fordult meg, úgy közölte:   
  
– Van már halálos áldozat.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem is tudott levegőt venni, egészen a falig hátrált, és megtámaszkodott.  
  
– Ki az…? – kérdezte halkan, tartva a választól, mire Piton végre megfordult.  
  
– Nem ismered őket, három felnőtt, az első fertőzöttek közül – mondta halkabban, és megtámaszkodott az asztalban.  
  
– Jaj ne… ez az jelenti… – nyögte halkan Harry. – Hogy előbb–utóbb… ne inkább nem is akarok rá gondolni…  
  
A bájitalmester egy darabig nézte őt, aztán odament hozzá, majd mindkét kezével megragadta a vállát.  
  
– Potter, figyelj rám! Ezeknek az embereknek csupán gyengébb volt a szervezetük, tehát nem úgy reagáltak az ideiglenes szérumra, mint kellett volna! – mondta nyomatékosan, aztán halkabban hozzátette: – A barátaid ellenben jól reagálnak rá, nem fog súlyosabb dolog történni.  
  
Harry szomorúan nézett fel tanárára.  
  
– Ezt most miért mondja nekem? – kérdezte halkan. – Nem vagyok már kisgyerek, el tudom viselni a rossz híreket. – Aztán mikor jobban megnézte a tanár arcát felfedezett valami mást is. – Valamit nem mond el nekem.  
  
Piton elengedte őt, és megigazította a köpenyét.  
  
– Valóban – vallotta be halkan, és aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, mint aki szörnyű bejelentésre készül. – Nemrég értesítettek arról, hogy megbetegedett Longbottom és Finnigan is.  
  
– Jaj ne… – motyogta Harry, és szinte érezte, ahogy a lába alól kimegy a talaj, és szédülni kezd a bejelentés hallatán. – Miért nem mondta már el korábban?  
  
A bájitalmester megragadta a karját, mint aki attól tart, hogy összeesik.  
  
– Talán azért, hogy megkíméljelek a rossz hírektől.  
  
– Igazán együtt érző – morogta Harry, és megpróbálta kihúzni a kezét, de a tanár nem engedte. – Hagyjon, egyedül is el tudok menni aludni.  
  
– Azt kétlem – mondta Piton, és elindult vele a szobája felé. – Annyi szomorú hír érte, hogy komolyan csodálkozom rajta, hogy lelkileg még ép. Most pedig akár tetszik, akár nem, elkísérem aludni.  
  
Harry inkább nem tiltakozott, hiszem Piton ezerszer erősebb volt nála, és most már energiája sem volt tiltakozni. Mikor odaértek, segített neki ledőlni az ágyra, és betakarni.  
  
– Nem kell velem úgy viselkedni, mint egy kisgyerekkel – morogta Harry, és dühösen az oldalára fordult, miközben Piton leült mellé az ágyra. Az egész annyira otthonos volt, és nem jellemző Pitonra, hogy teljesen elcsodálkozott tanára viselkedésén.  
  
– Nem, inkább úgy, mint aki nem hagyja, hogy lelkileg összetörj – közölte Piton hidegen, és elővette a pálcáját.  
  
Harry szomorúan maga elé meredt, miközben szorosan megmarkolta a takarója végét.  
  
– Miért nem én? – kérdezte suttogva. – Már rég betegnek kellene lennem… de nem… Szépen lassan mindenki elfogy mellőlem, az összes barátom meghal…  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá hangosan Piton, mire ő csodálkozva fordult a hátára. – Fejezd be az önmarcangolást végre! – Azzal a pálcájával az ajtó felé mutatott. – _Invito_ álomital!  
  
– Na nem! – tiltakozott Harry. – Nem vagyok hajlandó meginni!  
  
A bájitalmester felhúzta a szemöldökét, és elkapta az időközben berepülő serleget.  
  
– Nem? – kérdezte fenyegetően. – Akkor elkábítalak, és leöntöm a torkodon. Melyik a jobb?  
  
– Egyik sem! – mondta dühösen Harry, és elfordult tőle. – El tudok így is aludni, csak hagyjon már egyedül!  
  
– Nyugodt alvásra van szükséged! Eddig még elnéztem, és vártam, hogy mikor veszed a fáradtságot, hogy segítséget kérj, de neeem. Minek is azt? – dühöngött Piton. – Itt az ideje, hogy végre rendesen kipihend magad, és ne álmodj rosszakat!  
  
– Valahogy nem áll magának jól az aggódó szülő szerep – gúnyolódott Harry.  
  
– Ha nem is áll jól nekem, velem élsz, és rám vagy bízva, tehát azt teszed, amit én jónak látok! – vágott vissza Piton, aztán oda tartotta a serleget. – Gyerünk, idd meg.  
  
– Nem.  
  
Harry mostanában alig álmodott rosszat, akkor meg mi a fenének erőltet bele egy bájitalt?!  
  
– Nos, rendben – folytatta Piton, és Harryt egy pillanat alatt felültette. A kezébe adta a bájitalt, és a szeme szikrázott a dühtől. – Gyerünk! Az utolsó cseppig!  
  
Harry kelletlenül elvette tőle a kelyhet, és már két korty után érezte, hogy elnehezedik a feje.  
  
– Mindet.  
  
Harry még nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy ébren megigya a maradékot, ami végül sikerült is. A következő pillanatban azonban már úrrá lett rajta az álmosság, aztán halványan még érzékelte, ahogy Piton elveszi a kezéből a kelyhet, leengedi, és betakarja.  
  
Még mielőtt teljesen elaludt volna, hallotta, ahogy Piton ennyit mond:  
  
– Trenus, kérlek, töltsd az éjszakát Harry mellett. Ha valami baj van, a laborban leszek.  
  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Furcsa volt úgy felébredni reggel, hogy teljesen kipihentnek érezte magát. Álmosan körbenézett, és közvetlen maga mellett az éjjeliszekrényen megpillantotta Trenust.  
  
– Jó reggelt, úrfi.  
  
– Jó reggelt… – suttogta Harry álmosan. Kipihentnek ugyan kipihent volt, de nagyon álmos is. – Mennyi az idő?  
  
– Azt hiszem, nemrég múlt el dél.  
  
Harry hirtelen felpattant az ágyból.  
  
– Már dél?! – Gyorsan végignézett magán, és rájött, hogy abban a ruhában van, amiben tegnap volt. – Még le is kell tusolnom, így nem mehetek Hagridhoz!  
  
– Héé! Nyugi! – próbált közbeszólni Trenus. – Perselus már odaszólt Hagridnak, hogy ma nem mész hozzá látogatóba.  
  
Harry erre teljesen megdermedt félúton, kezében a törölközőjével.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezett rá csodálkozva. – Ezt nem hiszem el! Pitonnak mindenáron az a célja, hogy itt tartson?!  
  
Trenus időközben ellebegett az éjjeliszekrényről az ajtó felé.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem. Egyszerűen elintézte, hogy végre kipihend magad! – mondta indulatosan a gyertya, miközben félúton meggondolta magát, és Harry elé lebegett. – Nem látod Harry? Perselus aggódik miattad, mert tudja, hogy nem vagy jól!  
  
Harry majd’ felrobbant a tudálékos gyertya szavaitól.  
  
– De jól vagyok! – sziszegte dühösen.  
  
Trenus erre fenyegetően az arcához lebegett.  
  
– Egy frászt vagy jól! – szidta meg. – Teljesen magadba zárkózol. Sirius halála óta meg végképp! Minden este rémálmaid voltak, egészen addig, amíg tegnap Perselus beléd nem erőltette a bájitalt!  
  
– Hagyjál – mondta Harry, és otthagyta a minden lében kanál Trenust, majd dühösen bevágta maga után a fürdőszoba ajtót.  
  
Miután letusolt, bement a szobába, és Trenust még mindig ott találta.  
  
– Nincs jobb dolgod?  
  
– Egy gyertyának szerinted? – kérdezett vissza szemtelenül Trenus, és nem mozdult. – Perselus azt üzeni, hogy ha felkeltél, akkor menj a laborba. Ott vár rád.  
  
Harry erre csak morgott valamit, aztán felvett egy vastagabb pulóvert, és elindult a laborba.  
  
Pitont valóban ott találta, igaz, immár mindenféle romok nélkül, ahogy éppen a kezében tartott két üvegcsét nézi, hogy összehasonlítsa őket.  
  
– Jó reggelt – mondta, mikor levette a tekintetét róluk.  
  
– Magának hála, nem – morogta Harry, és leült az oldalt található asztal melletti székre. Az asztalt beborították a lexikonok, és mindenféle pergamenek.  
  
Piton eközben beleöntötte az üstbe a két hozzávalót, aztán félreállt, hogy a kiszálló füstöt elkerülje.  
  
– Netán nem érzed jól magad?   
  
Harry álmosan felpillantott.  
  
– Nem – dünnyögte. – Csak piszkosul álmos vagyok!  
  
A bájitalmester arcán kaján vigyor terült el.  
  
– Talán, mert egy kicsit túladagoltam – közölte, aztán lefedte az üstöt, és odament hozzá. Egyik kezével megtámaszkodott az asztalban, a másikat pedig csípőre tette. – Esetleg kifejtenéd bővebben, hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry vádlón meredt Pitonra.  
  
– Miféle kérdések ezek? – csattant fel dühösen. – Semmi bajom sincs! Nem remeg a kezem, nem vagyok lázas! És nincsenek látomásaim sem, hiába gondolja azt, hogy én lassabban betegszem meg!  
  
Piton csodálkozva összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– A rémálmaidról sem beszéltél.  
  
– Mert azok nem magára tartoznak, hogy… – itt hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor rájött, hogy majdnem elmondta, miről szólnak az álmai.  
  
– Nem, nem tartoznak rám. De az, hogy mennyire szenvedsz, az már igen. Nem gondolod? – faggatózott tovább Piton. – Bevallom, teljesen félreismertelek, mert te egészen más arcot mutatsz a külvilágnak, mint amilyen valójában vagy.  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve meredt a tanárra.  
  
– Én mindig ilyen voltam – mondta védekezően. – Csak maga nem vette észre.  
  
– Lehet. – Piton aztán elengedte az asztalt, és intett a fejével. – Gyere, meg kell, hogy nézzelek közelebbről.   
  
Harry vonakodva felállt a székről, és megállt Pitonnal szemben.  
  
– Most arra céloz, hogy én miért nem vagyok beteg? – kérdezte kíváncsian, mire Piton bólintott.  
  
Két kezével megfogta az arcát, összeszűkült szemmel jobban megnézte.  
  
– Még csak sápadt sem vagy – állapította meg meglepődve, aztán jobb kezével lehúzta a fiú szemhéját. – Semmi jele még csak annak sem, hogy megkaptad.  
  
– Pedig ott voltam, mikor az első megbetegedés történt – mondta halkan Harry.  
  
– Tudom. – Piton aztán mindkét kezével megtapogatta a nyakát, gondosan megnézve a nyirokcsomókat is. Harrynek kezdett olyan érzése lenni, hogy a férfi valószínűleg nem csak a bájitalokhoz ért. – Tartsd ki a kezed.  
  
Harry engedelmesen kinyújtotta a kezét, de az egyáltalán nem remegett.  
  
– Tanár úr, ez mit jelent? – kérdezte egy idő után Harry. – Én miért nem vagyok beteg?  
  
– Nem tudom, de mindjárt utánajárunk – közölte Piton, és az asztalhoz lépett. – Gyere ide.  
  
Harry bátran odalépett, de mikor meglátta a tűt Piton kezében ijedten hátrahőkölt.  
  
– Kéne pár csepp vér tőled – mondta felemelt szemöldökkel a bájitalmester. – Nem fog fájni.  
  
Harry szemrehányóan oda tartotta az ujját.  
  
– Tudom, csak ne ijesztgessen… nem vagyok jó véleménnyel a tűkről… au! – jajdult fel, mikor Piton megszúrta, és egy üvegcsében felfogott egy pár csepp vért. – Nem fog fájni, mi?  
  
– Ennél még fájdalmasabb dolgokat is átéltél már – mondta sóhajtva Piton. – Nem?  
  
– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ezt még fogom hallani magától egy párszor – ásított Harry, miközben figyelte, ahogy Piton gondosan belecsepegtet a fortyogó főzetbe a véréből.   
  
Piton elfordult, hogy a többi vércseppet tartalmazó üvegcsét a másik dolgozóasztalra tegye. Harry eközben a bájitalhoz lépett, hogy jobban megnézze, mi történik, ahogy beleesett a vércsepp. A főzet először nem művelt semmi különöset, de aztán…  
  
– Tanár úr, ennek nem kéne…  
  
– Potter, vigyázz! – szólt rá hirtelen Piton, megragadta őt, aztán elhúzta a bájital közeléből. Egészen a terem másik végébe sietett, miközben Harryt jóformán a falhoz nyomta, védve az elkerülhetetlentől.   
  
Épp jókor: a bájital hirtelen kirobbant, és egészen a plafonig fröcskölt, Harry még a fülén is érezte a forró gőznek a szelét, ahogyan az önállóvá vált bájital szétfolyt.  
  
Piton aztán elengedte őt, és mindketten megfordultak a bájital irányába. A bájitalmester felszisszent, ahogy végignézett a rongáláson, amit a kifolyó főzet okozott.  
  
– Ta… tanár úr… ez most mit jelent? – nyögte Harry rémülten. Nem kellett sok gondolkodás, hogy rájöjjön, az ő vére indította be a reakciót.  
  
– Bármi is volt… – mondta Piton vontatottan, ahogy közelebbről megnézte a füstölgő üstöt, és felemelte –, köze van a te véredhez… pontosabban ahhoz, _ami a véredben van._  
  
Harry rémülten nyelt egyet.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Piton még napokkal később sem tudott magyarázattal szolgálni azzal, vajon mi történhetett. De azt közölte vele, hogy amint visszajön Hagridtól minden kerülő nélkül térjen vissza a lakosztályába, mert egyedül veszélyes kint kószálnia.  
  
Teljesen kitért a téma elől, de Harry tudta, hogy nem akart okot adni Piton arra mennyire feltűnt már másnak is, hogy ő nem beteg, és a vére fontos lehet…  
  
Harry nem is késlekedett Hagridtól visszafelé menet, végig pálcájával a kezében haladt végig az elhagyatott folyosón, le a pince felé. Épp az egyik vécénél haladt el, mikor furcsa hangot hallott…. Olyat, mint mikor lehúzzák a vécét.  
  
Aztán… fel sem fogta, mi történik: ahogy a vécé felé indult félúton megtorpant, mikor a hang egyre hangosabb lett. Immár egy vízeséshez hasonlított, és Harry rettegve nézett a folyosó túlsó végébe, ahonnét ezt a furcsa egyre hangosabb robajt hallotta.  
  
  
Pár perc multán aztán megjelent a hang eredete… Harry sosem gondolta, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet: a folyosó túlsó végén víz kezdett befelé áramlani, de nem ám kis patakban, hanem legalább fél méteres magasságban…  
  
Harry bizonytalanul lépett hátra, mikor meglátta a víztömeget, ahogy közeledik feléje.  
  
– Úristen! – nyögte halkan, ahogyan rájött, ez egyáltalán nem a vécéből jövő víz.  
  
Mégis hogy a fenébe törhet ide be víz? Meg egyáltalán, milyen víz ez…? A közelben egyedül csak a roxforti tó van, az nem lehetett…  
  
Piton biztos nem volt a közelben, mert mesélte, hogy pont ma fogják a betegeket elszállítani a Szent Mungóba, és az iskolát végleg bezárják… el kell hoznia Piton munkáját, nem hagyhatja, hogy elázzon!  
  
Gyorsan folytatta az útját a pince felé, miközben a víz utolérte, és ellepte derékig.  
  
– Jézusom, de hideg…   
  
Mikor már leért Piton folyosójára, ott már egészen a mellkasáig ért a víz, és vacogott, annyira fázott. Kellett egy–két perc, mire be tudott jutni Piton lakosztályába, de végül sikerült.  
  
Bent már szinte minden víz alatt volt.  
  
– Tre… Trenus! – kiáltott fel Harry, mikor eszébe jutott a lökött gyertya.  
  
Nem várta meg a választ, rohant be a laborba, és szétnézett mit tud megmenteni a víztől. Berontott a raktárba, ahol talált egy aránylag nagy ládát. Nagy nehezen kiráncigálta, feltette az asztalra, amit még nem igen lepett el a víz, és gyorsan elkezdte belehajigálni amit az asztalon talált.  
  
Épp időben: a víz pont elérte az asztalt is, és azt is ellepte. Légmentesen lezárta a ládát, aztán a talárjába tette a pálcáját, és kirontott az előszobába.  
  
– De jó, hogy itt van úrfi! – mondta a lebegő gyertya közvetlen az ajtóban.  
  
Harry két kézzel húzta oda a ládát a bejárati ajtóhoz, és megállt előtte.  
  
– Te esküszöm, nem vagy normális! – kiáltott rá a gyertyára. – Nem látod… hogy pillanatokon… belül ellep mindent a víz?!  
  
Már alig tudott beszélni annyira vacogott.   
  
– Vártam, hogy lejöjjön értem valaki… azt hittem, Perselus hamar itt lesz!  
  
– Hát tévedtél! – azzal megragadta a gyertyát a száránál. – Most pedig gyerünk, pucoljunk innét!  
  
Lehajolt a ládáért, hogy fél kézzel elhúzza az ajtóig, és onnét varázslattal hozza ki, de egy fenyegető hang megállította:  
  
– Na, engedd el azt a ládát, Potter. Aztán emeld fel a két kezed, úgy hogy lássam!  
  
Harry hirtelen megdermedt, és óvatosan félig megfordult a hang irányába. Malfoy ott állt az ajtóban nem messze tőle, a pálcáját rászegezve. Harry már átkozta a percet, mikor nyitva hagyta az ajtót. Csurom vizes volt ő is, de arcán diadalmas mosolyt ült.  
  
– Tedd le azt a gyertyát is, vagy mit.  
  
Elegánsan elővette a pálcáját, Harrynek sem kellett több: végig sem gondolta, mit tesz. Hirtelen megfordította a gyertyát a kezében, és talpazatával akkorát sózott Malfoy fejére, hogy az egy üvöltéssel elterült a vízben.  
  
– Bocs, Trenus…  
  
– Azt hiszem, szédülök – nyögte a gyertya.  
  
– Már mondtam, hogy bocsánat – mondta Harry, és immár gyorsan elővette a pálcáját, majd rámutatott a ládára. – Mobilicorpus!  
  
A láda felemelkedett és elindult előtte, Harry pedig már épp elhagyta volna a lakosztályt, mikor…  
  
– _Stupor!_ – hallotta a háta mögött az átkot, és félre akart ugrani, de ekkora vízben nem igazán sikerült, így egy elegáns eldőlést mutatott be. Az átok az ajtó melletti szekrénybe csapódik.   
  
– Harry vigyázz! – hallotta Trenus figyelmeztetését, de már késő volt.  
  
A szekrény teljes súlyával felé dőlt, ő pedig nem volt elég gyors az egyre magasodó vízben: ráesett a lábára, és a vízbe taszította. Próbálta magáról leszedni, de sehogy sem ment. Malfoy egy varázslattal arrébb lökte Trenust, aki egy hátborzongató koppanással esett neki a falnak. Aztán odament a fiúhoz, és fenyegetően megvillantotta a fogait, a talárjából pedig előhúzott egy tőrt.  
  
– Nocsak, nocsak… még sem vagy te olyan szerencsés, mint hiszed. A Sötét Nagyúr úgy döntött, hogy a véred jelen pillanatban fontosabb, és te magad másodlagos vagy számára. Tudod Potter, ha már választani kell, akkor inkább a hatalom, mint a te silány életed. Hisz előbb–utóbb úgyis megölne… – itt közelebb hajolt az arcához. – De tudod milyen megtiszteltetésben részesülhetek? Olyanban, hogy bármilyen módon végezhetek veled, ahogy nekem tetszik.  
  
Vigyorgott, aztán lehajolt hozzá, és megragadta a karját, majd egy mély vágást ejtett rajta. Harry felordított a fájdalomtól, ahogy a penge végig hasította a bőrét. – Ordíts csak, úgy sem hallja senki… hiszen gondoskodtunk arról, hogy mindenki el legyen foglalva a menthető dolgokkal. Hát igen. Dumbledore nem lehet ott mindig, ahol kéne… És most nincsenek itt diákok sem.   
  
Harry teljesen megborzongott, ahogy a forró vére végigcsurgott a hideg karján.   
  
– Maga szemétláda… úgy sem fogja ezt megúszni… – nyögte rekedt hangon, a férfi pedig egy erősebb mozdulattal lefogta. – Mi köze lenne ehhez… a diákoknak?  
  
– Ó, hát nem tudtad? Dumbledore nem olyan hatalmas, hogy egy iskolást védjen – nevetett fel hangosan. – Mindig ahány diák tartózkodik az iskolában, akkora a védelem… hát igen. Dumbledore sosem számolt be róla, hogy a diákok varázserejét is felhasználja a védelmük érdekében? Áh, hagyjuk…   
  
Azzal előhúzott egy nagyobb üvegcsét, és odatartotta a seb alá, ahová aztán belefojt a fiú vére. Harry ráharapott a szájára, hogy visszafojtsa a fájdalmas nyögését, ahogyan Malfoy még meg is szorította a karját, hogy minél több vércseppet fogjon föl.  
  
A vízszint közben egyre jobban kezdett emelkedni, és immár elérte a nyakát. Iszonyatosan hideg volt, azt hitte, megfagy.   
  
– Így ni. Igazán lekötelezel, Potter – aztán bedugaszolta az üvegcsét, és eltette. Ártatlanul körülnézett. – A fenébe is, senki sem fog innen kihúzni, milyen drámai. És ha most megbocsátasz…   
  
Azzal el is hagyta a lakosztályt, Harry pedig ott maradt egyedül a jéghideg vízben.  
  
– Tren…trenus… – szólongatta erőtlenül a gyertyát, bár nem tudta hová eshetett, de semmilyen válasz nem érkezett.  
  
A vízszint vészesen magasodott, de ő sehogyan sem bírta magát kihúzni, hiába küzdött. A pálcáját sem érte el, de mit ért volna vele, hisz mindjárt a víz alatt van…  
  
Pillanatok alatt elérte az arcát is, próbált nyújtózkodni, de nem bírt levegőt kapni, szomorúan kellett belátnia, hogy most meg fogja tapasztalni a fulladás általi halált…  
  
Vett még egy utolsó levegőt, aztán teljesen ellepte a víz. Nem bírta tovább, és nyelni kezdte a vizet, azt remélve, hogy valaki kihúzza…   
  
… de nem így történt.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
– Harry, az Istenért lélegezz! – kiáltott rá egy hang, ő pedig nem maradt tovább a sötétségben, hirtelen levegő után kapott, valaki oldalra fordította, míg szüntelenül köhögött, hogy megszabaduljon a tüdejében lévő víztől.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és megismerte az előtte térdelő alakot.   
  
– Tan… tan… úr – szörnyen rázta a hideg, és alig tudott beszélni a gyengeségtől. – Malfoy… itt volt Mal…  
  
– Tudom, Harry – mondta nyugodtan Piton, és egy szakadt takaróval körbecsavarta. – Maradj nyugton, mindjárt elviszlek innét egy biztonságos helyre.  
  
Harry felismerte az egyik roxforti folyosót, érezte a háta alatt, hogy itt is víz van. Nem lehettek messze a pincétől.  
  
– Megvág… ta a karom… at – már annyira vacogott, hogy nem lehetett érteni, mit mond. – És vett tő… lem vért… – Ásított egyet, és lehunyta a szemét. Alszik egy kicsit, aztán majd elmond mindent Pitonnak… – Nagyon… ál… mos vagyok…  
  
Piton erősen megrázta.  
  
– Harry! Figyelj a hangomra! Nem aludhatsz el!  
  
– Sajn… álom tanár… úr, de nagy…on álmos vagy…ok – közölte vacogó fogakkal.  
  
– Harry! Maradj ébren! – mondta hangosabban Piton, de Harry hagyta, hogy végre magával rántsa a mérhetetlen álmosság, és sötétség, hogy többé ne fázzon ennyire.


	5. Otthon, édes otthon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry egy számára ismerős helyen ébred fel, és később pedig találkozik egy gyógyítóval, aki régen Mr. Weasley felelős gyógyítója volt. Aztán pedig egy régi ismerős is betoppan, és mikor végre úgy érzné, minden rendben van, a világ megint fordul egyet egy szomorú hír miatt...

Harry mikor legközelebb magához tért, nem nyitotta ki a szemét, olyan jól esett neki az, ahogyan az oldalán feküdt, félig ülő helyzetben nekitámaszkodva egy jó meleg párnának. Érezte, hogy meg sem tud mozdulni, annyira körbeborították meleg takarókkal, egészen a nyakáig. Jó érzés volt, hogy egyáltalán nem fázott. Még egy kicsit melege is volt, de kellemesen, leszámítva a vele társuló fáradtságot.  
  
Végül kinyitotta a szemét, és egy perc alatt felismerte hol van: a régi kopottas falak, az ósdi szekrények: a Grimmauld téri ház egyik nappalijában volt.  
  
Közvetlen előtte az éjjeliszekrényen egy gyertya fénye pislákolt.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy akkorát odasóztam veled Malfoynak – mondta rekedten Harry, és rájött, hogy alig van hangja, így aztán suttogva folytatta: – Tényleg sajnálom.  
  
– Semmi gond – felelte Trenus. – A fő, hogy életben vagy, és Perselus épp időben érkezett. Pihenj még úrfi.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, és úgy gondolta, hogy ez remek ötlet. Szörnyen kimerült volt. A karja nem fájt, valószínű begyógyították. Meg akarta volna nézni, de nem sikerült, mert valaki annyira szorosan körbetekerte vastag pokrócokkal, hogy esélye sem lett volna megmozdulni – jobb is volt így.  
  
Melegen tartotta, és olyan jó érzés is volt hallgatni a kandalló tüzét, ahogy pattognak benne a szikrák. Már majdnem visszaaludt, mikor hallotta, ahogy nyílik az ajtó, és valaki hangosan veszekszik a távolban.  
  
– Persze, nehogy bemeséljétek nekem, hogy még csak nem is sejtettétek, mi módon fognak támadni?  
  
– Perselus…  
  
– Hagyjuk ezt az egészet, Alastor. Albus nem sokára visszatér, és megvitatjuk ezt a dolgot. A lényeg, hogy mindenki biztonságban van, és Potter is túlélte. – Léptek, amint távolodnak, aztán üvegcsörömpölés. – Lupinnak meg szóljatok oda, hogy itt vagyunk, és nincs semmi baj.   
  
– Természetesen… majd később beszélünk.  
  
Végre újra csend… már kezdett hasogató lenni ez a hangos beszéd. Hallotta, hogy valaki bejön, és igyekszik minél halkabban pakolni.  
  
– Trenus, magához tért már? – hallotta egy kis idővel később Piton hangját.  
  
– Ébren vagyok – előzte meg Harry Trenust, és álmosan kinyitotta a szemét. – De majdnem visszaaludtam.  
  
Piton eközben csodálkozva megfordult, aztán pedig leült mellé az ágyra kezében egy gőzölgő bögrével.  
  
– Félig meddig eszméletlen voltál, így a gyomrodba kellett varázsolnom a Melegítő bájitalt – közölte, aztán hirtelen átváltott tanári stílusba. – Potter… még is hogy gondoltad, hogy visszamész, mikor láttad, hogy lassan minden víz alá kerül?  
  
– Hogy aztán kárba vesszen az elmúlt napok kutatása? – kérdezett vissza rekedten Harry, aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott a láda. – Ugye a ládának nem lett semmi baja?  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Nem lett semmi… baja – mondta vontatottan. – Valahogy mindig okozol nekem meglepetéseket, Harry. Azért mentél vissza, hogy az eddig elért eredményeket megmentsd?  
  
Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott a tanár arckifejezésén, na és a keresztneve használatán.  
  
– Igen, azért… és hogy Trenust elhozzam.  
A bájitalmester erre csak semmitmondóan megrázta a fejét, aztán odanyújtotta a szájához a bögrét. – Legalább a felét meg kéne innod, jót tesz.  
  
– Biztosan nem méreg? – viccelődött Harry, de Piton komor arckifejezése láttán abbahagyta a vigyorgást.  
  
Engedelmesen megitta a meleg teát; legalábbis az ízéből úgy tűnt az. Hasonló volt ahhoz, amivel Hagrid kínálta mindig. Mikor a felét megitta, Piton elvette előle a bögrét.  
  
– Miközben az az áldott jó griffendéles lelked megpróbálta megmenteni a menthetőt, összeszedett egy remek kis megfázást – világosította fel a tanár gúnyosan. – Egy darabig remélem, nyugton tudsz maradni.  
  
Harry ásított egyet, és visszadőlt a párnára, ami olyan érzés volt, mintha eldőlt volna egy fotelban.  
  
– Mindenkit átszállítottak a Szent Mungóba? – jutottak eszébe a barátai.  
  
A bájitalmester letette a bögrét Trenus mellé.  
  
– Igen, mindenkit sikerült átvinnünk – felelt készségesen, ami furcsa volt Harrynek. – Roxfort is lassan, hogy is mondjam… vízmentes lesz.  
  
– Rend… – akarta mondani Harry, de egy köhögésbe fulladt az egész.  
  
– Talán jobb lenne, ha mind meginnád – javasolta Piton, és újra odatartott a bögrét.  
  
Harry kimerülten lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Már nem bírok többet inni… inkább aludnék – suttogta, és egy kicsit megpróbált megmozdulni, hogy ne zsibbadjon annyira a lába. Végül aztán sikerült is valahogy kényelmesebben ülnie.   
  
– Már épp javasolni akartam – hallotta Piton hangját, aztán érezte, ahogy még egy takarót terít rá. – Mint mondtam, rendesen meghűltél, és még a lázad sem ment le. Amit adtam, attól majd jobban leszel. Folyamatosan melegíteni kell a szervezeted, hogy rendbe jöjj. Nemsokára itt lesz Hippocrates, és majd ő is megvizsgál.  
  
Harry fél szemét kinyitotta, és elmosolyodott.  
  
– Hát igen, a Fiú, Aki Ismét Túlélte. – Újabb köhögés.  
  
– Talán a Fiú, Aki Nem él Túl Egy Meghűlést Sem, ha nem pihen végre – mondta fagyosan Piton. – Később még visszanézek, megtudni, hogy érzed magad, Potter.  
  
– A Harryzés jobban állt magának – motyogta Harry. – De nem baj, végül is kibírom, ha megint olyan undok lesz…  
  
– Aludj már, Harry.  
  
Harry még egyszer elmosolyodott, aztán végül elaludt.  
  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor legközelebb felébredt, teljesen jól érezte magát, és szabályosan melege volt. Kíváncsian kinyitotta a szemét, hátha ott van Piton, de nem volt. Helyette egy kócos hajú, középkorú férfi ült az ágy mellett egy széken, aki most elmosolyodott.  
  
– Áh, felébredtél végre, Harry – lelkendezett, aztán segített neki felülni.  
  
– Ki is szabadítana? – nyögte Harry, miközben próbált kibújni a pokrócokból, kevés sikerrel.  
  
– Természetesen.  
  
Azzal egy pillanat alatt leszedte a takarók egy részét, majd a legalsót rajta hagyta, és gyengéden visszanyomta az ágyra.  
  
– Persze ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy felkelhetsz.  
  
Harry gyanakodva nézte meg jobban a férfit.  
  
– Maga kicsoda?   
  
A férfi halkan felnevetett, aztán odanyújtotta a kezét, amit Harry elfogadott.  
  
– Hippocrates Smethwyck – mutatkozott be, aztán lazán hátradőlt a székben, és összefonta a karjait maga előtt.  
  
Harry megigazította maga körül a takarót, aztán a háta mögött is a párnát.  
  
– Emlékszem már… maga volt Mr. Weasley felelős gyógyítója – jutott eszébe végül.  
  
– Úgy van – bólintott a férfi, aztán előredőlt, és megpaskolta a fiú kezét. – És immár a te gyógyítód is.  
  
– De én még nem…  
  
– Ne felejtsd el, most is beteg vagy, csak éppen máshogy… – fejezte be a mondatot Hippocrates, végül felállt a székről. – Nagyon megfáztál, és majdnem meg is fulladtál. Szerencséd, hogy Perselus időben érkezett, és az ő gondos ápolásának köszönheted, hogy életben vagy. Az elkövetkező időben én is itt maradok a főhadiszálláson, hogy megpróbáljunk Perselusszal rájönni a megoldásra a te segítségeddel. Na, hagylak pihenni, csak megnéztem, hogy jobban vagy–e. Most vissza kell sietnem a Szent Mungóba.  
  
Harry erre megint dühös lett. Ez nem a gyengélkedő, de akkor is…  
  
– De már teljesen jól érzem magam – tiltakozott, amitől a férfi mosolya még szélesebb lett.   
  
– Ó igen, hallottam már Perselustól, milyen makacs vagy. Pihenned kell, Harry.  
  
Azzal távozott is a szobából, mire a fiú duzzogva oldalra fordult. Legalább is addig, amíg a lépéseket hallotta.  
  
– _Hallottam Perselustól, milyen makacs vagy_ – visszhangozta dühösen, miközben felült az ágyban. – Egy frászt fogok továbbra is ágyban maradni, mikor tőlem függ mások élete.   
  
– Szerintem jobb lenne, ha a bölcsebbekre hallgatnál – vetette oda Trenus, aki eddig végig csöndben volt, de most közbe kellett szólnia.  
  
– Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem fogok egyedül maradni ebben a házban tétlenül – folytatta Harry, aztán visszafordult Trenushoz. – Hol van Piton?  
  
– Perselus? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül a gyertya. – Szerinted, még is hol van? A laborban dolgozik.  
  
Harry még odament a ládájához, hogy lecserélje a pulcsiját a kedvencére, aztán lecsapta a fedelét, és a kilincs felé nyúlt.  
  
– Te nem jössz?   
  
– Minek? Azért, hogy aztán Perselustól kapjak, amiért nem bírtam rád vigyázni? – kérdezte dühösen Trenus. – Nem, itt maradok egyedül és alszok. Mert igen, a gyertyák is szoktak aludni!  
  
– Örülök neki – vágott vissza Harry, és becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Odakint nem látott senkit, sőt, természetellenesen nagy volt a csönd. Lement a lépcsőn, és úgy tippelt, hogy a labor valahol a ház hátsó részében lehetett: nem is tévedett, valóban az utolsó helyiség volt az, ahogy a tábla is hirdette.  
  
Egy pillanatra megállt, és azon gondolkodott, mit fog majd mondani Pitonnak, miért kelt fel… valahogy majd kimagyarázza a dolgot. Bekopogott, s meg sem várva a választ, benyitott.  
  
Piton épp az asztal mellett állt, és egy bájitalokkal teli tálca fölé hajolt, miközben valami lapot dugdosott a hozzá közelebb lévőbe. Mikor meghallotta, hogy az ajtó nyílik, felpillantott.  
  
Harry bátran odament az asztal túlsó feléhez, miközben Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem ágyban kéne lenned? – kérdezte szemrehányóan, aztán egy újabb papírdarabkát tett bele a következő bájitalba.   
  
– Nem, már teljesen jól vagyok – mondta eltökélten Harry, és szétnézett az asztalon. – Tudok valamit segíteni?  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel meredt rá, miközben letette a papírcsíkokat.  
  
– A bájitaljegyeidet ismerve, nem igazán tudnál – mondta gúnyosan, aztán a következő hasonló ilyen tálcához nyúlt. – Találkoztál Hippocratésszal?  
  
– Igen… mikor felébredtem, ott ült az ágy mellett.  
  
Harry nem nyúlt semmihez az asztalon, csak jobban megnézte a sarkon felhalmozott megannyi könyvet, köztük a jó pár vastag lexikont.  
  
– Gondolom, aztán visszament az ispotályba, mert nem köszönt el – morogta Piton, aztán jobban megnézte Harryt. – Komolyan nem tudsz segíteni, Potter.  
  
Harry erre csak lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Persze, már egy párszor a tudomásomra adta, hogy nem tudok az égvilágon semmit! – mondta dühösen, aztán a könyvekre mutatott. – Ezek átnézésében sem tudok segíteni?  
  
A bájitalmester otthagyta a tálcákat, aztán a könyvekért nyúlt.  
  
– Nos, nem bánom – egyezett bele végül, aztán felemelte az egész stócot –, de mindenképpen ott a kandalló mellett a karosszékemben ülve.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett oldalra. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy ez az úgynevezett labor milyen módon van berendezve: a szoba egyik felén a falak mentén végig polcok voltak különféle bájitalokkal megpakolva, mellette közvetlen a dolgozóasztal. A másik fele pedig, otthonosan berendezve: egy kisebb asztal tele bájitalszaklapokkal, pennákkal, pergamenekkel, közvetlen a kandalló mellett két kopottas karosszék társaságában.  
  
Piton eközben már letette az asztalra a könyveket, miután helyet csinált nekik a sok pergamen mellett.  
  
– Netán történt valami? – kérdezett rá, mikor ő még mindig nem mozdult.  
  
Harry erre csak megrázta a fejét, aztán követte Pitont, és leült a tűzhöz közelebbi helyre. Piton először odanyújtott egy pergament, és a legfelül lévő lexikont.  
  
– Az ezen a pergamenen felsorolt összetételeket kellene kikeresned ezekből a lexikonokból – magyarázta, amit Harry el is vett. – Azokkal a könyvjelzőkkel tudod megjelölni.  
  
– Az összes lexikonban kéne mind megkeresni őket? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, mire Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Te akartál segíteni.  
  
Igaz… megint a megmentési kényszere, ahogy Hermione mindig mondta. Csak most egy egész varázslótársadalomra nézve.  
  
Piton eközben visszatért a bájtaljaihoz, így Harry nem kérdezett többet, magához húzta az első kötetet, és nekilátott a munkának.  
  
Egy teljes óra telt el ilyen csendben, hogy sem Piton nem szólt hozzá, sem ő nem kérdezett semmit. Harry látta, hogy néha felé pillant, mint aki rá akar kérdezni valamire, amit végül nem tett meg. Harryn kábé ekkor lett úrrá az álmosság: kicsúszott a kezéből a könyv, ő pedig oldalra fordította a fejét, és mély álomba szenderült.  
  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
– Álomszuszék, ébresztő.  
  
Harry erre csak morgott valamit, és jobban összehúzta magán a meleg takarót, és jobban összekucorodott.   
  
– Harry… ébresztő.  
  
Kábé öt perc noszogatás után rájött, hogy a hang, amit hall, nagyon is ismerős. Kinyitotta a szemét, és álmosan felpillantott, hogy szembenézzen egy kedves mosollyal.  
  
– Remus! – mondta meglepetten, aztán ledobta magáról a takarót, és a férfi nyakába ugrott.   
  
– Na végre, már azt hittem, tényleg nem akarsz felébredni – nevetett fel Lupin, és viszonozta az ölelést. Harry szédelegve engedte el őt, és visszadőlt a fotelbe. – Azért lassan a testtel, még pihenned kell.  
  
– Nem is…  
  
– De igen – mondta nyomatékosan Lupin, és visszahúzta rá a takarót. Harry nem emlékezett rá, hogy betakarózott volna. Gyanakodva nézett a szoba másik végében álldogáló Pitonra. Lupin eközben az asztalhoz nyúlt egy gőzölgő bögréért. – Tudom Harry, hogy hajlamos vagy rá, hogy idő előtt felkelj, mikor nem kéne.  
  
Harry elvette tőle a bögrét, és a két keze közé fogta. Mikor belekortyolt csodálkozva tartotta el magától, majd belepillantott.  
  
– Gondoltam, ha már beszaladok, készítek neked egy bögre jó forró csokoládét – mondta mosolyogva Remus, és összefonta maga előtt a karját.  
  
Piton eközben két tálcával elhagyta a szobát, és halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Harrynek erre minden maradék jó kedve is elszállt.  
  
– Elmész?   
  
– Igen – bólintott Lupin. – Még este mindenképp vissza kell térnem a munkámhoz. Csak miután értesültem róla, hogy mi történt, eljöttem, hogy lássalak. Perselus szerint nem voltál valami jó bőrben. De ne aggódj, igyekszem majd meglátogatni téged, mikor az időm úgy engedi.  
  
– Azt hittem, te legalább itt maradsz a főhadiszálláson – mondta halkan Harry, és még egyszer a férfi mögé nézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, nem tért még vissza a bájitalmester. – Nem akarok itt maradni Pitonnal egyedül.  
  
Lupin leguggolt elé, hogy fejük egy magasságban legyen.  
  
– Perselus nagyon jó ember, csak nem tud túllátni a régi sérelmeken. Téged sosem ismert közelebbről, csak azt az oldaladat látta, amit az iskolában mindig mutattál – magyarázta kioktatóan. – Szerintem te is beismered, most, hogy már hosszabb ideje vele töltöd az idődet, mennyivel másabb ember ő is.  
  
– De… igen – vallotta be Harry kelletlenül.  
  
– Hát akkor? Ne búsulj, hogy nem leszek itt. Perselus is tud rólad gondoskodni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ő mentette meg az életedet.  
  
– Ne emlékeztess rá – morogta Harry halkan.  
  
Lupin szórakozottan megborzolta a fiú haját.  
  
– Legyél jó, és ne idegesítsd Perselust, nagyon sok dolga van.  
  
– Persze… vigyázz magadra, Remus.  
  
A férfi még egyszer rámosolygott, aztán otthagyta egyedül. Harry megitta a forró csokija maradékát, aztán folytatta a munkáját, miközben Piton is megérkezett egy csomó új üvegcsével.  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
A napok teltek, múltak, és nem történt semmi különös. Persze azt leszámítva, hogy akárhányszor kérdezett Harry arról a bizonyos árvízről, Piton egyáltalán nem volt hajlandó beszélni róla. De hogy miért, az rejtély maradt.  
  
Így hát kialakult a napi rend: reggeli egyedül, délelőtt kutatás, ebéd egyedül, kutatás délután… és vacsora Pitonnal, aki aztán újra visszatért a munkájához.  
  
Harry utálata már–már őszinte csodálatba ment át, ahogy figyelte nap, mint nap a férfit, miként dolgozik megállás nélkül azzal a főgyógyítóval.  
  
Végül is nem volt rossz a két férfi társasága, és úgy tűnt, a betegek száma sem gyarapodik olyan gyorsan, mint eddig, és több hallottról sem volt hír. Legalábbis Harry úgy hitte, amíg aztán nem indult le a konyhába valami harapnivalóért.  
  
Már épp a lépcsőkanyarban volt, mikor elfojtott beszélgetésre lett figyelmes. Már épp köhögni akart, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, de aztán megtorpant.  
  
– Itt van Perselus, nézd meg – hallotta Hippocrates hangját.  
  
– Inkább nem nézném meg – mondta hátborzongató hangon Piton.  
  
Harry óvatosan leguggolt, hogy a lépcső korlátja közötti résen kinézzen: Piton valamiféle idegen újságot tanulmányozott, miközben Hippocrates egy hosszú pergament nyújtott felé, amiről Piton tudomást sem akart venni.  
  
– Pedig tanácsos lenne végignézned – mondta halkan a gyógyító.  
  
Piton fel sem nézett az újságból.  
  
– Elég, ha csak közlöd a számot – vetette oda hűvösen.  
  
Harryt valami furcsa, hideg érzés járta át… hogy valami rossz történhetett.  
  
– Van rajta olyan, aki a Roxfortba járt.  
  
A bájitalmester először megdermedt, aztán kimérten sóhajtott egyet, és elvette a pergament. Az előszobára immár teljes csend borult, Harry csupán a szíve zakatolását hallotta.   
  
Roxfortból… nem, biztosan nem. Nem lehet arról szó, nem… Harry egy kicsit közelebb bújt a lépcső korlátjához, hogy megpróbálja leolvasni Piton arcáról a dolgot.  
  
A bájitalmester pillanatok alatt végignézte a pergament, aztán a legalján megállapodott a tekintete. Nézte egy darabig, aztán felnézett Hippocratésra.  
  
– Ez biztos? – kérdezte döbbent hangon, aztán visszaadta a pergament a gyógyítónak.  
  
Hippocrates bólintott, és összetekerte az iratot.   
  
Ha már Piton is ilyen rossz arcot vág, akkor valami súlyos dolog történhetett valakivel… Harry remegő lábakkal felállt, és kényszerítette magát, hogy lemenjen… kellett egy–két perc, amíg a lábai engedelmeskedtek.  
  
Erősen megmarkolta a korlátot, és elindult lefelé mire mindkét felnőtt felnézett. Jól látta Piton arcát, ahogy elsápad – pedig az ritka volt nála.  
  
Harry aztán leért a lépcső aljába, és megállt közvetlen Piton előtt, aki eközben már rendezte arcvonásait, és természetesen összehajtogatta az újságot.  
  
– Hippocrates, akkor mindenképpen szólok, hogy mire jutottam – közölte tanári stílusban.  
  
Hippocrates egy pillanat töredékéig értetlenül nézett rá, aztán a fogashoz nyúlt a kabátjáért.   
  
– Rendben. – Gyorsan magára vette, az iratokat a talárjába rejtette, Harrynek biccentett, és már el is hagyta a házat.  
  
– Potter, ugye nem vacsoráztál még? – kérdezett rá Piton, aztán lazán a konyha felé indult.  
  
Harry viszont nem tudott mozdulni.  
  
– Tudom tanár úr, hogy történt valami… rossz – szólt utána halkan, mire Piton megtorpant, és lassan hátrafordult.   
  
Határozottan árulkodó jelek, már az, ahogy megfordul, és ahogyan néz…  
  
A bájitalmester vett egy mély levegőt, aztán még egyet.  
  
– Úgy véltem, hogy nem voltál tanúja az iménti beszélgetésünknek – mondta visszafogottan. – Mennyit hallottál, Harry?  
  
– Megint Harrynek szólít – mondta alig hallhatóan a fiú, miközben a szíve megint sebesebben kezdett el verni. – Mindig akkor szólít így, mikor… valami miatt nagyon aggódik.  
  
Piton arca zárkózottá vált, és a szeme szokatlanul feketének tűnt. Tétovázott egy darabig, majd odament hozzá, de nem szólalt meg.  
  
– Mondja el, tanár úr… mi történt! – kérlelte Harry rettegve.  
  
– Bevallom, úgy gondoltam, hogy ha későbbre halasztom a hírt, akkor talán nem lesz olyan megrázó – mondta szomorú tekintettel. – De egy ilyen horderejű információt nem hallgathatok el előled. Tudod, hogy milyen nevek álltak a pergamenen?  
  
Harry vett egy mély levegőt, és úgy mondta:  
  
– Gondolom, azok… akik meghaltak. – Piton bólintott egyet, de nem szólalt meg, mint aki arra vár, hogy ő mikor készül fel a rossz hír közlésére. – Ki volt… az?  
  
Az utolsó mondatot olyan halkan mondta ki, hogy nem volt benne biztos, hogy Piton meghallotta. De a bájitalmester egy pillanatig habozott, majd a vállára tette a kezét.  
  
– Seamus Finnigan – mondta ki halkan.  
  
– Te–tessék…? – kérdezte rekedten Harry, és érezte, hogy megfordul a világ körülötte. Piton a másik kezével is megfogta a vállát, miközben Harry próbált megnyugodni, és rendesen venni a levegőt. – Nem, tanár úr… az nem lehet. Ő nem… halhatott meg!   
  



	6. Magány

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezek után az ember már rendesen becsavarodna, hisz ennyi rossz dolgot nehéz feldolgozni. De mi van ha mindenki más álarcot mutat a külvilágnak, és amit eddig hittél felfordul? Harry rádöbben, eléggé félreismerte Pitont...

Harry csak az erős szorításnak köszönhetően nem szédült el, miközben próbálta visszafojtani a sírást. Nem hiányzik, hogy pont Piton előtt fakadjon sírva… a tanár már tucatszor megalázta, nem akarta gyarapítani a listát.  
  
– Vegyél egy pár mély lélegzetet, és nyugodj meg – mondta lassan Piton, de nem engedte el.  
  
– Jól… – a hangja annyira rekedt lett, hogy a mondatnak újra neki kellett rugaszkodnia. – Jól vagyok, csak… szeretnék egyedül lenni.  
  
Piton erre csak biccentett egyet, és végre elengedte őt. Harry bizonytalan léptekkel elindult a lépcső felé, mikor a tanár utána szólt:  
  
– Harry, várj.  
  
Szomorúan visszanézett a bájitalmesterre.  
  
– Ha bármire szükséged van, a laborban leszek – mondta visszafogottan Piton. – Este pedig benézek hozzád… nem jó ilyenkor egyedül gyászolni, és magadba fojtani a bánatot.  
  
– Nem kérek a társaságából – mondta rekedten Harry, és érezte, hogy a torkát már fojtogatja a kitörő bánat.   
  
– Nézd, Harry… – kezdte a bájitalmester, de ő rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– És nem szeretném, ha utánam küldené a kémjét!  
  
Piton erre bólintott egyet, aztán sötét tekintetével követte, ahogy felmegy a lépcsőn. Harry ólomsúlyúnak érezte a lábait, és egy végtelennek tűnő idő volt, amíg felért ahhoz a szobához, ahol felébredt. Benyitott, és már éppen ledőlt volna az ágyra, mikor meglátta a gyertyát az éjjeliszekrényen.  
  
Odalépett mellé, és megbökte az ujjával.  
  
– Trenus… héééj! Ébresztő.  
  
– Mi az… ég a ház…? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül a gyertya.  
  
– Nem, nem ég – biztosítottra róla Harry, és megfogta a talpánál. – Hanem egyszerűen egyedül akarok lenni, ha nem gond.  
  
– Azért el lehetne engedni! Tudok magam is közlekedni, ha nem vetted volna még észre!  
  
Harry elengedte, mire a gyertya a lendülettől egy kissé hátrabillent – de megmaradt a levegőben vele egy magasságban.  
  
– De igen, észrevettem! – vágott vissza Harry, és ujjával az ajtóra mutatott. – Most pedig ha megbocsátasz…  
  
A gyertya épp kilebegett az ajtó túloldalára, mire Harrynek sem kellett több: egy határozott mozdulattal bevágta előtte. Hallotta, hogy Trenus még szitkozódik, de nem foglalkozott vele: hasra feküdt az ágyon, a takarót pedig durván a szélére sodorta.  
  
Beletemette a fejét a párnába, és próbált megnyugodni… ami nem ment.  
  
Seamus, amint halott… az egyik legaranyosabb barátja, aki többet sosem fog ránevetni, vagy gúnyolódni rajta…  
  
Próbált sírni, de a könnyek nem jöttek… csak az elviselhetetlen bánat, hogy semmi sem lesz már olyan, mint régen. Elkeseredetten szorította meg a párnája sarkát, miközben próbált valahogy megnyugodni…   
  
… ami úgy egy óra múltán sikerült is.   
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Először azt hitte, hogy leszakadt a ház teteje, mikor felriadt. De nem. Csupán… valaki szánt szándékkal durván, megállás nélkül kopogott az ajtón.  
  
– Potter, utoljára figyelmeztetlek, ha nem nyitod ki az ajtót, magam megyek be, és ültetlek le vacsorázni!  
  
Harry a halántékát masszírozva kászálódott fel az ágyból, majd szédelegve kinyitotta az ajtót, épp mikor Piton előhúzta a pálcáját.  
  
– Már épp ideje volt – morogta, aztán jobban szemügyre vette. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry megvetően nézett fel a tanárra.  
  
– Maradjunk inkább a Potterezésnél, és a gúnyolódásnál… ez nem áll jól magának – oktatta ki dühösen Pitont. – A régi énje valahogy jobb volt… nem érdeklődött a hogylétem felől... nem akart apáskodni felettem…  
  
– Fejezd ezt be, Harry! – vágott közbe Piton, és hirtelen olyan dühösnek tűnt. – Bármilyen hihetetlen, nem fogom hagyni, hogy a kis túlélő elhalálozzon a nagy bánatban!  
  
– Na, így már mindjárt jobb – vetette közbe Harry, de Piton erre megragadta mindkét vállát, mint ahogy nemrég is tette.  
  
Minden ellenkezése ellenére maga előtt terelte, le a konyha felé.  
  
– Azt meg sem kérdezi, hogy esetleg enni akarok–e? – dühöngött Harry, és a válla fölött felnézett Pitonra.  
  
– Szerintem eléggé egyértelmű, hogy ma este nem érdekelnek az idióta kérdéseid.  
  
Harry próbált kibújni a szorításból, de nem volt szerencsés, mert a férfi sokkal erősebb volt, így csak megfájdult a karja. A huzavona egészen a konyháig tartott, ahol aztán leültette az asztalhoz, az odakészített teríték elé.  
  
A vacsorának nagyon finom illata volt: leves, és valami sült hús lehetett a fogás. Rajtuk kívül most senki sem volt a házban, akkor ezt csak a tanár főzhette. Harry ezt elég bizarrnak tartotta, így furcsán nézett Pitonra, aki eközben leült vele szemben. Trenus pedig az asztal végén állt szótlanul. Biztosan megparancsolták neki, hogy ne gúnyolódjon vele ilyenkor – amiért Harry még hálás is volt.  
  
Piton teljesen önállósította magát: elvette előle a tányérját, és szedett neki húslevest, amit aztán egy fenyegető tekintet kíséretében letett elé. Harry kedvtelenül a kanala után nyúlt, hogy megkóstolja a levest. Mint kiderült, nem is volt olyan rossz.  
  
Némán ettek, még Trenus sem szólt egy szót sem. A második fogás is finom volt, bár Harry egyáltalán nem volt éhes – de lebírta gyűrni az ételt. Viszont tudta, hogy Piton mikor csak neki tetszik, erőszakhoz folyamodik, és rákényszeríti az evésre. A második fogásból elég keveset szedett, de Piton nem szólt miatta.  
  
Megtörölte a szalvétában a száját, és lassan felállt – megbizonyosodva róla, hogy most nincs „odaragasztva” semmilyen varázslat által.  
  
Piton kortyolt a kávéjából, és felemelt szemöldökkel nézett fel rá.  
  
– Megint bezárkózol a szobádba, és ott kuksolsz egyedül?  
  
– Nem magára tartozik, mit akarok csinálni – vágott vissza Harry.  
  
– Ülj vissza – utasította, és mikor Harry menni akart, egy láthatatlan erő kényszerítette, hogy visszaüljön.  
  
– Maga szemét! – tört ki Harryből az egész este felgyülemlett elkeseredettség. – Miért nem hagy engem a fenébe, és keres magának jobb elfoglaltságot?!  
  
Piton újabb adag kávét töltött a csészéjébe.  
  
– Ezért a viselkedésért legalább száz pontot levonhatnék – jelentette ki ridegen. – De elnézem neked, mert labilis idegrendszered miatt már azt sem tudod, hogy beszélj egy felnőttel szemben.  
  
Harry legszívesebben ráborította volna Pitonra a maradék levest tálastul, és már csak úgy lendületből a krumplit is – annyira dühös volt rá.  
  
– Ezzel arra céloz, hogy nem vagyok normális?! – förmedt rá mérgesen, amire Piton csak elmosolyodott.  
  
– Szerintem mindketten tudjuk, hogy erről miképp vélekednék.  
  
A szavak annyira gúnyosan hangzottak, mint egy átlagos bájital órán. Mivel a varázslat odaszegezte, Harry kénytelen volt kivárni, amint este lévén Piton megint egy újabb adag kávét iszik meg, és befejezi a vacsoráját. Trenus úgy tűnt, mint aki alszik – annyira csendben volt.  
  
– Most pedig velem jössz a laborba – jelentette ki a tanár egy idő után –, nem fogsz ott búslakodni egyedül a szobában.  
  
Harry csak szikrázó szemmel tűrte ezt az egészet, miközben próbált erőt venni magán, hogy ne törjön megint össze mindent a dühével. Piton eközben eltüntette a szennyes edényeket, aztán megállt előtte.  
  
– Mégis mit akar, tanár úr? – kérdezte ingerülten Harry, ahogy felnézett rá. – Tudja, milyen hülye vagyok a bájitaltanhoz!  
  
Észre sem vette, mikor állt fel a székről, annyira ideges volt. A varázslat ezek szerint már rég engedett, csupán egy apró trükk volt Piton részéről, mikor menni akart.  
  
– Itt az ideje, hogy egy kicsit gyakorolj – világosította fel Piton gúnyosan. – Különben is, ha vennéd a fáradtságot, szépen megkérhetnél akár, hogy olvass a sarokban, mert rám sokkal veszélyesebb munka vár! De látom annyira berögzült neked az, hogy rosszat akarok, és minden segítséget támadásnak veszel!  
  
Harry próbált egy kicsit lábujjhegyre állni, de még így is csak a férfi álláig ért.  
  
– Aha persze – szemtelenkedett –, maga amint jót akar nekem. Csupán azért van itt, hogy szemmel tartson, nehogy valami hülyeséget csináljak!  
  
Piton erre csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Ha te így gondolod…  
  
Harry még egy pár dolgot szívesen a tanár fejéhez vágott volna, de az megragadta a karját, ő pedig szó nélkül tűrte, ahogy elindította a labor felé. Mikor megérkeztek, elengedte őt, aztán kitárta előtte az ajtót, fejével pedig befelé intett.  
  
Harry küldött felé egy gyilkos pillantást, aztán bement, és a kandalló melletti fotelhez indult. A pokróc még ott volt, mint ahogyan a sok bájitalkönyv, és lexikon is. Egy fájdalmas sóhajjal megfogta a pokrócot, és leült a fotelbe, míg Piton szó nélkül ment oda a dolgozóasztalához, majd nekilátott a hozzávalók összeszedésének.  
  
A percek teltek múltak, egyáltalán nem szóltak egymáshoz. Harry egész jól belejött a keresgélésbe, amíg… egy olyan oldalra ért, ahol konkrétan arról írt a kódex, hogy az illető milyen módon őrülhet meg, és halhat bele az őrületbe – varázslat által.  
  
Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire részletesen le tudja valaki írni az őrültség minden fázisát. Aztán nem is tudta, mikor jutott el odáig gondolatban… de valahogy az arc akit ábrázoltak átváltozott Seamus arcává, ahogyan végig…  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy ne gondoljon erre. De nem volt könnyű, hisz erről az oldalról még le kellett másolnia a hozzávalókat.  
  
Így aztán igyekezett tudomást sem venni a jobb oldalról: rátette a pergament, amire fel kellett jegyezni a dolgokat. De amint az kiderült egy–két perc elteltével, ez nem volt olyan egyszerű.  
  
Kopp, kopp… kopp.  
  
Mint a nyári eső idején, amikor a padlásszoba tetején kopogtak az esőcseppek, így lett szép lassan vizes a régi kódex is. Megkövülten bámulta a hullámos papírt, keze pedig már szabályosan remegett.  
Aztán hirtelen valaki elvette tőle a pennát, még mielőtt összecsepegtette volna azzal is a kódexet. Nem nézett fel, hisz tudta ki az.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Piton halkan.   
  
Harry pedig már nem tudta tovább erősnek tettetni magát – némán megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Add ezt ide – mondta ugyanolyan hangon Piton, és elvette tőle a pergament, majd becsapta a könyvet. Mindet félretette az asztal sarkára, aztán leguggolt elé, mint ahogy Lupin is tette. – Miért nem szóltál? Adhattam volna egy Nyugtató főzetet, vagy altatót.  
  
– Nem gond, elleszek egyedül – mondta rekedten, és fel akart állni, de a tanár visszanyomta őt a fotelbe.  
  
– Nem, nem leszel egyedül. Nem fogsz bezárkózni sem… és nem fogsz egyedül gyászolni sem – gúnyolódott halkan Piton, de az egész most egyáltalán nem tűnt gonosznak.   
  
Eddig nem nézett fel, de erre a furcsa kijelentésre már igen. Piton ahogy ránézett felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Talán erőszakhoz folyamodjak, mint reggel akartam?  
  
– Nem… csak…  
  
A bájitalmester szemöldöke az értelmes válasz hallatán már szinte az egekbe ívelt.  
  
– Csak?  
  
Harry úgy gondolta, továbbra is inkább a lábát fixírozza.  
  
– Maga most olyan rendesnek tűnik… pedig nem szokott – bökte ki végül.  
  
– Tűnök? – gúnyolódott újra Piton, aztán olyat tett, amit előtte még sosem: ujjaival a fiú álla alá nyúlt, és kényszerítette, hogy ránézzen. – Szerintem mindketten tudjuk, hogy a másik mindig egy álarcot mutat a külvilágnak, leplezve azt, amilyen valójában. Ne akarj erős lenni, mert a gyász előbb–utóbb meg fog fojtani.  
  
– Maga ezt nem…  
  
Piton összevonta a szemöldökét, de nem engedte el őt.  
  
– Nem érthetem? Szerintem te sem tudsz rólam semmit az égvilágon, azt meg pláne nem, hogy hány embert gyászolhattam meg az életem során.  
  
– Bocsánat… – suttogta Harry, és próbálta visszafojtani a bánatot, de nem ment.  
  
A tanár elengedte az állát, ő pedig újra lesütötte a szemét. Újabb könnycseppek jöttek, és nem tudott a férfi elől elbújni. De Piton egyáltalán nem volt vele utálatos, sőt azt sem gondolta volna soha, hogy olyat mondd, ami ezután következett.  
  
– Gyere ide.  
  
Harry értetlenül visszanézett Pitonra, aki közben érte nyúlt, és karjával átkarolta. Ő tiltakozott volna, de a sírás erősebb volt, így hagyta, hogy a férfi átölelje. Normálisabb esetben megátkozta volna érte Pitont, de most tényleg vágyott rá, hogy valaki ott legyen mellette, mikor annyira egyedül van.  
  
Arcát beletemette a fekete talárba, és kirobbant belőle a zokogás, ami már órák, napok vagy akár hónapok óta nyomta a szívét. Nem tudott Pitonra úgy gondolni, mint a gyűlölt bájitaltan tanárra… hisz az elmúlt időszakban annyira másként viselkedett.  
  
Sirius, Ron, Hermione… most meg Seamus. Világ életében egyedül volt, és most már jobban, mint valaha.   
  
Piton a kezével simogatta a hátát, mint ahogy a kisgyereket szokás vigasztalni egy rossz rémálom után. Az egész kezdett kínos lenni, de ebben a percben nem érdekelte.   
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj – vigasztalta Piton olyan hangon, amit még sosem hallott tőle.  
  
Harry igyekezte elrejteni a férfi elől az arcát, és úgy szólalt meg:  
  
– Ennél nagyobb? – kérdezte rekedten, ami aztán egy szörnyű szipogásba torkollott. – Már mindenkit elvesztettem, aki fontos volt számomra…  
  
Épp összeszorította volna a szemét, hogy visszatartsa a további sírást, de két erős kéz megragadta, és ő a tanárral szemben találta magát.  
  
– Harry, elhiszem, hogy most nagyon magányosnak érzed magad – mondta eltökélten Piton –, de ez idővel nem lesz így! A barátaid meg fognak gyógyulni, ha meglesz a szérum, és vége lesz a rémálomnak!  
  
Harry esetlenül megtörölte az arcát, és még mindig könnyes szemmel nézte a tanárát.  
  
– De Seamus már sosem… – elcsuklott a hangja, mert nem bírta tovább folytatni. Piton eközben odanyújtott neki egy zsebkendőt, amit ő el is vett tőle. Oldalra fordult a fotelban, és teljesen magára húzta a takarót.   
  
Piton odament az egyik főzetekkel teli szekrényhez, kivett belőle valamit, aztán visszajött hozzá. Kidugaszolta az üvegcsét, majd újra leguggolt mellé, és odanyújtotta. Harry úgy tett, mint aki nem is látja az üveget.  
  
– Jót tenne, ha meginnád.  
  
– Nem kell bájital – makacskodott Harry, és a szemközti asztalt nézte. – Maga pedig menjen vissza dolgozni, nem akarom feltartani. Itt szeretnék… – milyen nehéz is kimondani azt a néhány szót –, itt szeretnék maradni.  
  
A mondat végét már annyira halkan mondta, hogy nem volt benne biztos, Piton értette-e.  
  
– Semmi akadálya – egyezett bele –, de csak egy feltétellel: ha ezt megiszod.  
  
Harry beletörődve sóhajtott egyet, aztán Piton felé fordult, és elvette tőle a bájitalt. Fanyalodva szagolt bele, hogy megállapítsa mi az.  
  
– Nem mérgeztem meg, Potter – mondta cinikusan a bájitalmester. Még mielőtt Harry megkérdezte volna mi az, Piton egy fintort követően megelőzte: – Ha jobban odafigyeltél volna, akkor felismernéd, hogyan néz ki egy enyhébb fajta nyugtató.  
  
Nyugtató… elég ijesztő szó. Ahogy lenézett a kezére, az még mindig ugyanúgy remegett az idegességtől. Hát igen, talán mégis meg kéne inni…   
  
– Jó, rendben – adta meg magát végül, és az üvegért nyúlt. Lehajtotta a főzetet, és az érzés, miszerint sírni akar, máris kezdett elmúlni. Igaz a bánat ugyanúgy megmaradt.   
  
Visszaadta az üres üvegcsét Pitonnak, aztán visszadőlt az oldalára, és bebugyolálta magát a takaróba.   
  
– Elég kényelmes itt neked? – érdeklődött Piton.  
  
– Maga sem kérdezett még ilyet sosem… – vigyorodott el Harry, és ásított egyet. – De igen kényelmes… csak aztán ha elalszom, majd felébredek, nehogy megint olyan legyen… gonosz legyen.  
  
Piton eközben felállt, de nem indult még el a munkaasztal felé, hanem vizsgálódó szemmel méregette.   
  
– Talán akkor a közeljövőben többet foglakozhatnál a bájitaltannal.  
  
A szavakból csak úgy csöpögött a gúny, de Harryt már nem érdekelte: ásított egyet, aztán lehunyta a szemét. Mikor már majdnem elaludt, érezte, ahogy valaki jobban felszítja a tüzet, hogy melegebb legyen, aztán pedig egy másik takarót is ráterít, majd eligazítja rajta.  
  
Piton nyílván azt hitte, alszik, mert egész végig a létező leghalkabban ténykedett. Harry hallotta, ahogy odamegy az asztalhoz, és valami üvegekkel csörömpöl.   
  
Tulajdonképpen, ha Piton nem gúnyolódik vele, akkor egész rendes. Most is, mikor teljesen kiborult, vigasztalta – az pedig nagy szó egy ilye zárkózott embertől, mint ő. Hát igen, ő is egy másik arcát mutatja a külvilágnak, mint ahogy fogalmazott is.  
  
Seamus… a szíve újra összeszorult, ahogy barátjára gondolt. De aztán a szomorú érzés megint tovaszállt – a főzet kitűnően hatott, ő pedig végül elaludt.   
  
Valószínű, volt benne némi altató is, s talán ezért gúnyolódott tanára az utolsó mondatával.   
  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Nem tudta, meddig aludhatott, de a beszélgetésből ítélve, amit hallott, már az illető jó ideje ott tartózkodhatott. Tehát… biztos az éjszaka kellős közepén voltak.  
  
– Rendben, mindenképpen értesítelek a fejleményekről, mint ahogy eddig is tettem. Most már itt maradsz Londonban?  
  
– Igen, mindenképp. A kutatásaim a külföldi úton úgy érzem, teljesen feleslegesek voltak.  
  
– Nem teljesen, mert most már biztosak vagyunk bizonyos szerek hatásairól. Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy aludjak is valamit.  
  
– Rád férne. Hány napja is nem aludtál Perselus?  
  
– Én már nem is számolom… egyedül csak azt, hogy mit sikerült már analizálni.   
  
Léptek hangja, aztán egy ajtónyikorgás.  
  
– És ő hogy van?  
  
– Mondd Albus, te hogy lennél, ha ennyi megrázkódtatáson esnél át? Nem kellett volna egyedül hagyni egész nyárra a gyászban.  
  
Egy türelmetlen sóhajtás.  
  
– Ezt már megbeszéltük egy párszor… az hiszem, jobb, ha megyek. Vigyázz rá.  
  
– Mindig is azt tettem… jó éjt.  
  
– Jó éjszakát!  
  
Újabb nyikorgás, aztán megint léptek, majd némi pakolászás hangja. Aztán Piton otthagyta őt, nyílván lement a konyhába valamiért. Talán egy újabb adag kávéért.  
  
Harry elővigyázatosan először félszemmel nézett körbe; de Piton nem volt a közelben. A hangokból úgy tűnt, már a lépcsőn tart lefelé. Úgy döntött, itt az ideje valami értelmes dolognak, amiből valamit megtudhat.  
  
Halkan odament a legnagyobb bájitalszekrényhez, és ujjával sorra nézte az üvegcsék címkéit. Emlékezett rá, hogy volt egy olyan bájital, amiről Hermione gyakran mesélt: hatására az illető elméjét megnyitja a célzott személy felé, olyan esetekben, mikor nem megy az általános kapcsolatteremtés. Nem éppen a legjobb ötlet, de itt az ideje, hogy tegyen valamit: megtudja, hogy Voldemort miképpen kezdett ehhez az egészhez.  
  
Piton ezek után irtó dühös lesz, de legalább megéri a fáradtságot.  
  
Nem sokkal később megtalálta a főzetet a legalsó polcon. Lenyúlt érte, aztán a kezébe vette, és forgatta egy kicsit. Jobbról, balról megnézte, de nem lett tőle okosabb, hogyha az illető megissza, akkor vajon alszik–e, vagy egyéb módszer kell a művelethez.  
  
Művelethez?   
  
Be akar törni Voldemort elméjébe az emlékekért! Inkább támadásnak lehetne nevezni, mint műveletnek. Sóhajtott egyet, és rászánta magát, hogy feltörje a pecsétet. Ha megitta, majd gyorsan visszaül a fotelbe, és mire felébred, meg lesz az információ, amit aztán rögtön elmond Pitonnak. Na most ezek után, talán újabb öt évre vége a törékeny békének.  
  
Odatartotta az orrához az üveget, és teljesen elförmedt a szagtól, amit a főzet árasztott.   
  
– Na jó… akkor háromra – motyogta Harry, ahogy kezdett felfordulni a gyomra a szagtól. – Egy… kettő… három.  
  
Vett egy nagy levegőt, és legurította a bájitalt. Az íze még szörnyűbb volt, mint a szaga… de egy–két levegővétel után máris jobban érezte magát.  
  
Elindult vissza a jó meleg karosszékhez, de már félúton érezte, hogy hat a bájital. Különféle emlékképek villantak be mindenféle rémségekről.  
  
Már majdnem elérte a fotelt, de a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot, és őt ott találta magát a földön fekve, az üres üvegcse pedig kiesett a kezéből. Nem tört el, sőt mi több, begurult az asztal alá. A felkelés már majdnem sikerült, de már érezte, hogy nem bír itt maradni…   
  
Olyan volt, mintha egy rossz zsupszkulcsba kapaszkodott volna: hol itt volt a valóságban, hol egy másik helyen…  
  
Végül a bájital győzött: kiütéssel nyert, ő pedig újra eldőlt, a végtagjai elzsibbadtak, és ő repült…   
  
… egy olyan helyre, és olyan időbe, ami a célja volt: Voldemort emlékeibe az elméjén keresztül egy régi kopottas laborba, ahol szinte mindenki jelen volt… egy tucat halálfaló, mind fekete ruhában arcukon álarccal.   
  
De immár ő volt a gonosz.   
  
Ő volt az, aki megteremtette azt a veszélyt, ami már számos ember életét oltotta ki.  
  
Ott állt, kezében azzal a lombikkal, amivel az egész rémálom elkezdődött.


	7. Mindentudás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Törtenetesen a tettek nem maradnak következmények nélkül, mikor Pitonról van szó... Harry számára pedig kiderül, a bájtalmester vajon miért is keresi a társaságát, igaz még nem teljesen árulja ez az indokot...

A bájital olyan gyorsan söpört rajta végig, hogy nem gondolta volna, hogy egyáltalán képes lesz ennyi információt megjegyezni. Az egyetlen hátránya az volt a főzetnek, hogy a szereplők mondanivalójából semmit nem tudott értelmezni, csupán a látottakat.  
  
A laboratóriumban emlékezett arra, ahogyan a sötét csuklyás alakok üdvrivalgásban törnek ki, mihelyst a földre dobta a nagy lombikot, melyből erős gőz tört elő. Látta az örömet minden halálfaló arcán, a legtöbben még önfeledten tapsoltak is. Aztán… mindenki elkomorodott, és kapott egy–egy üveggel belőle, hogy elterjesszék.   
  
Mikor távoztak a helyiségből, ő szórakozottan odament a hozzávalókat tartalmazó üvegcséhez, és miután szemügyre vette őket – kíméletlenül összetört mindent. Mindegy volt, hogy közülük némelyik hozzávaló, vagy növény egyáltalán nem is volt használatos, eltüntette őket, hogy egyáltalán ne hagyjon nyomot.  
  
Aztán…  
  
Harry köhögve riadt fel, és inkább dühös volt, mintsem riadt.  
  
– A rohadt életbe – szitkozódott –, ebből szinte semmit nem tudtam meg.  
  
Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott a földről, pont akkor, mikor Piton belépett a laborba. Csodálkozva követte mozdulatait, ahogyan fáradtan visszaült a karosszékbe.  
  
Harry igyekezte elrejteni remegését azzal, hogy újra magára húzta a takarót.  
  
– Csak leestem, mert rosszat álmodtam – mentegetőzött, és még a biztonság kedvéért el is mosolyodott. – Talán mégsem kellett volna itt aludnom.  
  
A bájitalmester erre felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Talán ideje, hogy valóban az ágyadban aludj – gúnyolódott Piton.  
  
– Milyen igaz – dünnyögte Harry, azzal beletekerve magát a takaróba, igyekezett minél előbb eltűnni a színről.  
  
Mikor már éppen az ajtónál járt, Piton utána szólt:  
  
– Egész éjszaka itt leszek, ha esetleg szükséged lenne rám.  
  
 _Szükséged lenne rám…_ Furcsa volt ezt hallani, ráadásul épp Pitontól.  
  
– Észben tartom – motyogta Harry, és igyekezett minél előbb eltűnni.  
  
Fáradtan becsukta az ajtót, és elindult magával húzva a takarót. Annyira furcsán érezte magát, ahogy minden lépéssel egyre közelebb ért a szobájához. Végül az ajtónál már komolyabb támasztékra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy megálljon a lábán.  
  
Esetlenül, csak sikerült becsuknia az ajtót, aztán végül maga sem fogta fel: de eszméletlenül esett le az ágyra, mikor odaért.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
_– Ó, Luciusom. Ez szenzációs hír! Nagyon köszönöm, hogy megszerezted számomra a különös hozzávalót a Szent Mungóból – mondta lelkesen, miközben elvette tőle a dobozkát.  
  
A férfi meghajolt előtte, és visszatette a maszkját.   
  
– Miben tudunk még segíteni, Nagyuram? – kérdezősködött legnagyobb bosszúságára.  
  
– Nem, egyelőre nem kell. Elmehetsz.  
  
Mihelyst a halálfaló elhagyta a labort, odavitte a kis dobozkát, és a sötét gyökereket beledobta a fortyogó főzetbe dobta. Elégedetten lépett hátra, hogy megfigyelje a feltörő szürke színű gőzt…  
  
… legszívesebben megölné! Hogy tud szembeszegülni vele?  
  
– Emlékeztetnem kell téged ismét a határidőkre? – kérdezte követelőzően, a pálcáját mindvégig rajta tartva.  
  
Perselus összegörnyedve kuporodott előtte a földön, miközben próbált beszélni.  
  
– Nem… nem kell – nyögte. – Várhatóan holnapra elkészül a szérum.  
  
– Reméltem is – mondta fenyegetően, de ettől még nem nyugodott meg egy csöppet sem. – Crucio!  
  
Valóságos örömmel öntötte el a tudat, hogy láthatja, amint a bájitalmestert teljesen átjárja a kín, és vonaglik a fájdalomtól a földön…_   
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Harry verejtékben fürödve ült fel az ágyban, kapkodva a levegőt. Eltelt egy pár perc, mire felfogta, hogy a Grimmauld téren van, teljes biztonságban.  
  
Trenus szerencsére nem volt sehol, aminek külön örült, hisz már Piton rég itt lenne, és ordítana vele – amit most nem bírna ki. Végignézett magán, és homlokráncolva próbált visszagondolni rá, mi is történt tegnap. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy aludni ment volna…  
  
A tegnapi ruhái rajta voltak, ami azt jelentette, hogy a bájital mégsem volt olyan használhatatlan. Az egész éjszaka valami szörnyen telt… mindenféle brutális emléket átélt, köztük kínzásokat. Mikor felállt az ágyból, csak akkor tudatosult benne, hogy milyen pocsékul érzi magát. Nyelt egyet, hogy legyűrje a hányinger érzését, de nem sok sikerrel.  
  
Keresett az ágy végében lévő ládájából tiszta öltözéket egy jó meleg pulcsival társítva, aztán úgy döntött, megpróbálja magát rendbe hozni, hogy Piton még véletlenül se fogjon gyanút.  
  
Hosszú ideig folyatta magára a vizet, hogy megnyugtassa, de nem ment vele semmire, egyre több emlék és rémkép jutott eszébe az álmaiból. Amik végül is egyáltalán nem álmok voltak…  
  
Mikor végzett, úgy döntött, már így is sok időt vesztegetett idefent. Mindjárt megint itt lesz Piton, és ki akarja majd zavarni… vagy ideküldi azt a kibírhatatlan kémet. Megcsinálta az ágyát, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mintha aki benne aludt, jól aludt volna, nem pedig forgolódva, mindent összegyűrve… aztán kilépett a folyosóra.  
  
Meglepetésére ahhoz képest, milyen kihalt szokott lenni a Grimmauld téri ház, most rengeteg idegen járkált föl s alá. Egyiket sem ismerte, szinte mind vadidegen volt a számára.   
  
Lement a lépcsőn, egészen a konyháig, ahol meglepetésére ott volt Piton és Mrs. Weasley is. Mindketten elég gondterhelt arcot vágtak, amitől a reggeli rosszkedve immár valóságos rémálommá vált.  
  
– Történt valami? – kérdezte rekedten, mire a két felnőtt meglepetten odanézett.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gyorsan odarohant hozzá, és átölelte őt, abban a tipikus csontropogtató ölelésben részesítve.  
  
– Jaj, Harry! De örülök, hogy látlak! – Eltartotta magától, és jobban megnézte, majd egy szomorkás mosollyal még hozzá tette: – Nem, nem történt semmi baj… változatlan az állapotuk.  
  
Harry keservesen sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Azt hittem… hogy – elcsuklott a hangja, és lesütötte a szemét.   
  
– Nem, ne aggódj – biztosította az asszony, mikor mindkét vállát megszorította. – Nincsenek életveszélyben… alszanak. De most… mennem kell… vigyázz magadra, Harry!  
  
Harry csak bólintott egyet, és Mrs. Weasley még mielőtt otthagyta volna őket, hátranézett:  
– Persze mindennap benézek, ne aggódj.  
  
Harry még vetett egy utolsó szomorú pillantást rá, aztán odament az ebédlőasztalhoz, kihúzta a széket, és leült rá. A kenyereskosár felé nyúlt, hogy aztán még szedjen magának rántottát is hozzá.  
  
Piton eközben szokásos kávé adagját töltötte ki magának, és gyanakodva felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Elég nyúzottnak nézel ki – mondta vontatottan. – Talán nem jól aludtál?  
  
Harry tört egy darabot a kenyeréből, és küldött egy gyilkos pillantást a tanár felé.  
  
– Magára tartozik? Mert szerintem nem – vágta rá dühösen, miközben próbált úgy tenni, mint aki rettentően éhes.  
  
Piton erre csak megvonta a vállát, és visszatért az asztalon lévő újsághoz.  
  
– Nem, valóban nem – közölte jegesen. – Csupán évek óta folyamatosan szemmel tartalak, és vigyázok, nehogy az a Griffendéles mivoltod megint bajba sodorjon, mint legutóbb is.  
  
Harry dühösen lecsapta a villáját, és szikrázó szemmel nézett az asztal túlfelén nyugodtan olvasgató tanárra.  
  
– Nem tudom, még hányszor akarják a fejemhez vágni, hogy milyen hülye voltam! – kiabálta. – Ha megtanultam volna az okklumenciát, akkor biztosan nem dőltem volna be Voldemortnak, és ha Sirius sem lett volna akkora idióta, igen, még talán most is élhetne, és egy jóslattal több lenne!  
  
A bájitaltanár leengedte az újságot, hogy ránézzen.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal. – Aztán kissé előredőlt. – És valószínűleg, ha vettem volna a fáradtságot, és teljesítem az esküm azon részét, miszerint jobban megismerlek, akkor nem tartanánk itt. Csak tudod, piszkosul hasonlít a viselkedésed egy bizonyos James Potterre, így a vérig sértett énem aligha tudna rád vigyázni.  
  
Harry hirtelen elképedt.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Jól hallottad, Potter – folytatta gúnyolódva. – Most éppen azért vagyok itt veled, mert egy idősödő ember ravasz húzásai mindig célba érnek. Mióta Black meghalt, jobban szemmel tartalak, mint hinnéd, ugyanis Albus már nem hajlandó veled annyira foglalkozni, mint régen. – Itt eltöprengett egy kicsit. – Talán ennek köze lehet egy bizonyos ripityára tört irodához.  
  
Harry erre inkább a rántottáját kezdte közelebbről szemügyre venni, minthogy Piton szemébe nézzen. Visszagondolt arra a sok kellemetlen élményre év elejéről, és rá kellett döbbennie, hogy valahol igaza van a tanárnak. Legalább három bájitaltan óráról simán kirúghatta volna, a Dracóval való verekedéseikkel pedig, biztosan nem úszta volna meg egy sima büntetőmunkával. Mindennek egy célja volt: az, hogy a közelében tudja.  
  
– Bármennyire is hihetetlen számomra, közel sem vagy olyan ember, mint az apád – folytatta Piton. – Albusnak általában mindenben igaza van, mint most is, hiszen folyton arról próbált meggyőzni, hogy mi jobban hasonlítunk egymásra, mint hinném. Én sem vagyok annyira vak, hogy ne vegyem észre, mennyire félreismertelek bizonyos dolgok kapcsán.   
  
Harry erőt vett magán, hogy felnézzen.  
  
– Nehogy azzal jöjjön nekem, hogy év elejétől kezdve afféle őrangyalként van mellettem? – kérdezte felháborodottan. – Valahányszor összefutottunk a folyosón, vagy akár csak levegőt merészeltem venni, folyton sértegetett!  
  
Piton összekulcsolta a kezét az asztalon.  
  
– Mint mondtam, nem könnyű félretenni mindazon rossz emlékeket, amik apádhoz fűznek – mondta készségesen. – Vannak dolgok, amikről nem szívesen mesélek, de az, amit a drágalátos apád tett velem, felülmúl mindent. És itt nem a háború közbeni eseményekre céloztam, hanem olyasmire, amit még nem óhajtok veled megosztani. Jobban meg kell, hogy ismerjelek, hogy tudjam, elég felnőtt vagy-e már ahhoz, hogy elfogadd.  
  
– Miről van szó? – kérdezte halkan Harry, bár határozottan érezte, hogy ezzel darázsfészekbe nyúlt.  
  
– Mondtam az előbb, Potter.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, és visszatért a reggelijéhez. Ez a titokzatos dolog még jobban rátett reggeli rosszkedvére. Két falatot tudott csak legyűrni a torkán, de azt is valami iszonyat lassúsággal. Közben belibegett Trenus is, és szó nélkül megállapodott az asztal végében.   
  
Harry újra lenyelt egy falatot, de úgy érezte, ha most nem hagyja abba, rossz vége lesz. Ahogy ránézett Pitonra, rögtön eszébe jutottak mindenféle kínzások, amiket elkövetett vele szemben… pontosabban, amit Voldemort követett el. A rántotta színe most szinte megváltozott előtte. Egészen vörössé, mint a vér… ami álmában kísértette…  
  
– Potter! – szólt rá Piton, és csettintett egyet az arca előtt. – Figyelnél rám végre?  
  
Harry elszakította a tekintetét a gusztustalan reggelitől, miközben fél kézzel távolabb tolta a tányért.  
  
– Ne haragudjon, uram… de nem – vallotta be halkan.  
  
– Potter – ismételte el –, azt kérdeztem, hogy ha nincs jobb dolgod, óhajtanál-e nekem segíteni a laborban? Sok hozzávalót kell elrendeznem, ellenőrizni kéne a szavatosságukat, és egyebek.  
  
– Persze, hogy segítek – vágta rá Harry, és gyorsan fel is kelt az asztaltól.  
  
Piton szintén felállt, eltakarította a maradékokat egy pálcasuhintással.  
  
– Most érkeztem, ti meg már itt is hagytok? – szólt közbe Trenus a szoba másik végéből.  
  
– A laborban semmi helye egy kotnyeleskedő gyertyának – előzte meg Harry a válasszal Pitont, és a labor felé indult. Még undorodva nézett vissza rá. – Képes lennél annyira felhúzni, hogy még véletlenül felrobbantanám miattad az egész házat.  
  
– Most az egyszer igazat adok Potternek – hallotta a háta mögött Harry a tanár válaszát. – Maradj nyugton, és keress magadnak valami más szórakozást.  
  
– De…  
  
Harry szerencsére ennyit hallott, mert Piton is megérkezett, így az ajtó becsukódása után aktiválódtak a rajta lévő varázslatok tömkelegei.   
  
– Feltételezem, ha majd megjön az étvágyat, veszed a fáradtságot, és szólsz – sóhajtotta Piton, mikor az asztalhoz ért, hogy nekilássanak a munkához.  
  
Harry eközben az asztal másik végénél állapodott meg, és maga elé húzta a tálcán lévő gondosan szétválogatott hozzávalókat.  
  
– Igen, szólok – morogta halkan.  
  
Piton odatolt elé még egy tálcát.  
  
– Ezeket is át kellene nézned – közölte, aztán a kandalló felé pillantott. – Végeztél az összes adat kikeresésével?  
  
Harry úgy döntött, mivel a gyomra még mindig nem az igazi, a gyökerekkel kezdi az átnézést, nem a gusztustalan lebegő izékkel.  
  
– Igen végeztem… minddel.   
  
Piton szó nélkül ment oda a kis asztalkához a kódexért, ahonnét egy perc elteltével vissza is tért volna, ha nem akadályozza meg egy halk, csilingelő hang.  
  
Harry először csodálkozva nézte Pitont, amint lehajol valamiért, de aztán… rájött, nagy bajban van. Piton felvette a kis üres üvegcsét, amit talált, egy perc erejéig tanulmányozta azt, majd visszatért az asztalhoz, de immár elé állva.  
  
Hát persze. Pitonnak könnyű lehetett összerakni a képet. Harry a bájitalmester gyilkos tekintetét látva legszívesebben elrohant volna, de tudta, az semmit sem oldana meg. Nyelt egyet, és megfordult a tanárral szembe.  
  
– Meg tudom magyarázni – mondta bátortalanul.  
  
Piton szemöldöke szinte az egekbe ívelt a kijelentés hallatán.  
  
– Roppantul kíváncsi vagyok! – dörrent rá dühösen, mire Harry ijedtében hátralépett egyet. – Van róla fogalmad, milyen következményei vannak egy ilyen bájital megivásának?  
  
– Következmények…? – kérdezte leplezetlen aggodalommal Harry.  
  
A bájitalmester a plafonra emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Ó, Merlin. És én még itt problémázok rajta, milyen bájital utóhatásait és tüneteit látom rajtad reggel óta! – mondta dühösen, aztán jobban szemügyre vette őt. – Nem emlékszem rá, hogy mennyi volt még abban a fiolában… Tele volt, és mind megittad?  
  
Harry torka teljesen kiszáradt, és nem bírt kinyögni egy szót sem.  
  
– Igen… – bökte ki végre.  
  
– Mégis mire volt ez jó? – folytatta ugyanolyan dühös hangnemben, aztán hirtelen elhallgatott. – Mindig elfelejtem, hogy egy idióta griffendélessel áldott meg a sors – mondta végül. – Csak úgy mellékesen kérdezném: meddig óhajtottad mindezt titkolni? Vagy azt hitted, vagyok olyan idióta, hogy a bájital hatásait ismerve bedőlök annak, hogy okklumencia által szerzed meg a bizonyos információkat?  
  
– Nem, de…  
  
– Semmi de, Potter! – üvöltötte immár Piton. – Mert ha jobban figyeltél volna az év eleji órán, mikor ezt tanítottam, tudnád, hogy nem gyerekjáték ez a főzet! Az még hagyján, hogy talán nem is volt már jó, de ami a lelki traumákat illeti… még hánynak akarod kitenni magad?  
  
Harry agyáig most jutott el, hogy ez az ordibálás azért van, mert Piton határozottan aggódik, hogy történik vele valami.  
  
– Nem ért semmi lelki trauma… fel tudom dolgozni, amit láttam – nyögte ki halkan.  
  
– Óh, persze, mert Voldemort visszataszító és kíméletlen kínzásai egyenlők egy kis esti csevegéssel, amit végighallgat az ember? – förmedt rá Piton, miközben meglobogtatva a talárját közelebb lépett hozzá. – Úgy látom, Potter, neked teljes felügyelet szükséges, hogy féken tudd tartani a megmentési ösztöneidet!   
  
Ez már Harrynek is sok volt, ökölbe szorított kézzel nézett fel tanárára.  
  
– Nincsenek megmentési ösztöneim, egyszerűen nem akarom, hogy az a… – újra neki kellett esnie a mondatnak, nehogy megint sírva fakadjon, mint egy ötéves kisgyerek. – Nem akarom, hogy miattam haljon meg mindenki!  
  
Piton erre csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
– Attól még, hogy te valamilyen oknál fogva nem vagy beteg, nem jelenti azt, hogy te tehetsz róla! – mondta eltökélten, és megragadta mindkét vállát, amitől Harry felszisszent. – Idefigyelj, Potter. Van valami, amiért te különleges vagy, de nem tehetsz arról, ami történik! Előbb–utóbb rá fogok jönni, hogy te miért vagy ennyire kulcsfontosságú ebben az ördögi körben, és meglesz a szérum.  
  
Harry zöld szemei rettentően szomorúan néztek vissza a professzorra.  
  
– De lehet, hogy addigra már késő lesz.  
  
– Lehet – mondta Piton nagyon komolyan. – Ezért ne is vesztegessük az időt tovább.   
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Eltekintve attól a ténytől, hogy majdnem minden éjszaka rémálmok kínozták, néhány nap múlva az egész bájital kiürült a szervezetéből, és végre el tudott aludni. Persze az részletkérdés, hogy pont a laborban az asztalon fekve, mikor Piton fél órára magára hagyta őt.  
  
Mikor felébredt, kissé elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy a saját ágyában van, és nem még mindig az asztalnál. Piton aztán később megjelent, és közölte vele, hogy inkább pihenjen továbbra is, és másnap segítsen neki a munkában.  
  
A napok végül szép csendben teltek, reggeltől estig tartó kísérletekkel, és némi vérveszteséggel, ugyanis mindig kellett egy kevés tőle. Robbanások, különféle szitkozódások közepette Piton megállapította, hogy nem egyedül a vére az, ami a megoldást jelenti. Valami más, ami ott rejlik a vér összetételében, amitől olyan, amilyen.  
  
Amikor éppen nem segédkezett, akkor a kandalló mellett ült, egy rajzlappal és pennával a kezében, hogy felidézze, milyen bájitalokat, vagy mozzanatokat látott a bizonyos vírus elkészülésekor. A végén már szinte mind a ketten ott étkeztek napi háromszor.   
  
Persze Harry csak úgy tettette. Elleste Pitontól azt a bűbájt, amivel minden nyom nélkül el lehet tüntetni bármiféle ételt, vagy innivalót. Egyszerűen nem tudott legyűrni semmit a torkán, annyira kedvtelen lett. Persze Piton a sajátos módján próbálta vigasztalni, de az sem segített.  
  
Mikor úgy tűnt, végre valami haladást értek el a vérrel, történt valami.  
  
Valami, ami mindent megváltoztatott.  
  
Először fel sem tűnt neki, csak mikor az egyik bájitalból a másikba akarta szórni a porított fogakat.   
  
– Jézusom – motyogta halkan, ahogy a két üvegcsét csilingelve tette le az asztalra. Maga elé tartotta a kezét, és a szívverése egyre jobban felgyorsult, ahogy figyelte annak remegését.   
  
Piton éppen kiszaladt valami fontos dologért a raktárba. Harry egyszerűen annyira megijedt, hogy nem tudott egy szót sem kinyögni, még annyit sem, hogy „segítség”.  
  
Csak nézte remegő kezét, és várta az elkerülhetetlent.   
  
Akkor ennyi volt… és kész. Pedig már annyira jól haladtak Pitonnal, talán az ő álmaival jutottak volna valamire, de így… Ahogy visszagondolt, tegnap este is, és ma reggel is fellökte a kancsót, amiben a tökleve volt. Ezek szerint már akkor sem lett volna jól?  
  
Az elmélkedésben hirtelen furcsa hangok zavarták meg… hangok, amik nagyon is valóságosak voltak.  
  
– Harry, gyere velünk – mondta Ron hangján valaki, mikor megfordult annak irányába.  
  
– Nem leszel többet egyedül… nincs szükséged Pitonra – folytatta Hermione képmása.  
  
Mert hogy nem lehettek valódiak! Harry immáron egész testében remegett, meg kellett hogy kapaszkodjon az asztal szélében, nehogy elesessen.  
  
– Nem… ti nem vagytok valódiak… - motyogta zavartan, ahogy a két barát közeledett felé.  
  
– Végül is, hívhatsz minket a lelkiismeretednek is – gondolkodott el Ron.  
  
Harry lábai nem bírták tovább, és szédülni kezdett… továbbra is az asztal szélébe kapaszkodott, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy magával rántotta az egész tálcányi üvegcsét, és összeesett a földön.  
  
Kezeit a fülére tapasztotta, hogy ne hallja barátai követelőző hangjait, amik egyre hangosabbak voltak, miközben azt hajtogatta, hogy „Ez nem valóság, nem valóság”.  
  
Valahol az őrület határán érezte, hogy valaki szorosan megfogja az arcát. A hang is ismerős volt.  
  
– Harry! Figyelj rám, a hangomra! Harry!  
  
– Nem megy… túl hangosak… – bizonygatta Harry, és még jobban összeszorította a szemét.  
  
Valami hideg az ajkán, ami hűsítő volt az egyre felforrósodó arcán. Ő pedig csak nyelte azt a folyadékot, ahogy tudta. Az izmai teljesen elernyedtek, a hangok pedig egyre halkabbnak tűntek.  
  
– Harry, ébren vagy? Harry, figyelsz rám? – követelőzött a leghangosabb hang.  
  
Harry már alig bírt ébren maradni, nem akart küzdeni… érezni akarta a megnyugtató, gondtalan csendet…  
  
– Ig… en… – nyögte ki rekedten.  
  
Érezte, hogy felemelik a hideg kőről, miközben még félig kábultan tudatosult benne, hogy nincs visszaút. Ő is megbetegedett.  
Nyöszörgött, mikor a karjába nyilalló fájdalom egyre erősebb lett, ahogy az a valaki vitte magával…  
  
… de már nem számított, mert végleg elvesztette az eszméletét.


	8. Egyetlen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint, minden dolog, ami alól Harry kivétel lehet, újra megesik, hisz ő rá sosem vonatkoznak az általános szabályok... Rá kell döbbeniük Pitonnal, a sors még tart meglepetéseket, és a humorérzéke sem az igazi...

A megnyugtató zsibbadtság, és a kis fájdalom a karjában végül csak ráébresztette, hogy nem lehet a mennyországban. Pedig a gondolatot, hogy végre ott lehet, sokkal vidítóbbnak találta volna. Megmozdulni kicsit fájdalmas volt, így csak annyit ért el, hogy halkan nyögve egy picit megmozdult a párnán.  
  
– Harry? – kérdezte egy döbbent hang közvetlen mellette, és kedvesen végigsimított az arcán. – Ébren vagy?  
  
Harry lassan kinyitotta a szemét, csakhogy szembe találja magát egy nagyon sápadt arccal.  
  
– Rem… us… – suttogta, ahogy a hangja bírta.  
  
Lupin arca hirtelen felderült a szokatlan sápadtság ellenére is, és erősen megszorította a kezét, amit eddig is fogott.  
  
– Maradj nyugton – mondta halkan, mikor Harry beszélni akart, ujját a szájára tette. – Ne beszélj, tartogasd az erődet. Nagyon rossz éjszakán estél át, próbálj meg pihenni.  
  
Harry csak némán bólintott egyet, és egy picit oldalra fordult. Lupin segített neki jobban betakarózni. Most így kezdett valami halvány emlék derengeni számára, ami egyáltalán nem volt kellemes. Álmában ordítozott minden Rend tag után, mikor tudta, hogy nincs menekvés. Valószínű, ezért nincsen hangja.  
  
Újra lehunyta a szemét, és próbálta elfelejteni a sokkoló emlékeket. Hallotta, hogy valaki belép az ajtón.  
  
– Remus, szóltál…? – kérdezte Tonks.  
  
– Nem, de jó, hogy itt vagy – felelt Lupin, miközben simogatta a fiú fejét. – Harry az előbb magához tért, és értesíteni kell Perselust.  
  
Egy pillanatig csend.  
  
– Ne viccelj – morogta a boszorkány. – Olyan nincs, hogy felébredt.  
  
Harry fáradtan újra kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbált szemüveg nélkül fókuszálni a távolban álló, rózsaszín folt felé.  
  
– Ébren… vagyok – mondta rekedtesen.  
  
– Oké… elhiszem – motyogta Tonks. – De Perselus most a Szent Mungóban van, ha jól tudom… Megyek, szólok neki a kandallón át. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nemsokára itt lesz.  
  
– Semmi kétségem afelől – tette hozzá Lupin. Harry látta, hogy a rózsaszín folt távozik, aztán úgy döntött, a fáradtságnak ad teret.  
  
Remus közben újra simogatni kezdte a haját, és Harry tudta, hogy milyen különös érzés is lehetett most neki, amint látja, hogy felébredt, mikor ezt eddig lehetetlennek gondolták. Lett volna még egy tucat kérdése, de teljesen elálmosodott, és elaludt.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor legközelebb felébredt, már jóval sötétebb volt, és a halványan pislogó gyertyafény arról árulkodott, hogy estefelé lehet. Ugyanúgy az oldalán feküdt, mint mikor elaludt, de most úgy tűnt egyedül van. Aztán meglátta a szokásos kémjét az éjjeliszekrényen, mire szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Jó estét, úrfi – mondta kedvesen Trenus. – Jó látni, hogy ébren van.  
  
Valaki halkan odasétált, aztán az ágy széle besüllyedt a súlytól, ahogy leült mellé. Harry nagy nehezen a hátára feküdt a sajgó karja miatt, aztán megpillantotta a tipikus sötét talárt maga előtt.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött Piton aggodalmasan. Mert ez, határozottan aggódó hang volt.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, hogy eltüntesse a keserű nyálat, ami összegyűlt a szájában.  
  
– Pocsékul… – suttogta. – Mi történt?  
  
Piton eközben oldalra nyúlt, vízcsobogás kíséretében egy kendőért.  
  
– Azon felül, hogy mindenkire a frászt hoztad? – kérdezte gúnyolódva, miközben óvatosan áttörölte Harry arcát. – Mikor ugye kiszaladtam az újabb adag tálcáért, egy csörömpölés hallatszott a laborból. Mire beszaladtam, már ott találtalak a földön a széttört bájitalok közt, szörnyű kínokat kiállva. Még éppen időben sikerült megitatnom veled azt a bájitalt, amivel kómás állapotba tudtalak taszítani, még mielőtt… nagyobb baj lett volna.  
  
Harry értette a ki nem mondott szavakat. Egyértelmű volt: tudta, hogy nem térhet már magához.  
  
– De itt… vagyok.  
  
– Ahogy mondod – értett vele egyet Piton, miközben újra megmártotta a vízben a kendőt. – Azt hittem, Nymphadora tréfát űz az állapotodból, mikor felkeresett. Nem sokkal később, mikor megérkeztem, láttam, hogy aránylag békésen alszol, holott kómában kéne lenned.  
  
Piton a kendőt összehajtogatva elhelyezte a fiú homlokán.  
  
– Valami azt súgja, hogy… egy darabig még nem kviddicsezhetek – mondta halkan, és ép kezével megtapogatta sajgó karját.   
  
– Ahogy mondod – sóhajtotta Piton, de még mindig nem mozdult az ágy széléről. – Mikor összeestél, magadra borítottál mindent, ami az asztalon volt. Nem esett bajod, leszámítva a karodat, amit elvágott egy üvegdarab. Egy elég veszélyes bájitalé volt az a bizonyos üveg, így hogy is mondjam… egy darabig még fájni fog. Este, ha nem tudnál elaludni tőle, akkor adok rá valamit.   
  
Harrynek valahogy elege volt már ebből az egész diagnózisosdiból.  
  
– Mikor kelhetek fel innen? – tért el a tárgytól, mire Piton kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Lázas vagy, fájdalmaid vannak… szerinted, Potter? – gúnyolódott mérgesen.  
  
– Már egyre jobban érzem magam – szúrta közbe Harry.  
  
– Nem.  
  
A bájitalmester fáradtan felkelt az ágy széléről, de nem lépett el mellőle, hanem elgondolkodva összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait.  
  
– Mindig lesz itt valaki melletted, hogy figyeljen – közölte tömören.  
  
Harry fél kézzel megfogta a kendőt, és ügyetlenül felült.  
  
– Már nem azért, de nem kell mellém őr!   
  
Piton egy kicsit lehajolt, és egyáltalán nem vett vissza gúnyos modorából.  
  
– Nem, nem azért Potter. Hanem, mert az immár több száz kómában fekvő beteg közül egyedül te ébredtél föl – világosította fel, aztán az arca elkomorult. – Valakinek mindig itt kell lennie, ha esetleg… rosszabbra fordulna az állapotod, hogy segítsen.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra teljesen megfeledkezett erről az egész rémálomról. Megdermedt, mikor eszébe jutottak barátai, akik még mindig ott fekszenek az ispotályban, kómában. Piton is megérezhette, hogy mire gondol, mert rögtön másra terelte a szót.  
  
– Lemegyek, eszem valamit. Hozok fel neked is, mert kell valami, amitől erőre kapj – jelentette ki végül. – Addig is maradj veszteg, és pihenj.  
  
És még mielőtt Harry ellenkezhetett volna, Piton megfordult, és otthagyta egyedül. Harry kimerülten visszadőlt az ágyra, a kendőt visszatéve a vizes tálkába.  
– Netán valami baj van, úrfi? – tudakolta meg Trenus. Harry már teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy a gyertya is itt van.  
  
– Nem, nincs – mondta halkan, de aztán végül csak kibökte: – Mondd, Trenus… Piton professzor mindig ilyen? Mármint… hogy is mondjam… Először úgy tűnik, mégis kedvel, aztán meg megint elkezd gúnyolódni, mint aki… – milyen nehéz is kimondani azt a néhány szót – még mindig utál.  
  
Egy ideig csend borult a szobára.  
  
– Tudod, úrfi… a gazdám elég titokzatos ember – mondta végül a gyertya –, de azt megállapíthatom, hogy téged nagyon is kedvel.   
  
Harry halkan felnevetett, de mikor a rázkódástól sajogni kezdett a karja, rögtön abbahagyta.  
  
– Persze. Piton, amint engem nagyon is kedvel… eléggé morbidnak hangzik.  
  
– Nem, nem az – biztosította róla Harryt –, mert te nem ismered már olyan régóta, mint én. Eleget szenvedett az évek során, és most először úgy tűnik, végre van valaki, akihez ragaszkodik. És az éppen te vagy. Mindkettőtök tele van fájdalommal, magányos… ez épp olyan helyzet, mikor szükségetek van egymásra. Neked egy támaszra, amit tudomásom szerint sosem kaptál meg… mert nem voltak szüleid… a gazdám pedig… neki sosem volt családja, pedig szeretett volna. És most itt lenne a lehetőség, hogy egyikőtök se legyen egyedül.  
  
Harry esetlenül megigazgatta maga körül a takarót, és lehunyta a szemét. A tudálékos gyertyának már megint igaza volt, mint mindig. Ez már pokolian idegesítő. Sosem jutott eszébe, hogy legyen egy férfi, aki úgy törődhet vele, mint egy valódi apa. Ott volt Remus… de ő sosem töltötte be azt a szerepet, hiszen vérfarkas, és alig tartózkodott itt.  
  
– Tudod mit, Trenus – suttogta. – Azt hiszem, alszom egy keveset.  
  
– Rendben, úrfi. Én itt maradok, vigyázni rád.  
  
Talán most az egyszer sikerült néhány vidám gondolattal elaludni, melynek főszereplője nem egy undok, gonosz bájitaltan tanár volt, hanem egy teljesen más ember… egy olyan, aki törődik vele, és nem hagyja, hogy baj érje.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
– Tanár úr? – kérdezte álmosan Harry, mikor felébredt, és megérezte, hogy nincs egyedül.  
  
– Nem, Remus vagyok – jött rögtön a válasz.  
  
Érezte, hogy megszorítja a kezét, mire kinyitotta a szemét, és meg is pillantotta a mosolygó férfit.  
  
– Ne, ne kérdezd meg, hogy vagyok – mondta rögtön Harry, mikor Lupin meg akart szólalni. – Mert tényleg jól vagyok.  
  
Remus elengedte a kezét, és hátradőlt a széken, amit az ágyhoz húzott.  
  
– Rendben, nem kérdezem meg – nevetett fel. Ahogy Harry jobban megnézte, most látta csak, mennyire sápadt, és megviselt. Pedig tudomása szerint már elmúlt telihold. – Hoztam neked egy kis harapnivalót.  
  
Azzal az éjjeliszekrény felé mutatott, ahol Harry szemüveg nélkül is látta, mennyire meg van pakolva az a tálca étellel. Lassan ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, Lupin pedig a kezébe adta a szemüveget, amit fel is tett.  
  
Megigazította a takarót, hogy Remus az ölébe tegye a tálcát. Ahogy végignézett az ételeken, még a maradék étvágya is elment.  
  
– Bármennyire is bizarrul néz ki, meg kell enned – mosolyodott el Lupin, ahogy újra hátradőlt a széken. – Perselus közvetlen utasítása, hogy ezeket mindenképpen edd meg, mert meg kell, hogy erősödj.  
  
Harry felemelt valami visszataszító zöld salátalevelet. És az még csak egy zöld volt a többi közül.  
  
– Nem vagyok én kecske – morogta dühösen, aztán egy kicsit jobb kedvre derült, mikor talált a sok zöldség alatt néhány szelet pirított kenyeret.  
  
Lupin erre már felnevetett, aminek Harry a legkevésbé sem örült. Megvetően nézett fel rá.  
  
– Látom, te remekül szórakozol!  
  
A férfi egy kicsit előre dőlt, és kezével megtámaszkodott a térdén.  
  
– Nem, dehogyis – mentegetőzött. A hangja teljesen megváltozott, mikor folytatta: – Csak egyszerűen nem is tudod, mennyire örülök, hogy ébren vagy. – Itt egészen suttogóra vette a hangját. – Már azt hittem, sosem fogsz felébredni, csak akkor, ha meglesz a szérum.  
  
Harry erre lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Ne haragudj.  
  
– Nem történt semmi – tette hozzá Lupin kedvesen, aztán a mellette lévő éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt. – Tessék, úgy gondoltam, hogy ellensúlyozom valahogy ezt a… vacsorát, azzal, hogy hozok neked valami finomat is.  
  
Harry hálásan vette el a gőzölgő bögrét.  
  
– Köszi, Remus – mondta lelkesen, ahogy meglátta, hogy forró kakaó.   
  
– Látom, már egész jól vagy – állapította meg Lupin, ahogy összeszűkült szemmel nézte őt. – Néhány órával ezelőtt még lázas voltál, és Perselus is arról számolt be, milyen rosszul nézel ki. Megitatott veled néhány korty teát, és jó nagy adag bájitalt. Azt hiszem, tényleg hatott.  
  
– Most határozottan éhes vagyok – mondta teli szájjal Harry, és bekapta az utolsó falatot a pirítósból. – És nem is érzem magam rosszul.  
  
Mikor befejezte az evést – igaz a tálcán hagyva némi zöldséget –, kérdőn nézett a férfire.  
  
– Piton professzor hol van? – bökte ki végül. Az egyik énje szerette volna, hogy itt legyen vele, míg a másik csak Lupin társaságának örült.  
  
Lupin elvette előle a tálcát, és letette maga mellé vissza az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Így hirtelen nem tudom. Azt hiszem a Szent Mungó és az itteni labor közt ingázik – mondta végül. – Azt hiszem, végre kezdenek rájönni, mi az összefüggés közted, és a betegek közt. – Remus felemelte a kezét, hogy még véletlenül se szóljon közbe. – Nem, még nem tudok semmit sem, mielőtt neki állnál faggatózni. Egyedül annyit árult el ő és Hippocrates, hogy közelebb kerültek a megoldáshoz. Azt mondta, hogy még este benéz, amint megérkezett.  
  
– Ja… jó – motyogta Harry, eligazította a háta mögött a párnákat. De esze ágában sem volt hátradőlni. Sőt esze ágában sem volt több időt ágyban tölteni. – Mondd, hogy felkelhetek, Remus!  
  
Könyörgően a férfira nézett, akinek az arca eltökélt kifejezést öltött.  
  
– Nem kelhetsz fel – mondta szigorúan. – Bármennyire is egészségesnek tűnsz, egyáltalán nem vagy az.  
  
Felállt, betakarta rendesen, mialatt Harry dühös pillantásokat küldött felé.  
  
– Van róla fogalmad, mennyit feküdtem a gyengélkedőn Roxfortos éveim alatt? – kérdezte Harry dühösen.  
  
– Szerintem, kibírod még ezt a néhány napot. Most pedig megyek, mert van még egy dolog, amit el kell intéznem – jelentette ki Lupin, és a tálcáért nyúlt. – Kérlek, Harry, pihenj.   
  
Még egyszer rámosolygott, aztán otthagyta őt a szobában egyedül. Harry most kapcsolt, mikor körbenézett, hogy Trenus nincs a szobában. Még várt pár percet, amíg a lépések teljesen elhalkultak, aztán felült az ágyban, majd pedig lábra állt, hogy felderítse, merre lehetnek a ruhái.  
  
Nem kellett sok kutatás hozzá, hogy a legközelebbi sarokban megtalálja a ládáját. Kivette belőle a legmelegebb pulcsit, és nadrágot, majd pedig felvette a szakadt tornacipőjét. Halkan kinyitotta az ajtót, és kíváncsian kikukucskált. Sehol senki.  
  
Márpedig nem létezik, hogy itt hagyták egyedül, még Piton is megmondta, hogy mindig lesz mellette valaki. Igaz, elég késő lehetett, valószínű már mindenki aludt.  
  
Végigment a folyosón, egészen a lépcsőig, hogy aztán lemenjen, de…  
  
– Mégis mi a fenét művelsz?! – kiáltott rá egy ismerős hang.  
  
Harry nemtörődöm stílusban elment a lebegő gyertya mellett, le a lépcsőn.  
  
– Lemegyek az ebédlőbe, szerinted? – kérdezett vissza szemtelenül Harry, mikor megfordult.  
  
Közben Trenus beérte, és ott lebegett immár közvetlen előtte.  
  
– Nem kelhetsz fel csak úgy! – kiáltott rá. – Nem szabad, hisz beteg vagy!  
  
– Shhh már! – szólt rá sziszegve Harry, és ujját a szájára tette. – Maradj már csöndben! Felvered az egész házat!  
  
– Úgy kell neked, legalább lesz, aki visszarángat az ágyba! – szájaskodott a gyertya.  
  
Harry lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Trenus… higgadj már le. Ha bejössz velem a konyhába, és ott leszel mellettem, akkor szemmel tarthatsz, nem? – kérdezte végül. – Nem fogok semmi rosszat művelni, csupán kihozom a sok könyvet, és próbálom hasznosítani magam, amíg Piton nincs itt.  
  
Úgy tűnt, hogy Trenus átgondolja a dolgot, mert egy pillanatig abbahagyta a kiabálást.  
  
– Jó, rendben! – egyezett bele végül. – De nem maradhatsz kint sokáig, mert aludnod is kell valamikor.  
  
Trenus belibegett a konyhába, és az asztal végénél megállapodott. Harry eközben halkan benyitott a laborba, és fél kézzel egyensúlyozva behozta a konyhába a lexikonokat. Persze kétszer kellett fordulnia, mert még a pergamenek is kellettek.  
  
Leült a székre, aztán felütötte az első könyvet, amit már előzőleg kinyitott, hogy ott folytassa a munkát, ahol abbahagyta. De az már nem ott volt nyitva, hanem teljesen máshol. Egy nagyobb fajta pergamennel meg volt jelölve egy oldal, amit csupa firkálmány borított.  
  
– Megjegyzem úrfi, ha bármi jelét látom annak, hogy rosszul van, vagy álmos, rögtön riadót fújok – hangoztatta Trenus, aztán csak magában morgott tovább. – Ha megjön a gazdám… nekem annyi… sosem vágytam rá, hogy egy vacak múzeumban tengessem utolsó éveimet, de most Perselus tuti elintézi nekem…  
  
Harry dühösen az asztal végébe nézett.  
  
– Trenus! Kérlek, halkabban morgolódj. Olvasni próbálok.  
  
Erős túlzás volt. Az egész olvashatatlan az elejétől a végéig… valaki nagyon tudhatta a latin nyelvet, hogy ilyen folyékonyan írt legalább két oldalt. Harry mikor már félre akarta tenni a pergament, meglátott rajta néhány megjegyzést, amit el tudott olvasni.  
  
Kíváncsian közelebb emelte a szeméhez, hogy el tudja olvasni a cikornyás, gyorsan írt betűket:  
  
  
 _Valami, ami miatt nem lett mindenki beteg…  
valami, ami azt okozza, hogy ne hasson rájuk teljesen a betegség.  
  
Egy vegyület talán… vagy valami apró észrevehetetlen szer.  
De az egyetlen kapocs, mely mindenkinél megtalálható… a varázserő…  
Ami az egyetlen magyarázat arra, ki mikor betegedett meg._  
  
  
Harry homlokráncolva nézte a pergament egy darabig, és elgondolkodott az olvasottakon. Nem értette, ami oda van írva. Hisz Hermione és Ron is erős varázslók… igaz a gyerekek előbb lettek betegek, de a felnőttek közül is vannak…  
  
Egy sóhajjal visszatette a jegyzetet a lexikonba, és egy olyanhoz nyúlt, amiben biztosan nem volt jegyzet, és neki állt olvasni.  
  
Talán egy óra is eltelhetett, mikor arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki a zárral vacakol. Valószínű azért, hogy minél halkabban próbáljon meg bejutni. Aztán egy darabig csend, majd Harry felnézett a könyvből, és szembe találta magát egy kissé havas kinézetű villámló szemű férfivel.  
  
– Nem tudom, melyik része nem volt érthető annak, hogy maradj ágyban? – kérdezte dühöngve Piton, miközben lerázta a kabátjáról a havat, majd le is vette. Ráterítette a mellette lévő szék háttámlájára.  
  
Harry bátran ellenállt a szúrós tekintetnek.  
  
– Mondtam Trenusnak, ha bármi baj van, akkor szóljon, úgyhogy ne legyen…  
  
– Potter! – dörrent rá Piton, amitől Harry véletlenül elengedte a könyvet, és becsukódott, elvesztve, ahol tartott. – Mikor fogod már fel, hogyha éppen nem is érzed magad rosszul, attól még pihenned kell?  
  
– Szerintem már épp elég időt töltöttem ágyban – vélekedett Harry, miközben megpróbálta megkeresni, hol tart.   
  
Trenus most választotta azt a pillanatot, mikor bele akart szólni a vitába.  
  
– Én mindent megtettem, gazdám, de a kölyök hajthatatlan volt, bármit is tettem – mentegetőzött bátran. Piton egy gyilkos pillantással elhallgattatta.  
  
– Közeledik a Karácsony, és ilyenkor rengeteg kedves árussal ismerkedik meg az ember. A nap folyamán találkoztam egy nagyon szimpatikus régiséggyűjtővel.  
  
Egy pillanattal később valami nyelésszerű hang érkezett Trenus felől, pedig Harry megesküdött volna, hogy olyat egy gyertya nem tud. Piton közben kihúzta a széket, és leült vele szemben. Kezeit összekulcsolta, és fürkészően nézett rá.  
  
– Tényleg semmi bajom! – mondta újra Harry, mikor Trenus továbbra is csendben maradt.  
  
– Most ezt állítod, de lehet, nem is így van – jelentette ki Piton. – Hány olyan eset volt, mikor azt állítottad jól vagy, és mégsem? Hm? Elég sokszor.  
  
Harry türelmetlenül lecsapta a tollát.  
  
– Maga ezt meg honnét veszi? – kérdezte felháborodottan. – Nem volt erre sosem példa!  
  
– Mondod te.  
  
– Hagyjuk – morogta Harry, és fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét a szemüveg alatt. – Azt hiszem, tényleg menni kéne aludni… eléggé lefárasztott ez a sok szakkifejezés, meg minden.  
  
A bájitalmester közben a tűzhelyhez ment, hogy a bögréjébe töltsön magának a teáskannából. Aztán visszafordult, de nem ült le.  
  
– Na, most szépen felkelsz onnét, összepakolsz, és mars aludni – mondta kegyetlenül, miközben kortyolt egyet a teából.  
  
Aztán felkapta a kabátot, és kiment, hogy felakassza az előszobai fogasra, miközben Harry mérgesen pakolni kezdett az asztalnál.  
  
– Gondoltam, hogyha megjelenik – mondta hangosan –, az lesz az első, hogy rögtön parancsokat kezd el osztogatni…  
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, és érezte, hogy a szíve majd’ kiugrik rémületében. Piton közben visszatért az előszobából kezében a bögréjével.  
  
– Mi a gond, Potter?  
  
Harry rémült szemekkel felnézett a tanárra, aki egy perc alatt felismerte, miért ijedt meg annyira. Gyorsan megkerülte az asztalt, lecsapta az asztal sarkára a bögrét, és leguggolt elé, hogy jobban megvizsgálja a remegő kezet.  
  
– Tanár úr, ugye ez nem jelenti azt… hogy megint rosszul leszek? – kérdezte remegő hangon Harry, miközben Piton megfogta mindkét kezét.  
  
– Mióta remeg?   
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és érezte, ahogy az egész testét megint rázni kezdi a remegés, mint akkor.  
  
– Nem tudom… – nyögte ki. – Az előbb még írtam, és akkor nem volt semmi… Mindjárt elkezdődnek a látomások… jaj istenem.  
  
Piton elengedte a kezét, és megragadta a vállait.  
  
– Harry. Nyugodj. Meg.  
  
– Mondani könnyű! – tört ki Harry, és most már tényleg kezdett frászt kapni. Piton megérintette a homlokát, és teljesen ledöbbent.  
  
– Mikor megérkeztem, teljesen egészségesnek tűntél, most megint nagyon sápadt vagy, és lázas is – mondta töprengve. – Ezt én nem értem. Lupin azt mondta, hogy volt étvágyad, és teljesen jól érezted magad.  
  
Harry az ölébe ejtette a kezét, míg a tanár elővett egy üvegcsét a talárjából.  
  
– Na, nem – ellenkezett Harry. – Nem fogom azt még egyszer meginni! Biztosan el fog múlni… az előbb sem volt semmi bajom, és ahogy mondja, éhes is voltam, meg minden…  
  
– Pedig muszáj lesz, ha odáig fajulnak a dolgok – közölte Piton hidegen, miközben lehúzta az alsó szemhéját, hogy jobban megvizsgálja. – De úgy tűnik, most egyszerűen csak a kezdeti tüneteket mutatod, nem lesz súlyosabb… de a láz az aggasztó.  
  
– Aggasztó? – kérdezte rémülten Harry. – Eleve az aggasztó, hogy megint én vagyok az egyetlen, aki teljesen máshogy beteg, mint kéne!  
  
Piton mintha meg sem hallotta volna, mit mondd.  
  
– Amikor felébredtél, nagyon rosszul voltál, de később, mikor megérkeztem, már aludtál – gondolkodott hangosan, Harry pedig összeszorított szájjal várta, mire jut. – És vacsoránál is jól voltál, most pedig már megint nem.   
  
– Azt mondta Remus – mondta Harry végül, igyekezve, hogy ne remegjen a hangja –, hogy még mielőtt felébredtem, félálomban itatott velem valamit.  
  
A bájitalmester továbbra is elgondolkodva nézte őt.  
  
– Igen, igaz… Lupintól mit kaptál vacsorára? – kérdezte tőle hirtelen.  
  
Harry visszaemlékezett arra a sok túlfűtött vitaminra, de inkább szolidabban közölte:  
  
– Azt a sok zöldséget, amit meg akart velem etetni, és… kakaót.  
  
– Kakaót – visszhangozta Piton, mint aki most hallott először erről az italról. – És mondd, még mielőtt lebetegedtél volna, mit ettél?  
  
Hoppá.  
  
– Öhm… ha elárulom az igazságot, ugye nem fog megölni? – kérdezte halkan Harry.  
  
– Az attól függ… tehát?  
  
– Ellestem magától a bűbájt, és hát… eltüntettem mindent, amit akkor adott enni, és inni – bökte ki végül.  
  
Piton eközben szórt egy Szárító bűbájt a vastag kabátjára, aztán ráterítette Harry hátára, aki hálásan összehúzta maga körül.  
  
– Tanár úr… most ez mit jelent?  
  
– Azt… Potter – mondta vontatottan Piton, le sem véve róla a szemét –, hogy mindvégig azért nem voltál beteg, mert olyasmit ettél, vagy ittál, amit addig mindig. Csak az elmúlt időszakban nem.  
  
Harry elgondolkodva összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Hát mindig mást ettem vacsorára, hol tésztát, hol krumplit…   
  
– A francba – szitkozódott Piton. – Minden egybevág. Valami, ami közrejátszik az illető erejével, alakítva, hogy mennyire lesz beteg.  
  
Harry agyában mintha lámpát gyújtottak volna, elképedve bámult Pitonra.  
  
– Mindig mást ettem – folytatta halkan Harry –, kivéve az innivalót, mert az mindig… na ne.  
  
Mindketten az asztal szélén álló bögrére néztek.  
  
– A tea, amit Hagridtól kaptam néhány hónappal ezelőtt, és elhoztam ide is, hogy a rendtagok többsége igyon belőle – sóhajtotta a bájitalmester.


	9. Könnycsepp szirom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Piton másnap ellátogatnak arra a helyszínre, ahol az a bizonyos növény lehet, majd pedig rá kell jönnie, most is minden szinte ugyanúgy van: megint eltitkolnak előle olyasmit, ami tudnia kéne.

Harry még szorosabban összehúzta maga körül a kabátot, hogy a reszketés alábbhagyjon, de hiába.  
  
– A sors fintora, hogy végig az ember orra előtt van a megoldás, de nem veszi észre – morogta még Piton, aztán felállt. Visszament a tűzhelyhez, és háttal neki, egy másik bögrét teletöltött a számára.  
  
Mikor visszaért, odanyújtotta neki.  
  
– Gondolom, most nem kell semmivel sem ösztönöznöm téged, hogy megidd – gúnyolódott Piton, mikor újra leguggolt elé.  
  
Harry két kézzel fogta meg a bögrét, de még akkor is félő volt, hogy kiönti a tartalmát. Piton segített neki abban, hogy megigyon annyit, amennyit tud. A felénél megállt, és kérdőn nézett a tanárra.  
  
– Most ez a tea a megoldás? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Ha mindenki iszik belőle, akkor jól lesz?  
  
Piton lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Nem, Potter – kezdte kioktatóan. – Nem így működik. A tea valóban megoldás, de nem közvetlen. Tartalmaz valamit, ami miatt rendbe jöttél ma. – Hirtelen felállt. – De most az a fontos, hogy visszatérj a szobádba, és kipihend magad, miközben én konzultálok Hippocratésszal.  
  
Harry tüntetőleg felállt, és rögtön megtámaszkodott az asztalban, nehogy eldőljön.  
  
– Ezt a teát Hagridtól kaptam, mint ahogy maga is! – mondta elszántan. – Úgyhogy minél előbb el kell menni hozzá, és megkérdezni, hogy honnét…  
  
Piton vészesen forogni kezdett a szobával együtt, az asztal nem tűnt éppen a legjobb támasznak.  
  
– Nem tudom, talán leszakadna az ég, ha most az egyszer veszteg maradnál végre? – kérdezte szemrehányóan Piton, és megfogta a karját, nehogy elessen.  
  
Harry furcsán csillagokat látott, amiket fényes karikák követtek. Piton segítőkészen kikísérte a konyhából, egészen feltámogatta a szobájáig. Óvatosan leengedte őt az ágyára, és ráterítette a pokrócot. Harry hunyorogva nézett fel a sötét alakra, mikor az levette a szemüvegét.  
  
– Most mit fog tenni? – kérdezte.  
  
– Először is – morogta –, megbizonyosodok róla, hogy nyugton maradsz. Aztán pedig értesítem Hippocratést a fejleményekről, majd holnap felkeressük Hagridot, és nem utolsósorban Albust. – Közben egy non–verbális varázslattal behívta a bögrét a konyhából. – Jó lenne, ha még a maradékot is meginnád.  
  
– Nem hiszem… hogy sikerülne – nyögte Harry, és újra lehunyta a szemét. Az előbb olyan érzése volt, mintha tényleg hallotta volna azokat a hangokat, amiket első alkalommal.  
  
Piton viszont nem tágított: leült mellé az ágyra, egyik kezével segített neki felülni, a másikkal pedig odatartotta a bögrét.  
  
– Muszáj, Harry.  
  
Harry megesküdött volna rá, ha a Potterezéssel jött volna, nem itta volna meg… de így más volt. Remegő kezével odanyúlt a bögréhez, és nagy nehezen kortyolva megitta a maradékot. A végére már olyan érzése volt, hogy mindjárt elhányja magát a rossz ízétől.  
  
Piton elvette tőle a bögrét, és segített neki visszafeküdni.   
  
– Ó, nem kell megvárnia, még elalszok! – mondta remegő hangon Harry. – El fogok tudni egyedül is… menjen, és cselekedjen.  
  
Egy sóhaj, aztán talársuhogás.  
– Rendben, megyek.  
  
Ez a mondat már sokkal tartózkodóbbnak hangzott, és Piton már megint olyan zárkózott lett ezzel a szokásos viselkedésével. Pedig az előbb úgy tűnt, mintha aggódna miatta valamennyire.  
  
De ez a meleg érzés tova is szállt, ahogyan a bájitalmester becsukta maga után az ajtót. Harry körül sem nézett, hogy itt van–e Trenus, inkább úgy döntött, alszik egy keveset, mert mire felébred, kutya baja sem lesz.  
  


**oO{~Sz~}Oo**

  
  
Egész kipihenten ébredt, megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán felült az ágyban. Hirtelen azt hitte, nincs senki a szobában, de aztán az asztalnál megpillantotta Pitont, amint egy tucat pergamen fölé hajol, miközben egy pár üvegcse is van előtte. Fel sem nézett, úgy köszöntötte:  
  
– Jó reggelt.  
  
Harry hunyorogva nézett az ablak felé, ahonnét eléggé erősen sütött be a Nap, pedig már javában benne voltak a télben. Az éjjeliszekrényhez nyúlt, és felvette a szemüvegét.   
  
– Te jó ég – nyögte ijedten. – Mégis mennyit aludtam?   
  
A Nap már jócskán fent járt, ebből következtetve már legalább dél lehetett.  
  
– Nem is tudom… talán tizennégy, vagy tizenhat órát – felelte Piton, és lezárta a tintásüveg tetejét. – Véletlenül megbillent a kezem a tűzhelynél, mikor altatót csepegtettem a bögrédbe.  
  
Harry gyilkos tekintettel figyelte Pitont, ahogyan elpakolt maga után. Fáradtan felkelt a székről, végül odament hozzá, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye.  
  
– De ahogy elnézem, jót tett – jelentette ki egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében.  
  
– Azért legközelebb jó lenne, ha szólna! – mordult fel Harry, és szintén felállt, hogy előkeresse a ruháit. A szekrényben mindent megtalált, miután az üres ládában abszolúte nem. – És legalább elárulja, hogy mit csináltak addig, míg aludtam? Ugye már mindenki rendbejött…  
  
– Potter – kezdte Piton a szokásos tanári stílusban –, az éjszaka jelenleg annyira volt elég, hogy megpróbáljuk beazonosítani azt, ami feltehetően megállítja ezt a rejtélyes kórt. És bármennyire hihetetlen Potter, nekünk is kell néha pihenni.  
  
Harry miután feltúrta a legalsó polcot, talált egy pár meleg zoknit. Visszajött az ágyhoz, lehuppant rá, és felhúzta.  
  
– És most? – kérdezte értetlenül, mikor felegyenesedett ültében.  
  
– Meglátogatjuk együtt Hagridot – jelentette ki Piton, mire Harry teljesen meglepődve nézett a tanárra.  
  
  


**oO{~Sz~}Oo**

  
  
– Nem lehetne esetleg Hopp porral menni? – kérdezte Harry rettegve, ahogy a nyaka köré tekerte a meleg sálat. Piton pedig éppen az ajtó bezárásán ügyködött, majd végül a ház is eltűnt. – Még sosem hoppanáltam, és azt hiszem, nem ilyen fáradtan akarnám kipróbálni…  
  
Piton leintette a habogását.  
  
– Még betegen sem lenne semmi bajod attól, hogy velem hoppanálsz – közölte vontatottan, és magához intette. Harry csak állt, és nem mozdult, mire a bájitalmester felsóhajtott. – Esküszöm, reggeliztem. Nem hiszem, hogy veled jóllaknék–e egyáltalán.  
  
Harry még állt néhány másodpercig, aztán odament a férfihez.  
  
– Igaz, elvileg még beteg vagy – folytatta merengve Piton. – Csak az a különleges összetevő megakadályozza, hogy annak is érezd magad.  
  
– Bármilyen hihetetlen, a tudatlan Potter erre is rájött – morogta Harry, miközben Piton közelebb lépett hozzá, és átkarolta.   
  
Harry legszívesebben elugrott volna, de tudta, hogy illetlenség. És bármilyen hihetetlen is volt, nem akarta megsérteni Pitont. Nem akarta a törékeny békét összetörni, ami végre létrejött köztük.  
  
– Óh, mily meglepő – vigyorodott el Piton. – Hunyd le a szemed, és kapaszkodj belém erősen. Nem kellemes érzés az első társas hoppanálás, de hidd el, egy–két alkalom után egész tűrhető lesz.  
  
Harry erre csak vágott egy fintort, aztán rettegve lehunyta a szemét. Végül kiderült: nem volt olyan rossz, mint sejtette, leszámítva a hányingert, és a szédülést. Mikor megérkeztek, úgy érezte, mintha megforgatták volna egy mosógépben, majd keresztülhúzták volna a gyomrát egy vékony csövön.  
  
Piton egyáltalán nem engedte el őt, hanem végig fogva a karját indultak el Roxfort kapuja felé. Ijesztő volt látni az egész udvart, így diákok nélkül. Messziről csak a tóban úszó polipot lehetett észrevenni, mint egyedüli élőlényt a közelben.  
  
Végigmentek az elhagyatott parkon, miközben a hó is elkezdett szállingózni, emlékeztetve őt arra, hogy közeleg a Karácsony. Persze még nem fedte a talajt nagy hóréteg, hiszen nemrég kezdett el szállingózni a hó. Elérkeztek Hagrid kunyhójához, ami szintén kísérteties volt a félelmetes tökágyás mellett.   
  
Mindketten megálltak az ajtó előtt, Piton pedig bekopogott. Szokás szerint Agyar rögtön ugatni kezdett, és némi taszigáló hangok után ki is nyílt az ajtó.  
  
Hagrid jelent meg rojtos pulcsijában, és meglepődve nézett a vendégeire.  
  
– Piton professzor, Harry – mondta végül, és kitárta az ajtót. – Legyenek üdvözölve!  
  
Harry már ment is volna, de Piton visszatartotta.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Hagrid, de fontos ügyben vagyunk itt – mentegetőzött rögtön Piton. – Viszont meg kell kérdeznünk tőled valamit, amire nagyon remélem, tudod a választ.  
  
Hagrid visszatolta Agyart a lábával a kunyhóba, majd megtámaszkodott az ajtóban.  
  
– Persze, professzor, bármiben segítek! Milyen alapanyagokra van szüksége, szívesen elhozom…  
  
– Nem, nem arról lenne szó – vágott közbe rögtön Piton. Amíg Harry próbálta kihúzni a kezét a szorításból, de sikertelenül. – Amire kíváncsi lennék, az, hogy azt a bizonyos gyógyteát, amit kaptam tőled, miből készítetted.  
  
Hagrid értetlenül pislogott. Elvégre egy ilyen helyzetben miért a tea a legfontosabb.  
  
– Óh, sokféle gyógynövényből, ami az itthoni készletben volt.  
  
Piton egy pillanatig elgondolkodott.  
  
– Azokkal mind tisztában vagyok – mondta végül. – Én azt szeretném tudni, hogy mi az, amit még ezen kívül tettél a teába. Feltételezem, amik itthon voltak, attól az ember nem marad éber… ellenben a teáddal, amit direkt azért hoztam el a főhadiszállásra is, mert többen nem szeretik a kávét.  
  
– Öhm – tétovázott az óriás, és megsimogatta a szakállát. – Azt hiszem, tudom mi az, amit még hozzátettem. Az egyik kentaur mondta a törzsből, hogy ha azt beleteszem, sokkal hatékonyabb lesz.  
  
Harry eddig nem szólt bele, de a megoldást hallván nem bírta magát visszatartani.  
  
– Hagrid, hol találjuk azt a furcsa növényt, vagy mit?   
  
Piton egy gyilkos tekintettel minden egyéb szót belefojtott.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen – töprengett az óriás, és kezével a kunyhó mögé mutatott –, valahol azon az ösvényen haladva, egy idő után egy kis tisztásnál. Olyan furcsa, kicsi virágok, biztosan meg fogják látni. Gyönyörű égszínkék színűek. Csodálkoztam is, vajon ilyenkor miért virágzik, mikor dermesztő hideg van…   
  
– Köszönjük, Hagrid – köszönt el Piton. – Este mindenképpen gyere el a főhadiszállásra, megbeszélés lesz. Elvileg már Albus is megérkezik.  
  
– Hm, persze – bólintott Hagrid. – Esetleg nem isztok egy csésze teát?  
  
Mindketten unottan néztek az óriásra, aki erre csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Szia, Hagrid – köszönt el Harry kedvesen. – Ha legközelebb erre járok, több ideig maradok!  
  
Piton biccentett egyet, aztán elindultak az ösvényen, amit Hagrid mutatott. Harry még hallotta, ahogy a kutyát megpróbálja csendre inteni, de sikertelenül. Pár percig némán haladtak a tisztás felé.  
  
– Mondja, tanár úr – kezdte halkan Harry –, ha meglesz az a bizonyos növény, mennyi idő kell, hogy elkészüljön a szérum?  
  
A bájitalmester összevonta a szemöldökét, és Harry látta, hogy latolgatja, vajon meddig is húzódhat el valójában.  
  
– Nem tudom – mondta végül. – Még ma nekiállunk, így remélhetőleg már holnapra meglesz a kész szérum. Ne feledd, hogy azt még valakin tesztelni is kell.  
  
Harry megtorpant, így Piton is kénytelen volt megállni.  
  
– Itt vagyok én! Tesztelje rajtam!  
  
Piton azzal a tipikus gyilkos arckifejezéssel illette őt.  
  
– Potter, te nem vagy kísérleti nyúl. Nem egyezem bele és kész – jelentette ki eltökélten, és mikor Harry közbe akart szólni, rögtön rávágta: – Nem, szóba sem jöhet.   
  
Harry csak sóhajtott egyet, és hagyta, hogy tanára tovább vezesse a karjánál fogva, el egészen a tisztásig. Az egész olyan furcsa volt, hisz épp az volt a lényeg, hogy rajta teszteljék, nem máson…  
  
Mire odaértek, szinte teljesen fehérbe öltözött az egész erdő, és a szél is feltámadt egy kicsit. Harry jobban összehúzta a nyakánál a sálat, amikor a hideg szél az arcába fújta a havat.  
  
– Hát itt volnánk – mondta halkan. – Pont jókor kezdett el esni a hó… nehogy már véletlenül is találjunk valamit.  
  
– Csak alaposan körül kell… – kezdte Piton, de elhallgatott, mikor nem messze tőlük észre vett valamit.  
  
Lassú, biztos léptekkel odament ahhoz a ponthoz, ami egy szikla volt. Harry követte őt, és figyelte, ahogy a férfi leguggol, letép valamit, és megnézi. Aztán felállt, és felé fordult, kezében azzal a bizonyos virággal, amiről Hagrid beszélt.  
  
Apró kék szirmaiba bele, belekapott a szél, és a fakó fehér talaj fölött nagyon élénknek tűnt.   
  
Harry óvatosan elvette Pitontól, ügyelve rá, nehogy kárt tegyen benne. Gondosan, őszinte csodálattal nézte meg.   
  
– Ez gyönyörű – mondta végül.   
  
Piton elismerően felemelte a szemöldökét.   
  
– Gyönyörű, és briliáns.   
  
– Az – értett egyet Harry, és egy kis szomorkás mosollyal nézett fel Pitonra. – Ugye innentől kezdve minden ugyanolyan lesz? Visszatérnek a barátaim, és maga megint olyan… goromba lesz.   
  
A bájitalmester megfogta Harry kezét, ezzel csapdába ejtve a gyógyítás kulcsát.   
  
– Szerintem ez egyáltalán nem igaz – világosította fel. – Már sosem lesz semmi ugyanaz. Sosem foglak terrorizálni a bájitalórákon… ahhh. Hova gondolsz, Harry? Megismertelek, tudom milyen vagy valójában, félretettem a gyűlöletet, amit éreztem. Ahogy így most már belegondolok, rájöttem, milyen egyedül vagy.   
  
– Ez nem teljesen igaz – vágott közbe halkan Harry.   
  
Piton hosszú fekete köpenye meglebbent, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá.   
  
– De igen, az. Sosem voltak ott a szüleid, akikre támaszkodhattál volna. Sosem volt ott egy felnőtt, aki törődött volna veled – mondta továbbra is rendületlenül. Aztán elmosolyodott, és szétnyitotta a fiú kezét. – Szeretnéd elnevezni?   
  
Erre Harry is elmosolyodott.   
  
– Lehet? – Piton bólintott, Harry pedig elnevette magát. – Nem hiszem, hogy megfelelő nevet tudnék adni neki! Sajnos, mint ahogy a bájitalaim is elfogadhatatlanok, ez is olyan lenne…  
  
– Azért próbáld meg – erősködött Piton, és elengedte a kezét. – Elvégre te voltál az, aki rávezetett a megoldásra, jár annyi elismerés, hogy te nevezed el ezt a kis növényt.  
  
Harry forgatta a virágot, miközben figyelte, ahogy a szél lobogtatja a kék szirmait. A szirmok olyan jellegzetesen néztek ki… és akkor hirtelen eszébe is jutott egy név.  
  
– Úgy néznek ki, mint… a könnycseppek – mondta halkan. – Mármint a szirmai… Lehetne mondjuk, Könnycsepp szirom?  
  
A bájitalmester elmosolyodott.  
  
– Egészen találó név… persze, hogy lehet az. Na, gyere, szedjünk még, mert egy darab nem lesz elég ahhoz, hogy elkészítsük a szérumot.  
  
Harry még vetett egy pillantást a piciny virágra, aztán nekiálltak a hófödte talajon keresni még. Már majdnem egy óra is eltelt, mire elegendő mennyiséget gyűjtöttek. A hó már elég sűrűn esett, és a levegő is egyre jobban lehűlt.  
  
Harry a távolba nézett, és tudta, hogy a hideg levegővel érkezett valami más is… egy új időszak, amibe végre költözik egy kis öröm is.  
  
  


**oO{~Sz~}Oo**

  
  
Estefelé megérkezek a Grimmauld térre, addigra Harry már érezte, hogy elkelne még egy bögre tea. Az ajtón szinte beesett, mikor beértek. Kimerülten nekitámaszkodott a falnak, és vett egy mély levegőt.  
  
Piton végzett az ajtózáró bűbájokkal, és levette a köpenyét. Máris nem tűnt annyira félelmetesnek.  
  
– Nem érzed jól magad? – kérdezte, mikor megállt előtte. Harry nemet intett a fejével. – Gyere, főzök még egy teát, abból a bizonyosból, és idővel jobban leszel.  
  
Harry követte a tanárt a konyhába, aki letette az asztalra a rengeteg virágot, és neki is állt a teakészítésnek. Harry lehuppant a legközelebbi székre, és úgy szedte le magáról a kabátját, és a sálját.  
  
Először rákönyökölt az asztalra, aztán úgy nem volt kényelmes, végül ráfeküdt a karjára, és úgy maradt. Még félálomban hallotta, ahogy Piton a kandallón keresztül beszól a Szent Mungóba, de aztán mást nem hallott… mert elaludt.  
  
Arra eszmélt, hogy valaki óvatosan rázza, hogy ébredjen fel. Harry álmosan felpillantott.  
  
– Ébredj, Harry – mondta halkan Hippocrates, ahogy fölé hajolt. Odanyújtott felé egy gőzölgő bögrét, amit Harry álmosan elvett tőle. – Idd meg mindet, jót fog tenni.  
  
– Köszönöm.  
  
Aprókat kortyolgatva iszogatta a forró teát, miközben a férfi leült a mellette lévő székre, és figyelte minden mozdulatát.  
  
– Hogy állnak a szérummal? – kérdezett rá Harry, mert már nagyon idegesítette, ahogy a férfi mosolyogva nézi őt.   
  
– Már egész jól – válaszolt készségesen, és ültében előrébbdőlt. – Perselus is épp azon dolgozik. Elsietett rögtön, miután az értesítését követően megérkeztem. Meghagyta, hogy itassam meg veled a teát, és aztán kísérjelek fel.  
  
Harry letette az immár üres bögrét, és unottan nézett a gyógyítóra.  
  
– Mást sem csinálok egész nap, mint ingázok egy bögre tea, és az ágyam közt – morogta.   
  
Hippocrates halkan felnevetett, és felállt, hogy felsegítse.  
  
– Figyelmeztetlek, Harry, nem épp a legjobb helyen panaszkodsz.  
  
Harry elfogadta a kezet, és a férfi óvatosan felhúzta őt. Kicsit imbolyogva megállt a lábán. Szomorúan nyugtázta, hogy megint remeg, és piszkosul fáradtnak érzi magát.  
  
– Ó. Legalább átérzi, mennyire rossz betegnek lenni – tette hozzá Harry, és elhagyták a konyhát. – Mondja, nem lehetne inkább lemenni a laborba? Ott szeretnék lenni, mikor Piton professzor eredményre jut.  
  
– Harry, neked ágyban lenne a helyed.  
  
Harry esdeklően nézett a férfira.  
  
– Kérem – könyörgött. – Esküszöm, le fogok ülni, és nyugton maradok.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele Hippocrates, és elindultak a labor felé. – De aztán viseld a következményeket, Perselus részéről.  
  
Hirtelen egy tucat büntetőmunka gondolata jutott eszébe, ahogy elképzelte, Piton üvöltözni fog vele, vagy egyéb módon adja tudtára, mekkora idióta megint.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hisz nem vagyok rosszul.  
  
A férfi még mielőtt kitárta előtte az ajtót, mély, komor hangon szólalt meg:  
  
– Igaz, de ne akard látni azt, mikor Perselus… nem igazán önmaga.  
  
Harry még rá akart kérdezni, hogy ezt mire értette, de addigra már nyílt az ajtó, és a gyógyító betessékelte. Piton ott állt az asztal mögött, egy nagyon nagy üst előtt. Az érkezőkre kíváncsian felkapta a fejét, majd fejét csóválva folytatta a kevergetést.  
  
– Látom Potter, nem bírsz veszteg maradni.  
  
Hippocrates odakísérte a fotelhez, majd Harry hálásan elvette tőle a pokrócot, amit nyújtott neki. Aztán otthagyta őt, és odament Piton mellé.  
  
– Óh, Harry nagyon is nyugton fog maradni, ne aggódj. Inkább mesélj, hogy állsz.  
  
– Néhány óra elteltével majd kiderül – jelentette ki Piton, és merített a főzetből, hogy Hippocrates is lássa. – Amint látod, nem igen adja meg magát, hogy kinyerjük belőle azt, amire szükségünk van.  
  
Harry odanyúlt a másik fotelhez a díszpárnáért, amit aztán a feje alá tömött, és lehunyta a szemét. Hagyta a felnőtteket dolgozni, és itt legalább békésen aludhatott. Rossz volt ott fent egyedül… ahol nem volt ott Piton. Mert bármennyire is hihetetlen volt, amikor a tanár a közelében tartózkodott, sokkal jobban érezte magát. Biztonságban. Amit az igazgatóról nem lehetett elmondani.  
  
Apropó, igazgató. Most nem a gyűlésnek kellene lennie?  
  
Aztán valahogy elkalandozott, mikor eszébe jutottak barátai, akik hamarosan felébrednek. Ásított még egyet, és csak elaludt.  
  
Talán a kedves gyógyító sem az, akinek látja, és ő is öntött a teába altatót.  
  
  


**oO{~Sz~}Oo**

  
  
– Kedvesem… ébredj.  
  
Harry erre a furcsa hangra felkapta a fejét, és csodálkozva nézte Mrs. Weasley mosolygós arcát.  
  
– Mrs. Weasley? – kérdezte értetlenül, miközben kiegyenesedett ültében.  
  
A laborban sokkal többen tartózkodtak, és a folyosóról is egy tucat ismerős hang szűrődött be. Rendtagok, mindenki, aki az elmúlt időszakban nem járt erre.   
  
Úgy tűnt, valamiről teljesen lemaradt. Valamiről? Mindenről… Mrs. Weasleyt huzamosabb ideje nem látta, gyanította, hogy ő is lebetegedett, ehelyett, itt voltak mindannyian mosolyogva…   
  
Milyen furcsa, hogy mindvégig erre vágyott, és mikor megkapta, már nem is esik olyan jól. Jobb volt egyedül Pitonnal, és a túlságosan okoskodó gyertyával.   
  
– Mondd, így jössz a Szent Mungóba? – kérdezte az asszony.  
  
– Öhm, persze… – Harry szíve hirtelen felgyorsult, ahogy eljutott tudatáig, miért is mennek oda. – Most rögtön?  
  
Mrs. Weasley elmosolyodott, miközben összehajtogatta a takarót.  
  
– Persze, kis drágám. De előbb – odanyújtott neki egy kis fiolát –, ezt idd meg.  
  
Harry elvette a furcsán világoskék színű főzetet. Felnézett, és pont meglátta Pitont, amint az asztal felől őt figyeli.  
  
– Ez az a…?  
  
– Igen, az. Ezért is megyünk az ispotályba. Vége a megbeszélésnek, és visszük oda is a szérumot – mondta vidáman Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry kidugaszolta a kicsiny üvegcsét, és egy hajtásra kiitta. Abszolúte ízetlen volt a főzet, és semmilyen utóíze sem volt. Piton eközben odajött, és megállt mellette, hogy elvegye az üres üvegcsét.  
  
– Na gyere, Harry, menjünk!  
  
– Persze… – mondta halkan Harry, és valamiért örült is, meg nem is, hogy menni kell.   
  
Lassan feltápászkodott a fotelből, miközben az asszony odanyújtotta neki a kabátját. Piton nem szólt egy szót sem, csak figyelte, ahogy felöltözik, mindezt tisztes távolságból.  
  
– Hopp–porral megyünk, Arthur már az érkezési pontnál vár minket – hadarta Mrs. Weasley, és már nyúlt is felé, hogy az ajtóhoz kísérje.   
  
Piton tekintetet annyira más volt. Úgy tűnt, mint aki direkt ment annyira messzire, nehogy ő kérdezősködjön. Pedig lett volna megannyi kérdése… kezdve azzal, hogy más felnőttekkel szemben, akik a Szent Mungóban fekszenek… ő maga miért nem volt soha olyan beteg.   
  
Szerette volna, ha Piton legalább egy szót szól, vagy csak annyit, hogy később találkoznak… de nem. Csak állt ott egy darabig szótlanul, aztán Hippocrates valami hírnévről kezdett el hadoválni, és elmélyülten beszélgetni kezdtek.  
  
Mrs. Weasleyt ellenben nem érdekelte, hogy ő még maradna, az ajtó felé hessegette, mint akinek az a célja, hogy minél előbb elhagyják a labort.  
  
Harry lopva hátranézett, ahogy az ajtó felé mentek, de Piton nem figyelt rá többet.   
  
És ez nagyon fájt.  
  
Fájt a gondolat, hogy többet már nem látja, csak talán félév után, akkor is az órákon. Fájt, hogy többet nem fog vele gúnyolódni… és fájt, hogy többet nem lesz már ott vele, hogy vigasztalja, és gondoskodjon róla.  
  
Piton megmondta, hogy nem utálja, és gondoskodott róla, amíg rosszul volt… de már többet nem lesz beteg. Nem lesz rá szüksége, hogy megtalálja a szérumot, és ezért ott legyen mellette.  
  
Most először Harry bánta, hogy meggyógyult… és csak félszívvel örült annak, hogy barátai felébrednek.   
  
Mert ha ők felébrednek, ő megint elveszít valakit.


	10. Az élet rendje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dolgok valóban megváltoznak, de még sem lesz már minden ugyanolyan. Harrynek rá kell döbbennie, a neheze még csak most jön, szembe kell nézni a fájdalommal.

– Haaary! – kiáltott fel egy nagyon ismerős hang, mikor beléptek Mrs. Weasleyvel. Még mielőtt körülnézhetett volna, hogy megkeresse a hang forrását, egy bozontos hajkorona eltakart előle mindent, miközben a gazdája egy Mrs. Weasley féle csontropogtató ölelésben részesítette.  
  
Egy darabig némán álltak így, aztán hallotta, ahogy a lány a fülébe súg:  
  
– Jaj, Harry… azt hittük, hogy…  
  
Harry kibontakozott az ölelésből, és megfogta Hermione vállát.  
  
– Nyugi, nincs semmi bajom – bizonygatta neki, és elvigyorodott. – Tényleg.  
  
Erre a lány is elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ne haragudj, csak itt senki sem tudta megmondani, merre vagy.  
  
Mrs. Weasley közben odalépett a legközelebbi ágyhoz, ahová követte Hermione is. Harry félúton megállt, mikor meglátta Ront, amint egészségesen, mosolyogva ücsörög a matracon.  
  
– Nem is üdvözölsz? – kérdezte barátja, mire Harry folytatta az útját felé.  
  
– Dehogynem – mondta, és átölelte egy percre Ront, majd mikor elengedte, leült az ágy szélére. – Minden rendben?  
  
Ron egy csokibékáért nyúlt, és felbontotta azt.  
  
– Igen, állítólag ma már ki is engednek – mondta lelkesen. – Anyu, már nagyon szeretnék a te főztödből enni, ez az ellátás valahogy cseppet sem pótolt téged.  
  
Mrs. Weasley mindeközben a maradék ajándékokat halmozta a táskájába.  
  
– Ne aggódj, ma este főzök valami finomat. – Aztán Harryre nézett. – Mondd, Harry drágám, most, hogy valószínűleg senki sem tölti a Karácsonyt Roxfortban, ugye velünk tartasz?  
  
Harry elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.  
  
– Azt hiszem igen, Mrs. Weasley – mondta végül, és eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon milyen is lehet egy Karácsony Weasley módra. – Tudja jól, hogy a nagynénémékhez nem szeretnék visszamenni.   
  
Az asszony erre odament, és kedvesen megborzolta a haját.  
  
– Tudod jól, hogy mindig szívesen látunk – mondta kedvesen. – Perselus elhozza majd a ládádat a Roxfortból, aztán… – itt teljesen elkomorodott –, aztán a temetés után velünk jössz.  
Mindannyian elszomorodtak, mikor eszükbe jutottak a halálos áldozatok, köztük Seamus is. Harry nyelt egyet, és rábírta magát, hogy a hangja ne hasson nagyon szomorúnak.  
  
– Természetesen, Mrs. Weasley, köszönöm.  
  
– Nincs mit, drágám.  
  
Innentől kezdve próbálták feloldani a rossz hangulatot, amit a temetés gondolata ébresztett: Ron külön beszámolót tartott arról, hogy milyen érdekes ennivalókat adtak az ittlétük alatt. Ő, és Hermione kérdezték, hogy mi történt azóta, mióta utoljára látták, bár Harry nem volt túl közlékeny.  
  
Azt elmesélte, hogy egy ideig Piton gondjaira bízták, majd pedig a főhadiszálláson tartózkodott. De nem mesélt a tanár különleges barátjáról, és arról sem, hogy majdnem megfulladt, mikor elárasztották a Roxfortot.  
  
Szerencsére barátai nem faggatóztak, az ebéd pedig már vidám hangulatban telt, mintha nem is kéne aznap temetésre indulniuk. Mrs. Weasley már épp távozni akart, hogy elvigye a tálcákat, mikor ketten léptek be a kórterembe: Mr. Weasley, és Hippocrates.  
  
Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott, mikor meglátta a gyógyítót mugli ruhában, amire rávett egy fehér köpenyt. Mosolyogva ment oda hozzájuk, és megállt közvetlen Harry mellett.  
  
– Úgy látom, már egész jól érzitek magatokat – jegyezte meg.  
  
Közben az ajtó becsukódott Mrs. Weasley mögött, férje pedig az ágy másik oldalánál állt meg, hogy szemrevételezze a fiát.  
  
– Azt mondtad Hippocrates, hogy ma délután már kiengeded őket, igaz? – kérdezte Mr. Weasley.  
  
A férfi bólintott.  
  
– Persze. Semmi okunk sincs már megfigyelés alatt tartani őket, ellenben Harryvel, aki teljesen máshogy reagált a dolgokra, mert ugye nem csak a vére tehet…   
  
Hippocrates elhallgatott, miközben teljesen elsápadt, ahogy Harry ránézett, és a fiú már csak azt láthatta, hogy néma, jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott Mr. Weasleyvel. Harry hirtelen felállt, olyan gyorsan, hogy a széke csaknem elvágódott mögötte.  
  
– Most már valóban elegem van! – csattant fel, majd vádlón nézett a gyógyítóra. – Mi az, hogy nem csak a vérem…?  
  
Hippocrates kedvesen odalépett hozzá, hogy a vállára tegye a kezét, de Harry ingerülten ellépett.  
  
– Ne, hagyjon – sziszegte. – Azt az egy dolgot igazán elárulhatná, miért titkolóznak!  
  
– Harry, nyugodj meg…  
  
Harry most az egyszer úgy döntött, nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot.  
  
– Nem, nem fogok megnyugodni! – mondta hangosan, és nem érdekelte, hogy barátai hogy néznek rá. – Tudni akarom, mi a fene folyik itt, miért nem mondanak el semmit!  
  
Most már Mr. Weasley is közelebb jött, és Harrynek kezdett olyan érzése lenni, mintha vadállatként be akarnák keríteni. Hátrálni kezdett, mint aki igazán ettől tart.  
  
– Harry, valóban nem mondtunk el egy pár dolgot, de nyílván azért, mert nem akartuk, hogy nagy megrázkódtatás… – kezdte Mr. Weasley, de Harry félbeszakította.   
  
– Miért lenne az, hiszen tudok róla! És persze… nem mintha nem érne amúgy is annyi! – kiáltott rá Harry, és egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy üvölt egy felnőttel. – Pottert mindig kímélni kell, tudom! Potter az, akit minden évben megtámadnak, vagy el akarnak rabolni! Komolyan, nem mindegy, hogy elárulják, vagy sem?! Netán összetörök lelkileg, és idegroncs leszek?!  
  
Hippocrates arca teljesen elkomorodott.  
  
– Nem Harry, nem hisszük ezt – mondta nyugodtan. – Hidd el, nyomós okunk van rá. De az valóban igaz, hogy már akkora rajtad a nyomás, hogy félő, kiborulsz. Ezért nem fogjuk még tetézni!  
  
Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, és idegesen kisöpörte a haját a szeméből, de ettől egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg.  
  
– Ó, hagyjuk már! Megint félremagyaráz, hogy ne kelljen beszámolnia semmiről! – vágott vissza, és az ajtó felé indult, gondosan megkerülve őket.   
  
A gyógyító viszont követte, és elévágva az útjába állt, mintegy együtt érzően széttárva a karját.  
  
– Harry, én csupán aggódok érted, mint bárki más. Próbálj meg erős maradni, mert a délután még nehezebb lesz számodra, ha nem nyugszol meg.  
  
Harry ismét kikerülte a férfit, kinyitotta az ajtót, és félő volt, hogy dühében a kezében marad a kilincs. Még visszafordult a gyógyító felé.  
  
– Nyugodt lennék, ha nem titkolóznának a hátam mögött, már mondtam! – tette hozzá Harry.   
  
– Adhatok bájitalt…  
  
– Nem kell a bájitala, szálljon le rólam! – üvöltötte vissza Harry. – Hagyjanak végre békén, mert szeretnék egyedül lenni, és bájitalok nélkül!  
  
Azzal megfordult, hogy kirohanjon az ajtón, de egy nagy fekete folt egy pillanatra megállásra késztette. Látta a bájitalmester döbbent, már majdnem aggódó arcát, de ő félrekapta a tekintetét, és elrohant mellette, miközben majdnem fellökte Mrs. Weasleyt.  
  
Még mielőtt hallótávolságon kívül került volna, hallotta Piton hangját.  
  
– Ne, Molly! Hagyd most egyedül.  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Harry csendesen üldögélt egy nyugodt részlegben, ahol egy beteg sem járt. Az egész termet valószínű direkt ilyen csendes, nyugalom szigetre alakították: egy kis szökőkút, rengeteg fa, és sziklás kert. Egy tökéletes hely, ahol a beteg jól érezheti magát, ha hosszú ideig be van zárva erre a helyre.  
  
Felhúzta a lábát a kicsiny padra, amit a legeldugottabbnak talált, és figyelte, ahogy a virágot mintázó kőből folyik a víz, rá a többire. Szép szökőkút volt, akár még több óráig is elnézte volna, mivel a virágok nem maradtak mindig egy helyben, helyet változtattak, vagy éppen csak a szirmuk lett nagyobb, vagy kisebb.   
  
Már legalább három órája üldögélt itt, miután otthagyta őket, és nem sokkal utána talált rá erre a különös szobára.  
  
Tudta, hogy nem volt jogos ordítani a felnőttekkel, de egyszerűen nem bírta magát visszatartani. Inkább így, mint hogy összetörjön mindent, mert a varázsereje készült kitörni. Nem jöttek utána, és még csak nem is keresték. Jobb is volt így, mert valóban nem akart senkivel sem beszélni. Pedig az egyedüllét sem volt kellemes sosem, de most szüksége volt rá, hogy erőt gyűjtsön a nem sokára kezdődő temetésre.  
  
Felpillantott a nem messze lévő kis állóórára, és jól látta, hogy mindjárt három óra. Sóhajtott egyet, és elindult a kövekkel kirakott úton, egészen az ajtóig, ahol bejött.  
  
Hamar túl lesz rajta, és ki fogja bírni mindenféle kiborulás nélkül.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Miután lenyomta a kilincset, egészen elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy mennyien vannak a folyosón, teljesen feketébe öltözve. Pár pillanattal később megszólalt mellette Mrs. Weasley:  
  
– Már éppen a keresésedre akartunk indulni – mondta halkan, és odanyújtotta a fekete hosszú téli kabátját. – Tessék drágám, vedd fel, mindjárt indulunk zsupszkulccsal.  
  
Harry elvette a kabátját, felvette, majd maga köré tekerte a meleg sálját is.  
  
– Miért vagyunk ilyen sokan?  
  
– Sokan meghaltak az elmúlt időszakban… lesz egy közös megemlékezés is – válaszolt Mrs. Weasley. – Gyere, a többiek már várnak rád.  
  
Hermione és Ron valóban ott vártak rá nem messze tőle a fal mellett. Mikor odament hozzájuk, nem szóltak semmit, csak Hermione kérdezte meg, jól van–e.   
  
Aztán csoportosan elindultak a kijelölt helyiség felé, ahol a zsupszkulcsok sorban el voltak helyezve a földön. Harryék kaptak egy szakadt retikült, ami némi gyomorforgató élmény kíséretében el is vitte őket a londoni varázslótemetőbe.  
  
Harry egy kicsit elámult, mikor a kápolna felé haladva az úton, némelyik sírkőn lévő szobor meghajolt, ahogy elmentek előttük. Ahhoz képest, hogy már javában benne voltak a télben, a temető azt az érzést keltette, mintha a hó ellenére még mindig tavasz lenne, és virágozna.   
  
Persze, mindez csak bűvölet volt – de nagyon hihető.  
  
Észre sem vette, mikor érkeztek meg a kicsiny épület elé, ahol egy idős varázsló beszédet tartott. Harry szinte egyáltalán nem figyelt oda. Elcsípett néha egy pár dolgot, de lélekben teljesen máshol járt. Végül feloszlott a tömeg, és mindenki más irányba indult meg.  
  
Mr. Weasley halkan közölte, hogy nekik nem sokáig kell sétálniuk, mert nem messze van Seamus temetése. Majd azt is mondta, hogy neki el kell sietnie egy kis időre, mert más búcsúztatóján is részt szeretne venni, ugyanis minden temetés egy időben lesz – este pedig, pontban hatkor harangoznak majd minden elhunyt tiszteletére.  
  
Kis séta után el is érkeztek egy nyílt terephez, közvetlen a patak mellett. Rengeteg fehér széket állítottak fel a partján, hogy a résztvevők le tudjanak ülni. Harry, Hermione, és Ron a legutolsó sorban foglaltak helyet, és Harry teljesen megdöbbent, hogy mennyien is voltak.  
  
Azt hitte, meg fog fagyni, de kellemes csalódást jelentett a számára, hogy a székek meg voltak bűvölve, és meleget sugároztak magukból, hogy az illető ne fázzon.   
  
Mikor mindenki helyet foglalt, és néma csend lett, Dumbledore jelent meg a sorok közt, és most kivételesen sötétkék talárban, és hozzáillő köpenyben. Megállt közvetlen a patak előtt, ahová odalebegett Seamus koporsója. Harry hallotta, hogy Hermione szipogni kezd. Kedvesen átkarolta a vállát, és odanyújtott neki egy zsebkendőt.  
  
Dumbledore neki kezdett a beszédnek, de Harry nem bírt odafigyelni. Visszaemlékezett DS edzésekre, és mindenféle élményre, amit átéltek együtt. Tekintetét elfordította a koporsótól, és figyelte, ahogy két varázsló pálcáikkal különféle kört írnak le, ezzel alakítva a Seamus sírján lévő szobrot.  
  
Amikor a két varázsló végzett, Dumbledore befejezte monológját, mire mindenki felállt. Harryék is így tettek, miközben a varázsszékek eltűntek a semmibe. Utolsó tiszteletüket rótták le Seamus előtt, néhány perces néma állással.  
  
Mr. Weasley közben megérkezett, és odalépett Hermione mellé, és vigasztalóan átkarolta, majd Ron is csatlakozott hozzájuk, és együtt nézték, ahogy leengedik a koporsót.  
  
Harry egy picit hátrébb lépett Mrs. Weasleyhez, aki Ginnyt vigasztalta. Harry sosem volt igazán jóban Seamusszal, de a gondolat, hogy többet nem látja már, eléggé elszomorító volt, mint ahogy a temető, és a veszteségek egész hangulata. Inkább érzett dühöt, mint fájdalmat. Dühöt, hiszen megakadályozhatta volna ezt az egészet.  
  
A zsebében ökölbe szorította a kezét, és elhatározta, ha rajta múlik, meg fogja ölni azt a szemét gyilkost, aki miatt annyi jó ember halt meg. Lesütötte a szemét, és annyira összeszorította, hogy majdnem csillagokat látott fájdalmában. Érezte, hogy forró sávokban könnyek égetik végig az arcát, utat engedve a fájdalomnak, ami immár az egész testét átjárta.  
  
Aztán érezte, hogy valaki oldalról átkarolja, ő pedig vigaszt keresve odabújik, mint gyermek az anyjához, és rázza a sírás, amit az elmúlt napokban, hetekben visszatartott. Seamus temetése az utolsó csepp volt a pohárban. Hallotta, ahogy Dumbledore még mond egy pár szót, de az már csak háttérzaj volt a számára.  
  
Nem akart hallani, nem akart többet itt lenni, és részt venni több háztársának, barátjának a temetésén, ami ki tudja, mikor következik be. Összeszorította a szemét, és hagyta, hogy Mrs. Weasley vigasztalóan simogassa a hátát, immáron átölelve őt, miközben neki folynak a könnyei.  
  
Egy végtelennek tűnő idő után a zajszint emelkedni kezdett, ahogy a résztvevők a távozáshoz készülődtek, de ő nem tudott mozdulni, és nem is akart. Félt, ha elmegy innét, többé már semmi sem lesz a régi. A könnyei nem apadtak el, a fájdalom nem enyhült. Pedig úgy hitte, ha vége lesz a temetésnek, aránylag minden rendben lesz…  
  
Annyira el volt keseredve, hogy szinte meg sem hallotta, amint róla beszélnek közvetlenül mellette.   
  
– Elviszem magammal, Molly – hallotta a füle mellett a mély, oly ismerős hangot. Összerezzent, mikor felismerte, ki volt az. Pedig ő azt hitte…  
  
– Biztos vagy benne, Perselus? – kérdezte egy kicsit távolabb Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– Nyugalomra van szüksége, és nem utolsósorban magyarázatra, amit eddig elhallgattatok előle – mondta a hideg hang megint a füle mellől.   
  
– Milyen igaz. Mintha nem adtad volna tudomásunkra a véleményedet, egy kellemes kiselőadás formájában, a kórteremben – morogta Mrs. Weasley. – Muszáj volt ordítani Hippocratesszal?  
  
– Nem szeretnék veled is veszekedni, Molly. – Harry annyira zsibbadtnak érezte magát, hogy meg sem tudott mozdulni, és a fájdalom, ami átjárta, meggátolta abban, hogy tiltakozzon. – Most pedig megyünk, még mielőtt mindenki idejön egy bájos csevelyre.  
  
– De Perselus…  
  
– Nem, Molly. Azt már nem bírná ki, hogy minden idegen ember, vagy akár Mr. Finniganék idejöjjenek beszélni vele. – Harry nyelt egyet, és érezte, hogy a fiú szüleinek említésére még jobban elkeseredik. Vajon mit érezhetnek a szülei…? – Tudjátok, hol találtok, ha el akartok érni minket.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy már nem bír tovább erős maradni, a lábai nem engedelmeskednek, és nem bír tovább talpon maradni. Innentől már alig emlékezett rá, mi történt: Mrs. Weasley, és barátai aggódó hangja, nyugtató szavak a fülébe súgva, majd az émelyítő érzés, hogy valaki hoppanál vele, és elviszi mindenkitől távol…  
  
…ahol már az esti, megemlékező harangszó is csak halvány emlék marad.


	11. A múlt foszlányai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az élet mindig tart meglepetéseket, mint ahogy Piton is. Harry pedig újra elcsodálkozik a dolgokon, és sosem gondolta volna, hogy végre hazatalál... még ha a hazatérés különös is lesz.

Szinte alig érzékelte a kellemetlen szorítást, ami a hoppanálással járt. Mégis biztos volt benne, hogy az történt… Nem tiltakozott, csak hagyta, hogy Piton vigye oda, ahová akarja.  
  
A hideg levegő után meleg jött… valószínűleg megérkeztek Pitonhoz.  
  
Aztán valaki lefektette egy puha, meleg ágyba… legalábbis a hirtelen jött meleg, és finom taszigálás erre utalt. Majd valami hideget érzett a szájánál, és hangokat, amiket alig tudott beazonosítani, vagy nem is akart.  
  
– Idd meg, ettől jobban leszel.  
  
Végül kinyitotta a száját, és nyelte azt a hideg valamit, amitől a torokszorító érzés alábbhagyott, és többé nem számított a sok fájdalom, mert végre elaludt.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Furcsa úgy ébredni, hogy az ember nem emlékszik arra, mit álmodott, és arra sem, hogy került egyáltalán ide. Elnyomott egy ásítást, aztán felült az ágyban.  
  
Teljesen ledöbbent a látványtól, ami a szeme elé tárult.  
  
Közvetlen előtte egy ablak volt, de nem akármilyen. A függönyök lebegtek az ablakkeret mentén… de milyen keret… Arany színben sziporkázott, és különösen jól mutatott az ezüst függöny mellett. Ez még hagyján, de az egész szoba… ezüstben, és zöldben pompázott.   
  
Harry rögtön elmosolyodott magában. Egyértelmű, hogy itt mardekárosok élnek. Épp fel akart kelni, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és egy nagy alak lépett be rajta. Harry először azt hitte, hogy Piton éveket öregedett, de aztán… valami nem stimmelt. Nem létezik, hogy tanára ennyit öregedett volna, főleg, mert az illetőnek rövid volt a haja… A férfi ugyanolyan fekete talárban volt, mint amilyenben Piton szokott, viszont sokkal magasabbnak, és erősebbnek tűnt tanáránál.   
  
És még azt hitte, hogy jelenlegi tanára a legfélelmetesebb.  
  
A férfi elmosolyodott – ami nem csoda, mert Harry nyíltan bámulta őt. Félelmetes léptekkel odament hozzá, és leült az ágy szélére. Harry megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán csodálkozva nézett a férfire, aki egyfolytában az arcát fürkészte.  
  
– Perselus szerint nem voltál túl jó állapotban, mikor megérkeztél – mondta mély, igen félelmetes hangon. Ha nem lett volna a mosoly, Harry biztosan halálra rémült volna.  
Harry csak pislogott a férfire.  
  
– Nem emlékszem semmire – motyogta halkan, és zavarában a takarót kezdte el babrálni.  
  
– Nos, legalább tudom, hogy a bájital, amit kaptál, jót tett – mondta elismerően, aztán halkan felnevetett, és a kezét nyújtotta. – Még be se mutatkoztam. A nevem Cainus Marcus Piton. – Harry értetlen arckifejezését látva még hozzátette: – Perselus apja.  
  
– Óh.   
  
Harry mást nem tudott kinyögni… mit nyöghetne? Ez az ember nem tűnt úgy, mint aki az a férfi lenne, akit már látott… ahhoz a merengőbéli emlékhez mérten legalább is. Észre sem vette, hogy hangosan is megkérdezte:  
  
– De akit én ism… mármint akiről hallottam, az nem igazán bánt… öhm rendesen a tanár úrral – mondta elpirulva.  
  
A férfi összekulcsolta a kezeit, és egyáltalán nem tűn bosszúsnak.  
  
– Hallottam róla, hogy véletlenül belenéztél Perselus emlékeibe – mesélte lelkesen, a pirulásból pedig, vörösödés lett Harry részéről. – Nem kell szabadkoznod – intette le közben –, nem teljesen a te hibád. Nos, a kérdésedre a válasz: az nem én voltam. Perselus akkor még nevelőszülőknél volt, és hát… ők nem igazán bántak vele jól. Régen volt egy nagy félreértés a családunkban, és Perselus nem hozzám került. De ez egy igen szomorú történet, amivel most nem hozakodnék elő.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és úgy döntött, felkel, hogy körülnézzen egy kicsit.  
  
– Nem szabadna még felkelned – mondta átható tekintettel a férfi. – Még mindig elég sápadt vagy. Perselustól tudom, hogyha azt állítod jól vagy, az még legalább plusz két nap, hogy valójában úgy legyen.  
  
– De…  
  
A férfi hasonlóan felemelte a szemöldökét, mint ahogy Piton szokta.  
  
– Ez egy határozott utasítás volt.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és visszabújt a takaró alá. Valóban nem érezte magát olyan jól, de azért nem annyira, hogy egy teljes napig ágyban maradjon.  
  
– Egyébként hol vagyok? – kérdezte meg végül, miközben a férfi az éjjeliszekrényen lévő kancsóból töltött egy bögre tökléhez hasonló dolgot.   
  
– A Piton rezidencián. Nem mondanám, hogy kúria, mert mióta a háború folyik, elköltöztünk ide – bökött az ujjával az ablak felé. Harry már huzamosabb ideje karácsonyi vásárra jellemző hangokat hallott. – Voldemort és követői miatt kellett meghoznunk ezt a döntést, itt nem keresnek… Húsz vendégszoba helyett csak öt van, és a bájitallaborjaink sem a legnagyobbak… de egész kellemes a hangulat itt, nem?   
  
Harry erre már elmosolyodott, és visszafeküdt az ágyba, majd az oldalára fordult.  
  
– Igen… még sosem voltam varázsló karácsonyi vásárban – mondta szégyenlősen, és ásított egyet.  
  
– Jó lenne, ha innál belőle egy pár kortyot – mondta Cainus, és odatartotta neki a bögrét. Harry felkönyökölt, és ivott belőle egy keveset. – Egy kis Erősítő főzet. Nem, nem abból a fajtából, amit ismersz. Ez egy kicsit más.  
  
Harry visszadőlt az ágyra, és gyanakodva méregette a férfit.  
  
– Miben?  
  
– Tekintve, hogy egy elég súlyos betegségen estél át – magyarázta –, bizonyos értelemben még gyenge vagy. Nem is tudom, hogy gondolta Mrs. Weasley, hogy neked ott a helyed náluk. Csoda, hogy Perselust vissza tudtam tartani attól, hogy nekiugorjon Hippocratésnak a Szent Mungóban.  
  
Harrynek eszébe jutott az, amikor kirohant az ajtón, és Pitonba ütközött. Ezek szerint elég nagy veszekedést zavarhatott le azután, hogy ott hagyta őket.  
  
– Na, engem vár egy tucat elintéznivaló – mondta végül tapsolva egyet Cainus –, neked pedig pihenned kell még. Próbálj meg aludni.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és lehunyta a szemét. Még mielőtt Piton apja távozott volna, érezte, hogy a férfi felizzítja a kandallóban lévő tüzet. Harryt végül a tűz ropogása álomba ringatta, még ha nagyon különös is volt a hely.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Arra ébredt, hogy valaki gyengéden rázogatja. Harry nyűgösen kinyitotta a szemét, és ezúttal Pitont látta meg fekete talárjában.  
  
– Enned kéne már valamit – mondta halkan.  
  
Harry nyűgösen megfordult az ágyon, és jobban magára húzta a takarót.  
  
– Nem szeretnék… felkelni – motyogta, aztán észre sem vette, és már el is aludt.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
– Nézz már rá, kész álomszuszék lett belőle – hallotta az egyik hangot. – Mégis hány cseppet tettél bele?  
  
– Épp eleget.  
  
– Erősítő főzetet mondtam, Altató főzetet nem – mondta ridegen az első hang… Pitoné.  
  
– Nem is tudom, ki rendelkezik több diplomával ebben a helyiségben – gúnyolódott a másik hang.  
  
– Ezt meg sem hallottam.  
  
– Valóban? Én voltam anno főgyógyító a Szent Mungóban… – kezdte Cainus, de fia rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Fejezd be, kérlek! – vágott közbe Piton. – Ha nem hallottam ezerszer, akkor egyszer sem.  
  
– Halkabban, ha lehetne – szólt közbe Harry nyűgösen. – Még nem ébredtem fel teljesen.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, csak hogy lássa, a két Piton milyen arcot vág. Nem messze tőle állt az idősebb Piton, míg ágya végében tanára. Cainus elégedetten összefonta a karjait mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Na látod, hogy nem adagoltam túl semmit.  
  
Piton nem szólt, inkább odajött az ágy mellé.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad, Harry? – érdeklődött.  
  
Nem Potter, hanem Harry. Mennyire meg lehet különböztetni azt, amikor aggódik érte…  
  
– Hm… remekül – válaszolt Harry.  
  
– Rendben. Akkor velünk tartasz a vacsoránál? – kérdezte rögtön Cainus. – Esetleg lesz néhány gőteszem desszert.  
  
Harry elborzadva figyelte a férfit, amint előresiet. Piton biccentett neki, hogy menjenek, és mikor kitárta előtte az ajtót, elmosolyodott.  
  
– Látom, már megismerkedtél apámmal – gúnyolódott.  
  
Harry erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Igen, maguk végül is egyáltalán nem összetéveszthetetlenek – közölte nagy komolysággal. – Mindketten igen érdekes természettel vannak megáldva.   
  
Na, ez határozottan letörölte a gúnyos mosolyt Piton arcáról.  
  
Harry elégedetten lépett ki a folyosóra, és immár az előszobán már el sem csodálkozott annyira: itt is elég erősen az ezüst és a zöld szín dominált. A falon különféle varázslók képei függtek, néhány alatt pedig egy kis ezüsttáblán fel volt tüntetve az illető neve.  
  
Némelyik képen lévő alak nyílt undorral méregette, többen viszont csak biccentettek neki. Néhány méter után egy nagy szobába érkeztek. A finom illatokból ítélve úgy tűnt, ez lenne az ebédlő, ami mihelyst odaértek a nem messze lévő megterített asztalhoz, nyilvánvalóvá vált.  
  
Az persze jó kérdés volt, kik ülnek az asztalnál. Piton rögtön a két egymás melletti üres helyhez vezette. Harry leült, és mikor jobban megnézte az asztalnál ülőket, rájött, hogy nem egy embert már látott a főhadiszálláson.  
  
Harry nem problémázott a dolgon tovább, mert Piton szedett neki a levesből, aztán már csak annak evése foglalta le. Miután megette a zöldséglevest, és szedni akart magának a krumpliból, Piton rögtön elvette tőle a szedőkanalat. Harry morcosan visszahúzta a tányérját maga elé, miután a sült húsból is kapott egy, a férfi által kimért nagyobb adagot.  
  
Vacsora közben mindvégig beszélgettek a jelenlévők, de Harry egyáltalán nem figyelt oda. Nagy nehezen sikerült megennie az elétett nagy adagot, és hátradőlve figyelte a szemben ülő Cainus mögött lévő falikárpitot.  
  
Kísértetiesen hasonlított a Black házban lévőhöz.  
  
A kíváncsiság addig fúrta az oldalát, amíg minél halkabban felállt az asztaltól megkerülve a vendégeket, s megállt előtte.  
  
Kicsit furcsábban nézett ki, mint amit a Gimmauld téren látott. Talán azért, mert az egész családja szintén férfitagokból állt. A Pitonok közt volt ám bőven Malfoy, és Black is. De amikor jobban megnézte, rájött, hogy a Malfoyok inkább még csak a kezdeteknél voltak jelen. Nyílván, mert a Pitonok valóban a jó oldalhoz tartoztak, a Malfoyok pedig világ életükben Voldemort követő voltak.  
  
– Csak nem ismerős? – kérdezte közvetlen mellette Piton.  
  
Harry oldalra sandított. Persze, hisz tanára sokszor járt a Grimmauld téren, biztosan látta a kárpitot.  
  
– Igen, az. Egy kicsit furcsa, hogy alig van nő a családban – jegyezte még meg.  
  
– Na, igen – dünnyögte Piton. – Bizonyos értelemben átok ül rajtunk ezen a téren, persze…  
  
A bájitalmester elhallgatott, mikor még többen érkeztek, és köztük jól ki lehetett hallani az igazgató hangját is. Harry megfordult, és csodálkozva figyelte, ahogy az igazgató mosolyogva kezet ráz Cainusszal. Furcsa, hogy ha eddig is ismerték az igazgatóval egymást, miért csak most látja először a férfit?  
  
Mintha Piton a gondolataiban olvasott volna, megszólalt mellette:   
  
– Nagyon jó barátok Albusszal.   
  
Harry erre csak hümmögött egyet. Túl zsúfoltnak találta már a helyet, de nem akart csak úgy elmenni, szó nélkül. Egy darabig figyelte őket, aztán mikor Piton is csatlakozott hozzájuk, úgy döntött, ideje menni. Már éppen befordult volna a kis folyosóra, mikor az igazgató megszólította őt:  
  
– Áh, Harry! De örülök, hogy látlak! Hogy vagy?  
  
Harry kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Jól, köszönöm uram.  
  
Legszívesebben az öregember képébe ordította volna, hogy nem, egyáltalán nincs jól – de csak hallgatott.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy nem találkoztunk az elmúlt hetekben – mentegetőzött az igazgató –, de...  
  
– Óh, hagyjuk már! Tudjuk jól, hogy én magának csak azért kellek, hogy betejesítsem a jóslatot, és elintézzem Voldemortot! – kiáltott fel dühösen, mire az egész szobában néma csönd lett.  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Nem, nem érdekel, mit mond! – vágott közbe Harry dühösen, és Pitonra mutatott. – Még a tanárom is, aki gyűlölt és megvetett, vette a fáradtságot, hogy törődjön velem, de maga!  
  
– Potter, ne beszélj tiszteletlenül az igazgatóval! – csattant fel Piton közvetlen mellette.  
  
Harry gyilkos tekintettel meredt mindkettőre.  
  
– Ha most megbocsátanak, egyedül szeretnék lenni – vetette még oda, és sarkon fordult, otthagyva a felnőtteket.  
  
Végigsietett a folyosón, aztán bemenekült abba a szobába, ahol korábban ébredt. Egy hirtelen ötlettel leült a kandalló előtti birkaszőnyegre. Törökülésbe helyezte magát, és szomorúan nézett a lángokba. Eszében sem volt Pitont megkeresni, vagy követelni, hogy vigye el innét.  
  
Nem, mert kellemes volt itt ülni, hallgatni a tűz ropogását, miközben odakintről behallatszódtak a karácsonyi vásár hangjai. Igazán jól esett elhallgatni, attól függetlenül, hogy ő sosem járkált ott, és vásárolt különféle ajándékokat. Barátai ajándékait megint csak bagolypostával, katalógusból rendeli meg. Persze, ki tudja, mikor teheti ki a lábát úgy, hogy ne támadná meg Voldemort…  
  
Arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki leül mellé, ugyan úgy törökülésbe helyezkedve, a lángokba bámulva. Harry nem szólt semmit, kivárta, míg tanára teszi meg.  
  
– Van kedved beszélgetni? – kérdezte egy idő után Piton.  
  
Harry erre csak némán megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem baj – közölte a bájitalmester –, mert akkor is beszélgetni fogunk.  
  
Harry erre kissé dühösen, de kérdőn nézett a tanárra.  
  
– Akkor meg miért kérdi?  
  
Piton erre csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Csak felhívtam magamra a figyelmet.  
  
Aztán a férfi elhallgatott, és mindketten csak bámulták a lángokat. Tíz perc elteltével Piton csak megszólalt:  
  
– Lily Evans nagyon jó barátom volt, a férjével ellentétben. Te még sehol sem voltál, mikor ígéretet tettem neki, ha egyszer vele történik valami, akkor a lányáról vagy a fiáról gondoskodni fogok – mesélte fojtott hangon. Sóhajtott egyet, és folytatta: – De nem így történt. Elhiszed Harry, hogy mennyire sajnálom már, hogy Jameshez hasonlítottalak? Mint ahogy azt is, hogy azt hittem, nagyon jó sorod volt a nagynénédnél, és szinte mohó vágyat éreztem rá, hogy kitöltsem mindezek miatt a dühömet rajtad?   
  
Csend.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, ami egy kicsit felkavarta a hamut a nem messze lévő tűz előtt.  
  
– Elhiszem tanár úr – motyogta halkan, mert eléggé meglepte Piton őszintesége. – Most már elhiszem… az eltelt hetek után.  
  
Megint hosszabb ideig csend.  
  
– Nos, nem ígérem, hogy ezentúl kedvesebb ember leszek az órákon, vagy nem vonnék le pontot, mert felrobbantod az üstödet – tette hozzá Piton –, de szeretnélek téged jobban megismerni, gondoskodni rólad… amit idáig nem tettem meg. Talán, ha valami halálosabb eskü köttetett volna anyád és köztem, már korábban rászántam volna magam, hogy Jamesen túl, téged lássalak. De tudod, ez elég nehéz volt, mikor te is egy egészen más arcodat mutattad a világ felé.  
  
Az utolsó mondat teljesen gúnyosnak hatott.  
  
– Sajnálom, tanár úr… de én sosem meséltem senkinek… – Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, és kérdőn nézett vissza Pitonra. – Mégis honnan tudja, milyen sorom volt ott?  
  
Piton tekintete újra visszatért a tűzre, és úgy tűnt, nehezére esik megszólalni.  
  
– Te nem emlékszel rá, de amikor rosszul lettél attól a rejtélyes kórtól – magyarázta –, egy meglehetősen szörnyű éjszakán estél át… egész éjjel rémálmaid voltak, amik nagyon is valóságosnak tűntek. Minden rossz, amit a nagynénédnél éltél át, előjött… Végül Lupin megérkezett, és magyarázatot tudott adni a felháborodott kérdéseimre.  
  
Harry szinte hallotta a ki nem mondott szavakat. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Pitont valami megviselné, vagy megrázná. Pont az, ahogyan egész éjszaka öntudatlanul hánykolódott?  
  
– Mikre? – kérdezte kíváncsian, bár belül már tudta a választ.  
  
– Azokra, hogy milyen körülmények között nőttél fel – sóhajtotta Piton. – Lupinnal annyi mindenről beszéltünk, de te ilyen értelemben sosem kerültél szóba. – Tudom, hogy most sem változott sok minden, de… jobban örülnék neki, ha többet nem mennél oda vissza.  
  
Harry erre teljesen megdermedt, és kissé elpirulva, szinte szédelegve nézte tanárát.  
  
– Komolyan mondtam – folytatta a bájitalmester. – De valóban nagy bátorság kellett ahhoz, hogy inkább hozzám gyere le a pincébe, mint hazamenj.  
  
– Igaz – suttogta halkan Harry, és lesütötte a szemét. – A maga mindentudó gyertyája.  
  
– Valóban.  
  
Harry továbbra is a meleg birkatakarót nézte.  
  
– Most… azt szeretné, hogy itt legyek magával a szünetekben? – értetlenkedett.  
  
– Szerinted, Potter? – csattant fel Piton dühösen, de aztán erőt vett magán. – Igen, ragaszkodom hozzá. Nem csak az említettek miatt, hanem azért is, hogy a jövőben biztonságban legyél, és mert nincsen senkid. Bármilyen tiszteleten is voltál az igazgatóval szemben, igazad volt. Albus sosem tekintett rád úgy, ahogy kellett volna. De ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy ne kérj tőle bocsánatot.  
  
– Rendben – motyogta halkan. – Aztán szomorúan felnézett. – Most mi lesz velem? Mindezek után.  
  
Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem értem a kérdést.  
  
– Hol fogok élni... tanár úr. Ha… elfogadom, amit felajánl.  
  
– Szerinted, Potter? Egy gardróbban? – gúnyolódott Piton. – Itt velünk. Lesz rendes szobád, ruháid, és egy remek asztalod, ahol bepótolhatod hiányos ismereteidet bájitaltanból.   
  
Nem hangzott rosszul… sőt, _nagyon_ jól hangzott. Inkább maradt itt Pitonnal, és apjával, mint az igazgatóval Roxfortban.  
  
– Jól hangzik – mondta végül.  
  
– Nyilván. Egy gyereknek erre van szüksége, nem pedig arra, hogy rongyokban járjon, éheztessék egész nap… – Piton elhallgatott. – Mi a baj?  
  
Harry észre sem vette, hogy könnyes az arca. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire meghatódik egy olyan ember szavaitól és figyelmességétől, akit nemrég még gyűlölt.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj – suttogta. – Csak sosem voltam még ilyen… nem is tudom… boldog. Régen tényleg utáltam magát, de most így… olyan más.  
  
Érezte, hogy Piton átkarolja, s ő nem ellenkezett: hagyta, hogy a férfi átölelje.  
  
– Nos, akkor örülök, hogy itthon üdvözölhetlek, Harry – mondta Piton halkan, és pálcáját előhúzva odavarázsolt egy takarót, majd magukra terítette. Egy kis ideig hallgatták a kintről beszűrődő karácsonyi dalokat. – Ha van kedved, esetleg elmehetnénk vásárolni. Biztosan kíváncsi lehetsz, milyen egy karácsonyi vásár.   
  
– Persze… de még szeretnék itt ülni egy kicsit.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Harry nem akart mozdulni, nem akarta, hogy ez a pillanat semmivé foszoljon, és eltűnjön végleg.  
  
De…  
  
De Piton azt mondta, hogy szívesen látja. A szünetekre is… most meg el akarja vinni vásárolni. Az egész olyan családiasnak tűnt. Vagy talán az is volt?  
  
Harry egyik kezével megtörölte az arcát, majd a másikkal jobban magára húzta a hátán lévő takarót, aztán fejét ráhajtotta Piton vállára.  
  
És ott ültek jó ideig, hallgatva a kandalló pattogását, és most először Harry úgy érezte, tartozik valakihez. Valakihez, aki törődik vele, és megadja, amit az igazgató sosem fog tudni…  
  
… a családot.


	12. Epilógus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Történetük egy évvel később folytatódik karácsony előtt, mikor már Voldemort uralma a múlté, és a legnagyobb gond az, milyen ajándékot vegyünk egyeseknek.

**_Egy évvel később_ **

  
  
  
  
Harry még nem nyitotta ki a szemét.  
  
Félt.   
  
Félt, hogy olyasmit fog látni, ami nagyon nem fog neki tetszeni. De…  
  
De az illatok olyan ismerősek voltak számára… ez nem lehet a menny. Nem lehet, hogy gyengélkedő illata van. Próbálta felidézni, mi volt az utolsó emléke, de nem ment. Olyan volt, mintha kitörölték volna az elmúlt néhány napot… vagy heteket? Aztán ahogy erőlködött, lassan minden a helyére került.   
  
Roxforti csata, Voldemort… párbaj…  
  
Próbált megmozdulni, de nagyon fáradt volt bármelyik végtagját is megmozdítani. Végül megpróbálta az ujjait, ami sikerült is, de… valaki szorosan tartotta, mint ahogy az egész kezét. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és próbálta beazonosítani a szeme elé táruló látványt: világosság, és nagy sötét folt közvetlen előtte. Szemüvegre már nem volt szüksége, hiszen a varázslók által használt mugli–féle kontaktlencse nagyon hasznos dolog volt.  
  
Pislogott egyet, és mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy valóban apját látja; összeszedte maradék erejét, és hirtelen felült, szinte a férfi nyakába borulva.  
  
– Apa… – suttogta halkan, erősen a fekete talárba kapaszkodva – apa… te élsz…  
  
– Igen élek – jött a halk, de mégis kicsit gúnyos válasz. – Nem olyan könnyű engem eltenni láb alól.  
  
Harry piszkosul vacakul érezte magát, de nem akarta elengedni Pitont. Félt, ha elengedi, felébred, és visszatér abba a rossz álomba, amiből az elmúlt napokban nem volt esélye feleszmélni. Az álomból, ami arról szólt, hogy Voldemort mindent megtesz a világ rosszabbá tételéért.  
  
– Pedig azt hittem… – motyogta halkan. Erősen összeszorította a szemét, hogy elfelejtse azt az emléket, melyben apja szinte úgy dőlt el egy halálos átok után, mint régen Sirius.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj – mondta nyugodtan Piton.  
  
Harry még mondani akart valamit, mikor egy picit hátradőlt, hogy lássa apja arcát; de a varázserő veszteségnek is megvannak a hátrányai.  
  
A bájitalmester óvatosan visszaengedte a párnára. Harry nyelt egyet, és alig hallhatóan megkérdezte:  
  
– Mi történt? Mióta vagyok… itt?  
  
Piton összefonta a karjait maga előtt, és azzal a „még te kérdezed?” tekintettel meredt rá.   
  
– Jó, tudom, hülye voltam… nem kell veszekedni velem – előzte meg Harry apját.  
  
– Hülye? – kérdezett rá Piton, és egy picit előredőlt, még mindig fenyegetően. – Tudod néha, tényleg elgondolkodom azon, hogy normális vagy-e Harry! Senki sem várta el, hogy mindenki elé vesd magad, elzárva tőlünk a segítség lehetőségét!   
  
Harry igyekezve legyűrni hányingerét, próbált visszavágni:  
  
– Nem tehettem mást! – tört ki elkeseredetten. – Te ott… te ott feküdtél, én azt hittem… nagyon dühös voltam! Nem akartam, hogy bajotok legyen…  
  
– Valóban – vicsorogta Piton –, remek ötlet volt mindannyiunk köré pajzsot emelni, hogy aztán a meteorok mind melléd csapjanak be, amit Voldemort rád küldött.  
  
Harry a bal oldalára fordult, és összehúzta magát, amennyire az ágy szélén ülő férfitől tudta.  
  
– Ne haragudj… én csak…  
  
– Tudom. Véget akartál vetni az egésznek – sóhajtotta Piton. – Emlékszel rá, mi történt?   
  
– Nem igazán – motyogta fáradtan.  
  
– Nos, már három napja fekszel itt eszméletlenül – mesélte a bájitalmester –, a Voldemorttal való összecsapás után. Tulajdonképpen nem igazán tudjuk, mi történhetett. Az biztos, hogy amikor… khm. Amikor azt hitted, meghaltam… annyira dühös lettél, hogy iszonyatos energiát engedtél szabadjára. Minden elpusztult körülöttetek… csak nekünk nem esett bántódásunk a pajzsod alatt. Amikor… – itt egészen halkra vette a hangját –, Voldemort meghalt, minden felégett… abban a percben, ahogy elvesztetted az eszméleted, a pajzs leomlott, és ki tudtunk szabadulni. Megtaláltalak a romok közt… egy pillanatig azt hittem, nem élted túl.  
  
Egy évvel ezelőtt még egyáltalán nem értette, milyen szerepet játszik az egész folyamatban. Akkor még meglepetésként érte a hír, hogy minden a varázserején múlik. Minden? Akkor azért nem volt beteg, mert a varázsereje már nagyobb volt, mint szinte bárkié – és ez védte meg őt attól is, mint megannyi bajtól az évek során. Furcsa volt, hogy varázsereje már-már Pitonéval, és igazgatóéval vetekedett.  
  
Harry kissé bűnbánóan felnézett rá.  
  
– De már itt vagyok… és Voldemort meghalt. Tudtam, hogy sikerülni fog… De te… hogyan?  
  
Piton halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Óh, sok mindent tudsz ám tenni azzal a hatalmas varázserőddel.  
  
– Nem értem…  
  
– A varázserőd mentett meg engem, Harry.  
  
Harry szemei elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől.  
  
– Azt hiszem, még mindig nem értem… – motyogta zavartan. – De én láttam, láttam, hogy azt a halálos átokhoz hasonlót dobta rád…  
  
– Igen, valóban úgy volt – bólintott Piton sötét tekintettel –, de bizonyos értelemben rám irányítottad a félelmetes varázserődet, ami elérte a célját… Na, de erről most ne beszéljünk. – Itt jobban megnézte őt, és kezét a homlokára téve figyelte, lázas-e. – Inkább azt mondd meg, hogy érzed magad.  
  
Harry ásított egy nagyot, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Már nem vagyok rosszul… – motyogta álmosan –, csak nagyon fáradtnak érzem magam… és álmosnak. – Aztán fél szemével felnézett. – Hogy-hogy nem a Szent Mungóban vagyok?  
  
Piton arcára félelmetes mosoly ült ki.  
  
– Drága miniszterelnökünk a tegnap előtti történtek után, hatszor is meggondolja, hogy betegye-e ide a lábát – mondta gúnyolódva –, vagy egyáltalán a hogyléted felől érdeklődjön.  
  
– Aha – vágta rá Harry –, te és a befolyásaid… vagy apád.  
  
Tudta jól, hogy a Piton családnak milyen nagy befolyása volt még mindig, mint ahogy a Malfoyoknak is. Nyilván a miniszter megpróbálta felhasználni őt a választások előtt, mondván, hogy támogatta őt… meg ilyesmi.  
  
De végül is ez nem igazán érdekelte Harryt. Egy volt a fontos: végre vége az egésznek.  
  
– Mikor mehetünk haza? – kérdezte reménykedve, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Először is alszol egy nagyot, aztán beengedtem a barátaidat, és majd utána esetleg.  
  
Harry újra ásított egyet, és jobban összehúzta maga körül a takarót.  
  
– Hm, jól hangzik… Maradsz még?  
  
– Természetesen – jött rögtön a válasz. – Elvégre még nagyon korán van. Minden nap háromszor bejöttem hozzád, mint ahogy most is, hogy lássam hogy vagy. Mindjárt kezdődik a téli szünet, így már nem sok órám van.  
  
– Tényleg… – motyogta már nagyon álmosan Harry. – Megint elmehetünk vásárolni… és talán végre találok valakit Trenusnak…  
  
Érezte, hogy Piton felkel az ágy széléről, és még jobban betakarja.  
  
– Nagyon kimerültél, nem akarnál már aludni? – gúnyolódott. – Úgy tűnik, teljesen félrebeszélsz.  
  
– De, most, hogy így mondod…  
Harryt egy kis mosollyal a szája sarkában végre elnyomta az álom… egy olyan álomvilágba került, ahol a háború súlya többet nem nehezedett a lelkére.  
  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
– Neee, oda nem akarok bemenni – tiltakozott Harry dühöt tettetve. – Nem kaptam már elég könyvet?  
  
Piton nem engedte el a karját, hanem kitartóan menetelt vele a céljuk felé.  
  
– Óh nem, bizton állíthatom. Amennyi kviddicskönyvet vettél magadnak – morogta –, most már illene valami értelmessel is ellensúlyozni.  
  
Harry elszörnyedve vette tudomásul az elé táruló újdonsült könyvesboltot, ami szintén a Voldemort bukása utáni héten nyílt. Próbált kiszabadulni, de kevés sikerrel.  
  
– Kérlek, apa – hízelgett –, így is annyi könyvet fogok kapni nagyapától… hiányzik még nekem több? Szeretem a könyveket, meg minden… de aurorkönyvet még nem szeretnék… még a R.A.V.A.SZ–okat sem tettem le…  
  
– Óh, apám csak nem elárulta, mit vesz neked karácsonyra? – kérdezte csodálkozva Piton.  
  
– Nem, de…  
  
– Ne aggódj – vágott közbe Piton –, rengeteg Tértágító bűbájt ismerek…  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott fel valaki lelkesen, és még mielőtt Harry beazonosíthatta volna a hang forrását, annak gazdája már szó szerint a nyakába ugrott.   
  
Harry viszonozta az ölelést, és bizonyára még elég sokáig úgy is álltak volna, ha nem köszörüli meg valaki a torkát.  
  
– Miss Granger, méltányolom Harry iránti rajongását, de talán nem itt kéne… és nem így.  
  
Hermione kissé elpirulva elengedte Harryt, és ügyetlenül ellépett.  
  
– Elnézést, tanár úr – motyogta, aztán a fiúra mosolygott. – Örülök, hogy jól vagy! Ne haragudj, hogy tegnap eljöttem, csak tudod a szüleim előbb kivették a szabadságot, meg minden… Ó, és Harry! Mrs. Weasley meghívott mindenkit a régi főhadiszállásra, egy közös vacsorára.  
  
Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett Pitonra, aki egy szigorú pillantás után sóhajtott.  
  
– Meglepetés volt – vicsorogta.  
  
– Óh – pirult el újra Hermione. – Elnézést… tanár úr.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere vetett egy gyilkos pillantást Hermionéra.  
  
– Remélem, Miss Granger, befejezte a bocsánatkérést, mert különben iskola ide vagy oda, megcsorbítom a Griffendél pontjait.  
  
Hermione rámosolygott Harryre.  
  
– Szia, holnap találkozunk – köszönt el. – Viszontlátásra, uram.  
  
Harry nézte egy darabig a lányt, amint eltűnik, aztán morcosan apjához fordult.  
  
– Mondd, muszáj volt elijeszteni? – kérdezte szemrehányóan.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy Miss Grangert könnyű lenne elijeszteni a közeledből. Látszik, hogy odáig van érted – vigyorgott Piton.  
  
– Héj! – vörösödött el Harry zavarában, de Piton megfordult vele.  
  
– Gyere, azt hiszem, mégis el kell halasztanunk azokat a könyveket.  
  
Harry értetlenül visszanézett az újdonsült könyvesbolt felé, és elborzadva figyelte a riporterek hadát, ahogy az eladóhoz nyomultak.  
  
– Zene füleimnek… – mondta lelkesen, ahogy befordultak a következő utcába.  
  
Végig tele volt minden különféle árusokkal, akik portékájukat kínálták: Harry látott varázsszőnyeget, mindenféle állati hangokat kiadó édességeket, és egy tucat olyan tárgyat, amik önálló életet élve kínáltuk magukat. Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne vegyen egy rakás édességet barátainak, apja bosszúságára. Persze az nem volt valódi bosszúság, csupán egy mogorva megjegyzés, hogy túl sokat költ rájuk.  
  
Mikor már a Nap kezdett lemenni, a sok fenyőfa, amik afféle kerítésként funkcionáltak – gyönyörű színekben pompáztak. Harry órákig tudott volna ülni, forró csokit iszogatva az egyik ilyen padon, amikor Piton hirtelen megállt, és mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna: vett a közeli árustól két bögre forró csokit, és intett, hogy üljenek le az egyik közeli árus melletti üres padra.  
  
Persze idővel kiderült, miért volt az olyan üres, annak ellenére, hogy rengeteg varázsló volt a kicsiny téren – és miért nem ült le oda. Piszok nagy zsivajt csaptak az ott lévő árus portékái. Harry kérdőn nézett Pitonra, aki csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Mehetünk máshová is, ha gondolod – javasolta, két keze közé fogva a forró bögrét.  
  
– Áh, nem – vágta rá rögtön Harry, és kortyolt egyet a bögréjéből. – Egész jó itt.  
  
Piton beletörődve sóhajtott még egyet, miközben csendben üldögéltek a padon. Harry végül nem bírta tovább: kíváncsiságból felállt, és odalépett az árushoz, hogy vajon mi lehet ennek a nagy zsivajnak a forrása.  
  
Majdnem eltátotta a száját döbbenetében. Az öregember előtt mindenféle régi, ósdi tárgyak voltak felsorakoztatva: ékszerdobozok, tintatartók, kelyhek, és gyertyák.  
  
Az árus rögtön rámosolygott, mikor meglátta.  
  
– Óh, ön az, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte meglepetten, aztán mélységesen biccentett egyet.   
  
Harry alig bírta kivenni a sok hangtól, hogy vajon mit mondhatott az öreg. Ő is rámosolygott, és bólintott. Piton nem sokkal maradt le utána, nyilván, mert aggódott, ha Harryt felismerik, mi történhet.  
  
Az árus úgy tűnt, nagyon jól informált, és újra biccentett, ezúttal Piton felé.  
  
– Jó estét, Perselus!  
  
– Neked is jó estét, Paul – mondta lelkesen Piton, miközben végignézett az árukon. – Szerintem jelentős fejfájást megspórolnál, ha egy pár Némító bűbájt szórnál ezekre.  
  
A férfi jókedvűen legyintett egyet, és elvette egy éppen elég éhesnek tűnő ékszerdoboz elől a Reggeli Prófétát.  
  
– Esetleg szeretnének valamit? – érdeklődött Paul, de inkább Harryre nézett, mint Pitonra.  
  
Harry elgondolkodva ráncolta össze a homlokát, ahogy végignézett a tucatnyi élő tárgyon.  
  
– Én lehet…  
  
– Nem – szólt közbe ridegen Piton.  
  
Harry közelebb lépett egy kupac remegő kanálhoz, akik közül néhány arrébb is mászott. Szó szerint.  
  
– Ne minket vigyen, mi nem vagyunk hasznos tárgyak… – motyogta az egyik.  
  
– De én szeretnék… – kezdett bele még egyszer, de Piton rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– _Nem._  
  
Harry dühösen morgott egyet, miközben fél kezével kotorászni kezdett a tárcája után. Egy darabig csak tapogatózott, aztán felfigyelt Piton kissé gúnyosan mosolygó arcára.  
  
– Ez nem lehet igaz! – tört ki Harry elkeseredetten. – Elvetted a tárcámat?  
  
A bájitalmester értetlenül megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Ééén? – kérdezte ártatlanul. – Egyszerűen otthagytad az asztalon, mikor elindultunk.  
  
– Peeersze!  
  
Harry szomorúan nézett az árus felé. Ott volt három akkora gyertya, mint maga Trenus… és Harry szerette volna, ha végre lenne egy párja. Nem lenne egyedül többet. Egy kicsit közelebb merészkedett a gyertyákhoz, talán ezzel meglágyítva Piton szívét, aki tekintetével követte merénylési szándékát. A tárgyak beszélgettek:   
  
– Ah, tudod, az a némber, aki a közeli sikátorban szokott árulni…  
  
– Az, aki este a szomszéddal szokott hemperegni? – kérdezte a másik.  
  
– Talán ha jobban megfigyeled, az a másik szomszéd…  
  
– Befejezhetnétek ezt az értelmetlen fecsegést – szólt közbe a harmadik hang, ami kifejezetten nőiesnek hangzott.  
  
Harry eltökélten fordult vissza apjához.  
  
– Ha nem adsz rá pénzt, esküszöm, hitelben fogok vásárolni – közölte, mire Piton csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét.   
  
– Néha elég határozottan megmutatkoznak a mardekáros vonásaid – gúnyolódott. – Nem mondod komolyan, hogy egy _ilyet_ akarsz?  
  
– Én nem vagyok egy ilyen, én egy művelt gyertya vagyok, nem valami szedett-vedett… – hirtelen elhallgatott, mert Piton egy igen félelmetes pillantásban részesítette.  
  
Piton tekintete aztán újra visszatért Harryre, igen kérdőn.  
  
– Jaj, apa ne csináld már! – mondta fásultan Harry. – Te is tudod, Trenus mennyire egyedül van. Kérlek.  
  
– Perselus – szólt közbe az árus –, ha valóban van már egy hasonló megbűvölt tárgya, talán tényleg célszerűbb lenne. – A gyilkos pillantás határozottan nem működött Paul esetében. – Harry… ha gondolod, vedd meg, és holnap elhozod az árát.  
  
– Ó, rendben – adta meg magát Piton, és kotorászni kezdett a belső zsebében. – Remélem, nem kerül sokba.  
  
Harry csillogó tekintettel figyelte, ahogy az öregember fog valami papírost, és belecsomagolja az említett tárgyat.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez lesz a legjobb ajándék Trenusnak – vigyorgott elégedetten.  
  
– A nagy házam telis–tele kis apró ugráló gyertyákkal – nyögött fel Piton, mire Harry teljesen elképedt.  
  
– Nem fogok biológiai magyarázatokba bocsátkozni – morogta az apja. – Legyen annyi elég, hogy a gyertyáknak is van elég nagy hatalmuk.  
  
Harry határtalan jókedvvel vette el az árustól a csomagot.  
  
– Boldog Karácsonyt kívánok – mosolygott Paul.  
  
– Viszont kívánjuk – vette el a visszajárót Piton, és mindketten visszatértek a padhoz, amit immáron vékony hóréteg fedett be a csomagokkal együtt.  
  
– Remélem, tudod, hogy ennek még böjtje lesz – közölte elszántan Piton, amikor már magukhoz vették a csomagokat.   
  
– Nem tartok én a te fenyegetéseidtől – nevetett fel Harry.  
  
Két kezében fogta a gyertyát, és úgy igyekeztek hazafelé, hisz Piton háza nem volt messze a karácsonyi vásártól.  
  
– Én sem tartok tőle – jött a csomagolásból a vékony női hang. – Nem tűnik félelmetesnek.  
  
Piton mentében egész közel hajolt.  
  
– Meglátjuk még azt, kisasszony – mondta zord, félelmetes hangon, amitől Harry érezte, hogy ijedtében összerezzen.  
  
– Lucianát bizony nem lehet megfélemlíteni…  
  
Hirtelen csönd támadt, és Harry döbbenten nézett fel, csak hogy szembenézzen Piton pálcájának végével.  
  
– Ez meg mire volt jó? – kérdezte Harry bosszúsan.  
  
– Legalább csend lesz végre.  
  
– Miért, hova megyünk… nem haza?  
  
– Óh, dehogynem – nevetett fel Piton, és átkarolta a vállát. – De igen, haza megyünk.  
  
Erre már Harry is elmosolyodott. Ha haza érnek – de furcsa volt még mindig így említenie magában –, akkor első dolga lesz feloldani a bűbájt szegény Lucianáról, aztán a barátainak feladja a tucat édességet.  
  
– Add inkább ide azokat az édességeket – tette még hozzá Harry. – Nem szeretném, ha kidobnád az első kukába.  
  
– Nem fogom… – mondta Piton, aztán fél kezével lerakta gyorsan a csomagokat. A következő pillanatban Harry már arra eszmélt, hogy egy hógolyó repül felé, és nem tudott kitérni előle. – Mert én fogom megenni mindet!  
  
Harry erre letette a megbűvölt gyertyát, és leguggolt egy kupac hóért.  
  
– Tudod, mekkora sikerem lenne a toronyban, ha elújságolnám, hogy a szigorú bájitaltan tanárukkal hógolyóztam, aki szinte egyáltalán nem önmag…  
  
Puff.  
  
– Nah jó… meguntam! – csattant fel Harry, és már célzott is, hogy eltalálja Pitont.  
  
De a bájitalmester kitért a hógolyó elöl, és kissé előredőlt, csípőre tett kézzel.  
  
– Nem talált – gúnyolódott.  
  
– Na megállj, apa!  
  
Innentől kezdve pedig, heves hó csata kezdődött apa és fia között, a ház előtti kis téren. Egy varázsló sem járt arra, csupán az ő nevetésük töltötte be a csendes utcát.  
  
Kis idővel később aztán a nagyobb fekete folt fehérebbé változott, a kisebbik pedig tisztes távolságból nevetett rajta, miközben a hó is elkezdett szálingózni. Aztán mindketten eltűntek a szemközti házban a csomagokkal együtt, miután a hó már egyre nagyobb pelyhekben esett.  
  
A kicsiny téren pedig, nem maradt más, mint a piciny utcai lámpa pislákoló fénye, amely halványan világította be a varázslók lakta teret.  
  
  


**oO{~Vége~}Oo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt a vége fuss… tudjátok. ;-) Remélem, tetszett nektek a történet, én pedig örülök, hogy sokan írtak véleményt a fejezetekhez. :) Ha eddig nem tetted meg, most itt az idő. ;-)
> 
> A kisregényt letöltheted nyomtatható változatban: INNEN (átalakítás alatt még nem tölthető)
> 
> Érdekességként még leírom, hogy a történetet lefordították angolra, megtalálható szintén itt az AO3-on a profilomban.


End file.
